


Inside the Painting...

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 63,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: A painting mysteriously appears in Erestor’s rooms and with it, an adventure starts for the Chief Advisor.





	1. Chapter 1

Inside the Painting

 

Once Erestor was inside his rooms, he headed for the fireplace which was alive with flames. The fire had pre-heated his rooms and it felt comfortably warm inside his quarters. Erestor was still making his way over there when his gaze was drawn to a painting that was leaning against one of the legs of the chairs. Erestor raised an eyebrow, puzzled, and deserted his original plan to warm his hands at the fire to head for the painting instead.

 

He lifted it from the floor and looked it over critically. He was certain that he had never seen it before, so what was it doing in his rooms waiting for him? Was it part of Elrond’s private collection? Did his friend think he might enjoy having it in his rooms? But surely Elrond would have mentioned it? After all, they had spent most of the day together working on letters and reports and, later on, dining and drinking some wine.

 

Erestor carried the painting with him and sat down on his bed, since the glow from the oil lamps shone brightest there. It was already late and he felt tired. There was no need to strain his sight when he had light to begin with.

 

Grasping the painting with both hands, Erestor cocked his head and studied the setting. Dark blue colors ruled the painting. The artist must have tried to reflect the character’s mood by using those colors. There was only one character in the painting. It appeared to be an Elf, dressed in gray and blue. Long, raven hair danced in the seemingly strong gale and the handsome face carried a desperate expression. The Elf’s hands were thrust forward and some marks could be seen on the palms, but Erestor couldn’t quite make out what they were.

 

Next, he took in the landscape. The raven-haired Elf stood high upon a cliff and beneath him an angry, gray and dark-blue sea thrust waves against the rocks beneath the Elf’s feet. The sky was equally dark and a crescent moon was half hidden behind ominous clouds. The whole painting breathed an air of desolation and dread.

 

Still feeling puzzled, Erestor studied the painting in detail and tried to make out the shape of the marks on the Elf’s hands. Again, he failed.

 

Since he had worked hard all day and had drunk just a bit too much wine, Erestor had grown tired and, although the painting fascinated him in a way, he put it aside and pushed down the covers of his bed. Erestor then proceeded to remove his formal robes and draped them carefully over a chair before he added his under tunic, house shoes, and socks beneath it. Next, he collected his evening robes and slung them around his frame. Food stood waiting for him on the table, but he ignored it. He had dined with Elrond and Glorfindel and had drunk more wine than he normally would. His appetite was gone, but he poured a glass of water and downed it one go, hoping it would lessen the effect the wine was having on him.

 

He seated himself in front of the vanity and picked up his brush. With long, graceful swipes, he brushed his hair until it shone as dark as the night. He decided to let it hang loose that night. Normally he would braid it into a single loose plait, but he lacked the energy to do so that night.

 

After making his way over to his bed, he sat down, propped up his pillows against the headboard, and gazed at the painting which stood near the food end of his bed. The painting was alive in a strange way. For one moment he thought he heard the wind rustle and the sea crash beneath his feet. Was it just his imagination or had the Elf in the painting changed position? Hadn’t the arms been extended? And was one now clutched against his chest?

 

Erestor blinked in fatigue. The wine must be affecting him, making him see things that weren’t there. Erestor grabbed hold of a pillow, molded it until it cradled his head, and gave into his fatigue. He would ask Elrond about the painting in the morning. He was quite certain that a talk with the half-Elf would solve the riddle.

 

~~~

 

“You look tired, Erestor. Did something keep you awake last night?” Elrond inquired about his friend’s health. He knew that Erestor seldom indulged in wine and recalled seeing Erestor drink more than his friend normally would.

 

“It probably was the wine,” Erestor explained as he moved several food items about on his plate lethargically. That morning, food didn’t appeal to him and, looking at Glorfindel, he realized that the blond Elf didn’t have an appetite either. Glorfindel had also drunk a bit too much. “Tell me again why you opened that bottle of wine?” he asked Elrond.

 

Elrond chuckled. “You were tense, I was tired, and Glorfindel was in a merry mood. It seemed to me that drinking some wine would make us relax.”

 

“It made me relax a bit too much,” Glorfindel remarked before groaning softly after he had spoken. His headache would lessen during the day, but at the moment it served to remind him to stay away from Celeborn’s First Ager for the moment.

 

Erestor laughed mirthlessly and recalled that he had wanted to ask Elrond about the painting. “Elrond, did you have a painting delivered to my rooms?”

 

Elrond frowned. “Nay, I did not. Why are you asking me?”

 

Erestor shrugged. “There was a painting waiting for me when I returned to my rooms.”

 

“Maybe you have a secret admirer,” Glorfindel hinted impishly. “Did you check for an accompanying note?”

 

“Nay, I did not.” He had been much too scatter-brained to search for a note. “I will search for it later.” So Elrond hadn’t had the painting placed inside his rooms? Then who had?

 

“Respectfully, Erestor, you look way worse than I feel.” Glorfindel, looking pale and listless, gave Erestor a meaningful look. “I did not know that you had such a low tolerance for wine.” They had drunk wine before and not once had the alcohol affected Erestor in such a way!

 

“I did not sleep well,” Erestor admitted reluctantly. He stared at his plate and then pushed it away since the mere sight of food made him nauseous. He had dreamt about the painting and in his dreams, he had stood high upon that cliff and a strange glow had burned beneath the water’s surface. There had been no sight of the Elf in the painting, but Erestor had still felt his presence. He had the distinct impression that he had not been alone the other night – and that the Elf in that painting had been in his mind.

 

“Did something happen that I need to worry about?” Elrond gave his friend a concerned look. He had known Erestor for centuries and it very seldom happened that his friend felt unbalanced.

 

“Not really.” Erestor shrugged. “It must have been the wine.”

 

Glorfindel carefully nodded his head to show he agreed with Erestor. They wouldn’t be drinking any of Celeborn’s First Ager for a while!

 

~~~

 

After another day of hard work, Erestor returned to his rooms and sat down in a comfortable chair near the fireplace. It was his intention to sit there for a while and slow down his thoughts, which were still racing from that day’s council meetings. They had been long and tiresome and Erestor had been relieved when Elrond had called an end to the day’s meetings.

 

Moving his feet about to attain a more comfortable position, they bumped into something that stood close to his chair and Erestor looked down to see what it was. To his surprise, he found the painting there, patiently waiting for him to pay it some attention.

 

Erestor blinked. Hadn’t he left the painting near the foot end of his bed? He distinctly recalled looking at it before he had fallen asleep the other night. What was it doing there then? How had it gotten from his bed over to his chair?

 

He picked it up again and placed it on his lap. The scene in the painting looked a lot like the one he had seen the other day, but there was a difference. The position of the Elf had changed. His arms were now stretched toward the moon and a pleading expression had appeared on the face. For the first time Erestor saw the sea-green eyes and he almost accidentally dropped the painting, stunned as he was by the intensity of the emotion that lay in them. There was no doubt about it: the scene depicted on the painting had changed.

 

Frowning, Erestor moved his fingertips over the canvas to see if there were still traces of wet paint. Someone was pulling his leg, he was convinced of that. Someone had put this painting in his rooms and had then returned during the day to paint it over. But his finger remained dry. There was no fresh paint on the canvas. Erestor felt perplexed and also a bit spooked. Why was this happening? Why had this painting appeared in his rooms?

 

Another change drew his attention. The other night, he hadn’t seen the glow that burned beneath the water’s surface on the painting. He had only seen it in his dreams when he had stood upon that cliff in the strange Elf’s stead. Again, his fingertips brushed the canvas and again they remained dry.

 

Shivers traveled down his spine and Erestor quickly placed the painting onto the floor facing away from him so he no longer had to look at the scene. During the day, he’d had some time to think about the Elf in the painting and the setting surrounding him, and had reached only one possible conclusion: this painting showed Maglor’s last moments.

 

Maglor, one of Fëanor’s sons, had been a kinder soul than his brothers. He had regretted taking part in the Kinslayings, but couldn’t undo his deeds and his past had shaped his future. Maglor had probably died after the Silmaril had driven him out of his mind. Erestor didn’t know the exact details, except for the fact that Maglor had cast the Silmaril into the Sea and it was believed that Maglor had jumped as well after giving the Silmaril to the Sea. What was a painting of this damned soul doing in his rooms?

 

Erestor had made inquiries during the day and had found out that no one had known where the painting had come from. There was no piece missing from Elrond’s collection and no one had come forth to report it stolen. It had simply appeared in his rooms and now it also seemed to move about out of its own accord. He *knew* he had left the painting on the bed. And how was it possible for the scene in the painting to change?

 

Gooseflesh formed on Erestor’s arm and he wondered what he should do. Should he take it to Elrond? They could investigate the mystery together that way. Yes, he would do that, but not that night since it was already late. He would seek out his friend in the morning.

 

During the act of undressing, Erestor kept a close eye on the cursed painting and in the end he threw a sheet over it to hide it from view. Its presence in his rooms made him feel uneasy and he would be glad once he could deposit it in Elrond’s study in the morning.

 

Erestor wrapped the fabric of his evening robes tightly around his frame and headed for his bed. Normally, he would extinguish the oil lamps, but he kept them burning that night. That way he felt less spooked.

 

He pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and looked at the covered-up painting one last time. He felt relieved as he realized that it hadn’t moved about this time. It still stood next to the chair. “I am losing my sanity,” he whispered and then flinched when his voice also spooked him.

 

It took Erestor a long time to fall asleep since he remained focused on the painting. Therefore it wasn’t surprising that once he was asleep, his dreams revolved around the mysterious painting.

 

~~~

 

/Oh, I am inside the painting again. This is not good./ Erestor felt chilled and pulled his robes close to him. He was wearing his formal robes again and realized that he was standing high upon the cliff. The gale tore at his robes and blew his hair toward the midnight sky. The Sea roared in his ears while the waves crashed furiously onto the rocks, shattering apart into a million droplets of water.

 

The glow was still there and the light illuminated the Sea from within. /Is the Silmaril doing that?/ Erestor looked about and nearly tumbled over the cliff as a particularly aggressive gust tried to blow him off the rock. He would have tumbled forward had it not been for the arms that suddenly encircled his waist.

 

“What are you doing here? Have you lost your mind?”

 

Erestor looked into dull green eyes which were bereft of hope. He recognized those eyes and realized he was dealing with the Elf in the painting.

 

“It is dangerous here. The winds will try to push over the edge of the cliff.”

 

The hold on his waist tightened and grounded him. Erestor tried to compose himself again, but it was difficult since he had realized what kind of absurd situation he was in. He was dreaming – had to be dreaming – and his dreams had taken him inside the painting. The Elf grounding him was the same Elf he had seen in the painting.

 

“You should go back. I do not know how you came to be here, but this is a dangerous place. Go home.”

 

“I do not know what brought me here.” Erestor hardly heard his own voice since the wind continued to howl in his ears. Add to that the roaring of the water tormenting his ears. “I do not know how to leave.” He had the suspicion that he would leave the moment he woke up, but right now, he was still soundly asleep.

 

“I need to take you to safety.”

 

The stranger began to pull Erestor away from the edge and toward the dunes. The long grass that grew there kept the sand in place and Erestor followed the other Elf down when the stranger sat down on the sand. Looking about, Erestor was still able to make out the dark Sea and the glow emanating from it.

 

“You are safe now, but you can not stay for long. You need to find your way home.”

 

Erestor cocked his head and studied the other Elf. A sad, desperate expression lay in the green eyes and the lips had become a thin line due to the stranger’s tension. Erestor surprised himself by feeling calm and in control. He tried to remind himself that this was just a dream, but it felt much too real to be ‘just’ a dream. “Who are you?”

 

The other Elf shook his head and the raven mane danced against his shoulders as it cascaded down his back. “My name should remain unspoken.” He didn’t want to provoke the Valar again. He had already done so too many times in the past and this was his punishment for living the life he had led.

 

Erestor gathered his strength and whispered just above the wind, “Is it Maglor?”

 

Maglor nodded his head once. “Still, it would be wise not to speak my name again. I want you to forget it instead. Forget our meeting.” He had been ready to jump into the Sea the moment the stranger had appeared. Seeing the strange Elf sway and almost succumb to the gale’s force, he had acted and had steadied him. “You should leave now.”

 

“I do not think that is an option yet.” Erestor blinked. “You are Maglor? One of Fëanor’s sons?”

 

Maglor’s expression briefly came alive and fire appeared. “Do not speak his accursed name! You will only aggravate the Valar!”

 

Intrigued, Erestor placed a hand atop of Maglor’s arm, which was still curled around his waist. “I suspected it was you.” He had almost added ‘inside the painting’ but he chose against adding it, believing he would only upset Maglor further. The other Elf looked upset as it was. “I saw the glow beneath the water and…” Erestor turned one of Maglor’s hands around until the palm showed. “You received those holding the Silmaril.”

 

Maglor felt stunned. He didn’t know what to make of this strange Elf. “What is your name?” He didn’t know why, but suddenly he felt curious. He couldn’t remember the last time he had talked to another Elf. It felt like he had stood upon that cliff for millennia.

 

“My name is Erestor.” Erestor’s fingertips traced the scars on Maglor’s palm. He was dreaming – had to be dreaming – that was the only possibly solution! But why then did Maglor’s hands feel warm and so soft? Why did he feel the indentations in the flesh where the Silmaril had marked Maglor?

 

“Erestor? I do not know that name.” Maglor now studied Erestor in turn. The first thing he noticed was that their hair possessed the same color. Both of them had ebony hair. Erestor’s eyes were almost as dark as his hair, but Maglor was able to make out that they were brown and not black as he had thought. High cheekbones and an elegant brow revealed intelligence and cunning and a look at Erestor’s hand told Maglor that he was dealing with a scholar and not a warrior since there weren’t any calluses on the palm. “What are you doing here? You do not belong here.”

 

“I do not know what I am doing here or how I came to be here.” Erestor suspected that some sort of magic had pulled him into the painting, but he didn’t know the nature of that magic. Who was powerful enough to create a magical painting? One of the Valar perhaps?

 

Maglor felt conflicted. He knew he should urge Erestor to leave because the other Elf wasn’t safe with him, but on the other hand, he wanted the company. He had been alone for a long time. Ever since Maedhros had left him, he had been alone, wandering this shore and debating whether or not he had the necessary courage to follow his brother into death even though he would not be allowed inside the Halls of Waiting. He was a Kinslayer and cursed by the Valar.

 

Erestor couldn’t help feeling curious, but, at the same time, he felt compassion and pity toward Maglor. What should he do next? Wait until he woke again? Speak with Maglor about the painting? But what if this was just a strange dream?

 

The wind that had torn at his robes only moments ago was dying down and the Sea was calming as well. The crescent moon was appearing fully from behind the dark clouds and Erestor and Maglor were bathed in silver rays.

 

Maglor raised his head and looked at the moon and the stars. As long as he could remember, they had remained hidden behind the clouds and not once had the wind stopped roaring. Could it be that Erestor’s presence soothed the elements? For the first time in a very long time, he saw the beauty the shore and the Sea possessed.

 

Erestor coughed in order to clear his throat and then asked, “Is this a dream?”

 

“A dream?” Maglor shrugged. “More like a nightmare.”

 

“Tell me about your nightmare.” Erestor wondered if he had really lost his mind since he was questioning a fantasy, but a need to know overwhelmed him. Something told him that it was important they talked.

 

“How much do you know about me?” Maglor asked. “My name was already known to you, so you probably heard about my fate?”

 

Erestor nodded. “I know you cast the Silmaril into the Sea and that you wanted to jump in after it. Why did you not?”

 

Maglor was surprised. “How can you possibly know my thoughts? Are you some sort of wizard?”

 

Erestor quickly shook his head. Damn, he should have realized he was using common knowledge Maglor thought no one possessed. “I am not a wizard, but I know a great many things.” Elrond possessed the gift of foresight. If necessary Erestor could pretend he possessed it as well.

 

Maglor grew nervous. “Are you a seer then?”

 

Erestor was about to nod and proceed to question Maglor when something odd happened. Maglor, the dunes, the wind, and the Sea began to fade to him and their forms were becoming transparent. /I must be waking up./

 

“Nay, stay! I did not mean it when I told you to leave!” Erestor’s form was also growing transparent and Maglor realized with a start that he didn’t want Erestor to leave again. He didn’t want to be alone any more! He liked having someone to talk to! But, unfortunately, he was unable to stop Erestor from leaving. The space where the other Elf had been seated a moment ago was empty and Maglor was once more alone.

 

~~~

 

Erestor blinked and stared at the ceiling above his bed. Had it just been a dream or had it been something more? Something magical? He sat upright in bed and his gaze traveled to the chair where he had left the painting. He wasn’t really surprised to find that the sheet had been thrown off and the painting had moved again. It stood once more near the foot end of the bed on the mattress and the scene had changed again. Maglor no longer stood with his arms reaching for the skies, but instead sat on the sand and an empty, bereft expression lay on his face. One arm was reaching forward and Erestor realized it was the arm that had been curled around his waist to steady him.

 

Strangely enough he didn’t feel scared or spooked anymore. Erestor felt in control as he crawled toward the painting on all fours. He had been inside that painting, he was certain of that and Maglor still lived inside that painting.

 

It had been more than a dream. He had visited Maglor, had been sucked into that painting and, when he had woken up, had returned to his normal state. Reaching out with his right hand, he placed his fingertips against the section of the painting where Maglor was kneeling on the sand. /I do not know why this is happening to me, but I will find out./

 

Since he was studying the details of the painting, he discovered something in the left bottom corner. It was a signature most likely left there by the artist. Scooting closer, Erestor tried to read the name there and, when he did, he felt shocked. The name he read in the corner was that of Lórien, the Vala of Dreams.

 

~~~

 

Elrond’s expression became concerned when he saw the emerging dark circles beneath Erestor’s eyes. “What is amiss? Did you not have any sleep last night either?” Elrond rose from behind his desk and walked toward Erestor, who stood indecisively in the doorway clutching a painting.

 

Erestor nodded his head. “Aye, I believe that something is wrong.” Erestor allowed Elrond to pull him into the study. “It involves this painting.” Erestor placed the painting onto Elrond’s desk and then seated himself. “Something is wrong with it.”

 

“Is this the painting you mentioned the other day?” Elrond seated himself behind his desk and looked at the painting. Although it breathed a desolate air, he didn’t sense anything wrong with it.

 

“Aye, it is.” Erestor swallowed nervously. Until now, he hadn’t asked himself if Elrond would believe him. He had simply assumed his friend would. “I fell asleep last night and I ended up inside the painting. I stood upon that cliff and talked to the Elf in that painting.”

 

Elrond’s worries increased. “Erestor, did you drink more wine and it went to your head?”

 

Erestor flinched and knew in that instant that Elrond wouldn’t believe him. “I did not drink any wine, Elrond. You must believe me. I was inside that painting and I talked to Maglor.”

 

Elrond studied the painting and understood why Erestor assumed the Elf in the painting was Maglor. “Erestor, maybe I made you work too hard. Would you not like a few days off to rest?” He felt guilty for exhausting Erestor. Why hadn’t he noticed his friend’s fatigue before?

“Look there,” Erestor ordered in a last attempt to convince the half-Elf that he wasn’t making it up. “It is signed by Lórien himself!”

 

Elrond rose from his chair and covered the distance between them. He pulled up a chair, sat down next to Erestor, and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I made you work too hard and I blame myself for overworking you. Erestor, the fact that it is signed in that way makes it even more obvious that this is a prank. Erestor, you somehow became obsessed with this painting and because you lack sleep you are seeing things that are not there. That is not your fault. If anything it is mine for making you work constantly.”

 

“I am not overworked!” Erestor glared at Elrond. “I am telling you the truth! I talked to Maglor when I was inside that painting!”

 

Elrond instantly tried to soothe his distressed friend. “Then it must be the wine. Erestor, I mean you well. Take some days off from work. Glorfindel and I will manage for a while.” Elrond was convinced he was doing the right thing. He was seriously worried about his friend’s health. “You said so yourself that you are not sleeping well.”

 

Erestor held his tongue. He wanted to say; ‘I am not sleeping well because of the painting, not because I am overworked!’ but he remained quiet since he didn’t want to upset Elrond further. If he did, the half-Elf might order him to spend time at the Healing Wing and he had to prevent that from happening. “You are probably right. I could do with some rest.” Since Elrond didn’t believe him, Erestor judged it best to play along. “I will take some time off from work then.”

 

Pleased, Elrond smiled at Erestor. “Aye, acquire some sleep and once you do, you will realize that it was your imagination playing tricks on you. There is nothing special about this painting.” Elrond picked it up from his desk. “Except for the fact that it is a very dark and gloomy painting.” Elrond considered Erestor’s troubled expression and then added, “Would you like for me to keep it in my study? If it upsets you that much, you should not keep it in your rooms.”

 

Suddenly Erestor was overcome with dread. Until that moment, he hadn’t realized that he didn’t want to part from the painting. “Nay, I will keep it with me. Maybe it will help convince me that there is nothing amiss with it when I confront myself with it on a regular basis.” Erestor hoped Elrond would accept his explanation.

 

“Are you sure? Keeping it with me would not be a problem.” Elrond eyed Erestor closely. Had his friend really understood that he had been delusional or was he merely pretending he had understood? He decided to give his friend the benefit of the doubt. He placed the painting close to Erestor’s chair and then gathered his friend’s hands in his. “You know that you always have a listening ear with me, do you not? You can always come to me when something troubles you.”

 

Erestor almost burst out into hysterical laughter. /I just did, Elrond, and you basically told me I am mad!/ He wouldn’t confide in Elrond concerning the painting again.

 

~~~

 

Since he wasn’t required to attend that day’s meetings, Erestor found himself with lots of spare time on his hands. First, he returned the painting to his rooms and carefully placed it beneath his bed. He didn’t want anyone finding it and taking it away. He wanted to visit Maglor again that night after he had fallen asleep. But he wasn’t tired yet and headed for the library.

 

Once he had made his way past the scribes and the head librarian, he searched the shelves for books on Maglor. The few he found, he borrowed and took them back to his rooms with him. He would read them later.

 

“Erestor?”

 

Glorfindel’s voice stopped Erestor in his tracks and he turned to face his friend. “Glorfindel,” he answered and inclined his head in greeting. The blond warrior looked nervous and not his usual charming self.

 

“Elrond told me that you will not attend the council meetings for the next few days.” Glorfindel advanced on Erestor and took in his friend’s expression. Erestor looked tired, just like Elrond had said, but the expression in those dark eyes was alert. “He also mentioned that you are not feeling well.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with me that a few days’ rest will not cure.” Erestor gave Glorfindel a reassuring look. In Elrond and Glorfindel he had good friends who really worried about his health. It was just unfortunate that Elrond had chosen not to believe him when he had told the half-Elf about the bewitched painting.

 

“May I check on you occasionally?” Glorfindel saw the books and cocked his head.

 

“You may check on me, my friend.” Erestor had noticed the curious look and explained, “Since Elrond told me to rest, I figure I should spend my time the best way I could: by reading up.”

 

Glorfindel smiled. It came as no surprise that Erestor would spend his days off reading. “May I call on you tomorrow?” He wanted to show his concern and be a good friend by visiting with Erestor.

 

“You may,” Erestor said, smiling. “Please excuse me now. I should head for my rooms before Elrond finds me standing in the corridor instead of resting as he ordered.”

 

“Aye, you had better do that or he might confine you to the Healing Wing.” Glorfindel smiled back and watched Erestor head back to his rooms. As far as he was concerned, Elrond had been acting like a mother hen. There wasn’t much wrong with Erestor. All the Chief Advisor needed was some decent sleep.

 

~~~

 

Erestor closed the book he had been reading and placed the painting on his lap. He had to find out what was special about the painting. How was it possible that he could go inside it during his dreams and why was Maglor alive inside it?

 

Unlike Elrond, Erestor didn’t lightly dismiss Lórien’s signature in the corner of the canvas. He *did* believe that it was the Vala himself who had painted and signed the painting because that was the only explanation for why the painting possessed such strange powers. He was also convinced that he could go into the painting if he fell asleep again, but it was still early and he was far from being tired.

 

Then he recalled that Elrond had once given him a sleeping potion. He had never used it, since he seldom had trouble sleeping, but it might be helpful now. He walked over to the cupboard, took the phial out, and uncapped it. He only needed to sip for that would be enough to make him feel drowsy and go to sleep within the next hour.

 

He sipped the sleeping potion, put the cap back on, and placed it back into the cupboard. Erestor sat down on the bed and uncovered the painting before placing it beside him on the mattress. He unbuttoned his formal robes and made himself a bit more comfortable. By now, he was convinced that he had experienced something more than a dream the other night. Somehow he had made contact with Maglor’s soul, if such a thing was possible. Lórien must have made that painting for a reason and maybe the Vala had captured Maglor’s essence on canvas since Maglor’s soul had no place to go.

 

Maglor had always been more compassionate than his brothers and, together with Maedhros, they had raised Elrond. It still surprised him that Elrond had so easily dismissed his claim that Maglor’s spirit lived inside that painting. Erestor had thought that Elrond would be interested in establishing a connection too.

 

“We shall speak again,” Erestor whispered as his fingertips brushed against the canvas. “I have so many things to ask you. I want to talk to you again, Maglor.”

 

It took Erestor an hour to go to sleep and, when he started to doze off, he focused on Maglor in the hope to venture into the painting again.

 

~~~

 

“Do not jump, Maglor.”

 

At hearing Erestor’s voice unexpectedly, Maglor spun around. The wind had gained in intensity and had tried to push Maglor off of the cliff, but Maglor fought the pull successfully and walked over to where Erestor was standing. A smile appeared on his usually sad features and he came to a stop in front of the other Elf. “I hoped you would come back.”

 

“Even though it is not safe for me to be here…” A smile accompanied Erestor’s words and that smile showed how much he enjoyed being back inside the painting.

 

Maglor returned that smile, pleased to find that Erestor had a sense of humor. “It can be lonely out here.” Although he eagerly embraced the fact that Erestor had returned, he also found it hard to believe that he wasn’t alone anymore. It felt like he had been alone for ages since Erestor had left. As it was always dark in his world, he had no way to tell how much time had passed by.

 

“We should continue our conversation on safer grounds. Maybe we can return to the dunes?” Erestor started to walk away from the cliff. The wind was a little bit too eager to plunge them down the cliff as far as Erestor was concerned.

 

Maglor followed and tried to rein in his curiosity until they were seated on the sand. “Where did you go when you disappeared? You were gone all of a sudden.” He wanted to touch Erestor, to curl his fingers around the other Elf’s hand in order to just convince him that he had company.

 

Erestor sensed Maglor’s need for physical contact and clasped the other Elf’s cold hand in his. “I had to go home.”

 

“Home…” Maglor’s voice sounded sad. “This is my home now. I know that I must have been here for a long time, but since it is always night I do not know how many years have passed by.”

 

“Many,” Erestor said, unwilling to shock Maglor by telling him the truth. “Do you know where this is? How did you come here?” It was about time he started to collect information, especially since he wanted to help Maglor.

 

“The Silmaril made me roam the lands and, in the end, I ended up here. I cast it into the Sea and I wanted to jump after it, but… Time froze and I feel like I have been standing on this cliff for centuries. Sometimes I even think I did jump and this is death…that the Valar are punishing me by making me jump off this cliff constantly. Am I dead, Erestor? You are a seer. Will you tell me?”

 

Erestor swallowed hard. “I do not know for certain if you are dead, Maglor. Some Elves say that you jumped and that you are dead. That you joined the Silmaril in the Sea and that you drowned, but I do not know for certain. Maybe a part of you survived? Maybe your soul survived?” He had to be careful when telling Maglor about the painting.

 

“I am cursed, Erestor, surely you know that? I slaughtered our kin in the past. I took Elven lives.” Maglor sat cross-legged on the sand and stared idly at his hands which rested inside Erestor’s. “I am damned, Erestor, for all eternity.”

 

Erestor rubbed Maglor’s hands. “I do not believe that.”

 

Maglor looked up at Erestor and gave him a look that held a hint of hope. “Why? Why do you not believe that? I know it is the truth. I know that the Valar damned me and my brothers and I do not blame them. We were wrong – what we did was wrong.”

 

“Maglor, I need to ask you something.” Erestor leaned in closer and caught Maglor’s gaze with his. “Do you know where you are? Where this is?”

 

Maglor nodded. “I know these lands.”

 

Erestor drew in a deep breath; it was time to tell Maglor the truth. “I shall tell you how I came to be here…” Maglor held his breath and Erestor continued. “I found a painting in my rooms and painted on the canvas is this shore, this cliff, these dunes, and then there is you.”

 

“A painting?” Maglor blinked. That was not what he had expected to hear. “What has a painting to do with this?”

 

”I understand that this is hard for you to understand, but please bear with me.” Erestor continued to rub Maglor’s knuckles and smiled reassuringly at the distressed Elf. “On the painting, I can see you moving about. At first, you stood on the cliff and later, you sat on the sand, like you are doing now. The painting also moves about, following me, trying to attract my attention.”

 

“What does this have to do with me?” Maglor found it hard to understand what Erestor was trying to explain to him.

 

“You are inside the painting – you are alive in it.” Erestor wished there was a better way to explain this to Maglor. “When I fell asleep that first time I dreamt I stood on the cliff, but you were not there. The second time I fell asleep, I found you there and we talked. I did not want to leave, but I was waking up and that meant I had to leave. This time, I took a sleeping potion so I would fall asleep again and talk to you. That is why I am here now. I do not know how long I can stay though. I do not know how much time I have before the sleeping potion loses its effect.”

 

“I am alive inside a painting?” Maglor found that hard to believe.

 

“Maglor, you are right. Millennia have passed by since you cast the Silmaril into the Sea. I know what happened to you because I read it in history books. I am not a seer. I am a scholar who studied his kin’s history.” Erestor hoped Maglor would take everything in stride and wouldn’t crumble under all the information. “According to the history as I know it, you cast yourself into the Sea and drowned.”

 

Maglor felt stunned. “I do not know… I do not understand… I am dead?” He blinked again and then shivered. “There were times when I thought this was punishment for what I did – eternal punishment. It always stays dark – it is always night and I am always alone.” Tears appeared in Maglor’s sea-green eyes. “I am truly cursed then. Erestor, what are you doing spending time with the damned? You should return home, go on with your own life, and leave me be!” Maglor wanted to jump to his feet and run away, but Erestor wouldn’t let him and, in the end, he settled down again. “Let me go.”

 

“I can not let you go.” Erestor cocked his head and smiled. “I want to help you.”

 

“Help me? Help the damned? No one can help me!” Maglor made the statement with conviction. “If I am damned to live inside a painting then that is the Valar’s doing.”

 

Erestor nodded. “Aye, it is. The painting is signed by Lórien.”

 

“Lórien?” Maglor’s shoulders slumped forward. “I lost count of all the times that I begged the Valar for forgiveness. I always knew it was in vain, though.” His crimes had shaped his fate and no matter how many good deeds he had done, they would never outweigh the murder he had committed. “Can we speak of something else? About you maybe? Who are you?”

 

“I am Erestor,” he replied as he realized that Maglor needed time to deal with his situation. “I am Elrond’s Chief Advisor and I live in Imladris.” Maglor raised his head the moment Erestor spoke Elrond’s name and the Advisor smiled. “Aye, you remember Elrond, do you not?”

 

“I remember him and I remember the pain I caused him.” Maglor felt depressed and guilty. “We took them away from their parents.” Elwing had managed to flee before Feanor’s sons had managed to catch her and that had been her salvation. “We ruined the twins’ lives.”

 

“You and Maedhros were the best surrogate fathers Elrond and Elros could have wished for. You wronged them, but you also made amends.”

 

“No matter what I did, I never succeeded in making amends. We took their parents away from them.” Maglor peeked at Erestor from behind his dark hair. “What became of Elrond and Elros?”

 

“Elros chose a mortal life. He died after a long and fulfilling life. Elrond became the Lord of Imladris and is well-respected and revered on Arda. Whenever he spoke of you in the past, he did so with fondness to his voice.” Erestor wanted to offer the suffering Elf some consolation.

 

“I can never forgive myself for what I did.” Maglor suddenly realized that Erestor was still holding his hands, rubbing his digits and he craved the continuation of the contact which he had missed for so long. But it couldn’t continue for Erestor’s sake. “You can not come back ever again, do you understand, Erestor?” He freed his hands from Erestor’s hold and moved away from the other Elf. “You should not be here. I am a Kinslayer, Erestor. Go back to Imladris and serve Elrond. Forget about me!”

 

“I can not.” Erestor remained calm and controlled. “The painting will not let me. It will find me and pull me back in again.”

 

“Then you must destroy it!”

 

Erestor resolutely shook his head. “I will not do that for I believe that destroying the painting equals destroying your soul.”

 

“Destroy it,” Maglor repeated. “And end my misery.” He looked up at the midnight sky and lost the fight to keep back his tears. They flowed down his cheeks and dripped onto the sand. “I was right then. I have been here for millennia and I have grown tired of vegetating. Please, Erestor, have pity on me and destroy the painting.”

 

Erestor shook his head again. “Nay, I believe that the painting appeared in my rooms for a reason.”

 

“And what reason might that be?”

 

Erestor reached out and wiped away Maglor’s tears. The liquid slid down his fingers and made him aware of the fact that he was dealing with a living being. He didn’t know what Maglor was, Elf, spirit, or something in-between, but he was determined to help. “The painting found me for a reason. I did not find it. I believe that I am supposed to help you. Maybe we can find a way for you to leave the painting and return to Middle-Earth as an Elf?” The more Erestor thought about it, the more convinced he became that he had been chosen to help Maglor escape his dreadful fate.

 

“The Valar would never allow it.” Maglor was scared to believe Erestor had reached the right conclusion.

 

Erestor didn’t quite agree. “Lórien painted the painting and then it appeared in my rooms. That means he must want me to help you. Why else would he send it to me?” Erestor nodded a few times. “It must be because Lórien wants me to help you.”

 

“I do not deserve clemency, Erestor. What I did was wrong. The Valar were right to punish me. There is no escape for me.” Maglor lowered his gaze. He felt miserable. Although this was only the second time Erestor and he had met, he was already growing attached to Erestor and he didn’t want the other Elf to leave.

 

Erestor moved his hands to Maglor’s shoulders and then pulled the trembling Elf close. “I believe in second chances, Maglor, and maybe Lórien believes in them too. You suffered long enough and you repent your deeds. You know that what you did was wrong. Maybe that is enough for the Valar to give you this chance?”

 

“I am afraid to believe that,” Maglor whispered as he accepted the embrace. He rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder and released a choked cry. He had missed this so much! “I forgot what it is like to be held.”

 

Erestor’s heart went out to Maglor. “I promise to visit you again shortly.” He didn’t know how much time he had spent in this realm. It felt like minutes, but in the real world, it could just as well be hours. “I will not desert you, Maglor. I will come back to you.”

 

“Erestor, you do not know how much it means to me that you…that you…that you want to help me.” Maglor wiped away his remaining tears and offered Erestor a sad smile. “Please come back. Please do not leave me alone for too long.”

 

“I vow that I will find a way to release you from this painting.” Erestor pulled Maglor even closer and tightened his hold on him. On the edges of his mind, he could feel the urge to return to the real world. “I will wake up shortly and then I will vanish on you. Do not be afraid though. I will return to you.”

 

“I do not want you to leave.” Maglor frantically looked about. The wind was gaining in strength and the clouds were growing gray, hiding more and more of the crescent moon. “It is so lonely here.”

 

“I will return to you.” Erestor clung to Maglor’s form as long as he could. But the sleeping potion had lost its effect and he was waking up. “I am sorry, but I have to go.” He looked into Maglor’s swimming eyes and his heart broke, having to leave the hurting Elf behind alone. “I will return…”

 

A moment later, Erestor was gone and Maglor’s arms were empty again.

 

~~~

 

Erestor felt exhausted. He was at a loss to explain his fatigue considering the fact that he had slept several hours and should feel rested instead. He could also tell that someone had been in his rooms, since food and water had been placed on the nightstand. He surmised that either Elrond or, what was more likely, Glorfindel had visited with him while he had been asleep. Next to him was the painting and his heart thumped loudly as he saw the despair that rested on Maglor’s face. “I am sorry that I had to leave,” he whispered while caressing the canvas. “But I will take you out of there. I do not know yet how, but I *will* find a way, I promise.”

 

~~~

 

“You still look fatigued. Did you do as I told you? Did you rest, Erestor?” Elrond’s worries increased as he saw the darkening rings beneath Erestor’s eyes.

 

Erestor seated himself and exchanged a look with Glorfindel. The blond warrior shrugged his shoulders, indicating Erestor was on his own where Elrond’s fussing was concerned. “Traitor,” he whispered and glared at Glorfindel.

 

“I can not help you,” Glorfindel said sweetly. Although he agreed that Elrond was overly concerned, he couldn’t deny that Erestor *did* look tired.

 

“You did not answer my question,” Elrond reprimanded him slightly. “Did you sleep, Erestor?”

 

“I slept,” Erestor replied and stopped himself from snapping at Elrond.

 

“Maybe you should give me the painting so I can keep it safe. That way it might stop haunting you.”

 

Erestor gave Elrond a look full of warning. “The painting stays where it is: in my rooms.”

 

Elrond delicately moistened his lips. “Erestor, you are definitely obsessed with that painting.” Elrond wondered where the painting had come from. Who had placed it inside Erestor’s rooms?

 

“I slept several hours today,” Erestor said and waved Elrond’s comments away. “And I will sleep some more.”

 

Elrond wasn’t convinced though. Maybe it would be a good idea to visit with Erestor that night and remove the painting from his rooms. The effect the painting had on Erestor was unhealthy and it would be best to remove it from his friend’s quarters.

 

Glorfindel’s gaze shifted from Erestor to Elrond and back to Erestor again. Elrond had told him about the painting, and contrary to Elrond, the blond warrior didn’t dismiss the possibility that Lórien might be involved. He had met one of the Valar, Námo, personally and he knew they were capable of meddling in the affairs of the Firstborn. Maybe he should offer Erestor his help, especially since Elrond was determined to believe that Erestor was losing his mind.

 

~~~

 

“Erestor, wait for me!”

 

Erestor looked up, surprised to hear Glorfindel call out to him. “What do you want, Glorfindel?” He felt irritated that Elrond had continued to fuss over him during dinner. Glorfindel had stayed out of their argument and so Erestor had surmised that Glorfindel agreed with Elrond.

 

Glorfindel raised his hands and showed his palms to Erestor in an effort to placate the other Elf. “I mean well. I am not here to scold you like Elrond did.”

 

Erestor raised an eyebrow. “You do not concur with him, then?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “I do not.” Glorfindel fell into step beside Erestor and accompanied the Chief Advisor to his rooms. “I met one of the Valar, Námo, once and I know they are capable of meddling in our affairs. Námo meddled when he allowed me to return to Arda. I was not supposed to return, you know.” Glorfindel’s expression saddened. “Námo created a precedent by letting me go. The rest of the Valar were not pleased when they found out that he had let me leave.”

 

They had reached Erestor’s rooms and the Chief Advisor pushed down the door handle. A moment later, he stepped inside and then he moved aside to let Glorfindel enter as well. “I need a friend right now,” he whispered and gave Glorfindel a grateful look. “I wish Elrond believed me though.”

 

“I can not change his opinion, Erestor, but I can try to help.” Glorfindel followed Erestor over to the bed where the painting still lay. “Is that it?” He sat down on the bed and placed the painting on his lap. Dark shores, midnight sky, a clouded moon, and a single Elf stared back at him from the canvas. The Elf looked miserable, huddled as he was on his knees with his arms wrapped around his frame. “Do you really think this is Maglor?” There was something odd about the painting; his instincts told him that much.

 

“I know it is Maglor.” Erestor seated himself next to Glorfindel on the bed and gave him a melancholy smile. “You probably will not believe me when I say that I talked to him. When I was asleep I was inside that painting and I talked to Maglor.”

 

Glorfindel felt skeptical, but couldn’t dismiss Erestor’s claim that easily. He had seen his share of magic in the Halls of Waiting. “Did he tell you his name?”

 

“Aye, he did.” Erestor felt encouraged that Glorfindel was asking him questions and was willing to believe him. “And he is lonely, Glorfindel. Imagine his situation: he has been alone for over four thousand years!”

 

“Assuming I believe you,” Glorfindel said as his fingertips moved across the canvas. “What do you believe happened to him?” His eyes grew big as he saw Lórien’s signature at the bottom. He was sensitive enough to feel the magic that lingered inside the painting.

 

“I believe Lórien put Maglor’s soul into the painting since it had no place else to go.”

 

“Then why just Maglor? Why not add Maedhros’ soul as well?” The edges of his mind tingled, telling him that the painting possessed unique qualities.

 

“Maybe because Maglor was the gentlest soul of them all?”

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes and concentrated on the vibrations the painting radiated.

 

“Or maybe because Maglor’s voice touched Lórien? It is said that he possessed a magical voice.”

 

“Could be,” Glorfindel agreed with Erestor’s explanation. “What are you going to do next?”

 

“I shall visit with him again the next time I go to sleep.”

 

“And what will you do then?” Glorfindel returned the painting to Erestor.

 

“I promised I would find a way to free him from the painting,” Erestor whispered, giving Glorfindel a hopeful look. “Maybe you would be willing to help me accomplish that?”

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders. “If Lórien is behind this then you should be able to figure out his intentions yourself.”

 

“I do believe he is behind this.” Erestor’s features contorted when he saw the lost expression on Maglor’s face. “Do you really believe me? Elrond refused to believe me.”

 

“I believe you, Erestor. I have been in the Halls of Waiting and I know that the Valar are more than just a figment of our imagination. I will try to help you.”

 

“Thank you, Glorfindel. That is exactly what I need: someone to think along with me and help me come up with a solution.” He felt stronger with Glorfindel’s support.

 

“I will help,” Glorfindel stated. “But you should be careful where Elrond is concerned. He does not believe you and might be inclined to remove the painting from your rooms in your best interest.”

 

Erestor nodded. “I reached the same conclusion. I shall be careful,” he said and hugged the painting close. “I will keep Maglor safe and I will find a way to free him.”

 

~~~

 

Erestor sipped the sleeping potion again. He needed to discuss matters with Maglor and had to be inside the painting again. After lying down on his bed, he stared at Maglor’s form on the canvas and his heart ached at seeing the distressed expression on his face. “I will join you. It will not be long now.” Erestor closed his eyes and his hands slipped down to his sides, releasing the painting from that hold.

 

~~~

 

Maglor had deserted the cliff and had seated himself on the sand in the hope that Erestor would join him shortly. Ever since the other Elf had begun visiting him, he had grown even more aware of his loneliness and could hardly wait for Erestor to join him. He was afraid to think of what would happen if Erestor stopped visiting with him. Since he’d had the pleasure of Erestor’s company he didn’t think he could go back to his lonely existence.

 

“Maglor, I am over here.” Erestor had appeared behind Maglor and felt saddened at seeing the other Elf’s hunched shoulders. “I am sorry that I can not stay forever,” he offered as he knelt beside the hurting Elf. “If I could I would take you with me right now, but we must be patient. It is only a matter of time before I will find a way to take you back with me. I am certain that Lórien will guide me and that I will find a way to free you.” Erestor wrapped an arm around the trembling Elf.

 

Maglor raised his head and locked eyes with Erestor. “You are back. I was afraid you would forget about me.” Unable to stop himself from reaching out, he lifted his hand and caressed Erestor’s face. “You are real. You are really here.”

 

“Of course I am.” Erestor sat down beside Maglor and pulled him close.

 

Maglor sighed blissfully and leaned against Erestor. He rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder and relaxed. “Do you really believe you can free me?” His dark hair moved against Erestor’s and the strands twined around each other as if in a caress.

 

“I will find a way, I promise.” Erestor hugged Maglor close to him and rested his chin on the other Elf’s raven head. “I never thought I would take a liking to one of Fëanor’s sons.” Maglor tensed in his arms and Erestor hoped he hadn’t made a grave mistake. “I know much about you. I read about your life’s history and yet I feel that I do not know you at all. The Maglor described in the books is nothing like the Maglor I am holding in my arms.”

 

“I have changed,” Maglor whispered. “Suffering can do that to an Elf.” He raised his head and gave Erestor a pleading look. “How long have I been stuck inside the painting?”

 

Erestor swallowed convulsively and caressed Maglor’s face. “Over four thousand years have passed by since you died.”

 

Maglor sucked in his breath in shock. “I have been here for that long?” He shook his head in disbelief and then stared at Erestor. “I wish the Valar had let me fade instead.”

 

“Do not say such a thing!” Erestor vehemently shook his head. “They prevented your death by putting your soul inside this painting. That means they had plans for your future!”

 

“You are a compassionate soul, Erestor. I doubt you would have lasted long had you lived in my time.” Maglor’s hands reached for Erestor’s. After finding the limb, he curled his fingers around it. “Life was different back then. No Elf was safe.”

 

Erestor stroked Maglor’s dark hair and soothed the distressed Elf. “I do not know about that. I have seen my share of war as well.”

 

Maglor wanted to learn more, but held his tongue. Learning about the future would do him little good as long as he was stuck in the painting. “What do I do, Erestor? How do I survive when you are not here with me?”

 

“You must endure a little longer. I will find a way. If necessary, I will summon Lórien and ask him how to free you.”

 

But Maglor shook his head. “No Elf can summon one of the Valar. They come and go as they please.” Erestor’s dark eyes called to him and he felt lost. He had been without company for so long that he was growing heavily attached to Erestor and the thought of the other Elf leaving him was becoming too much to bear. “Can you not stay with me?”

 

“I am sorry, Maglor, but eventually I will wake up again.” Erestor hugged Maglor and rocked him gently. “You must endure,” he repeated. “Take comfort in the fact that I shall return to you and that, one day, I will find a way to free you.” Erestor’s vision was growing hazy, which told him that he was about to wake up again. “I must go now, but it will not be for long. I will visit with you shortly.”

 

“Please do not leave me, Erestor. I need you!” Maglor clung to Erestor. “You are all I have left!”

 

“I am so sorry,” Erestor whispered, tears spilling from his eyes. “But I can not stay any longer.” Erestor’s form grew transparent and Maglor was alone again.

 

~~~

 

Erestor realized that something was wrong the moment he woke up. His hands searched for the painting, but the space beside him was empty. He sat upright with a start and looked about frantically. The painting was gone!

 

Erestor leaned down and searched the floor. Maybe the painting had fallen down? He began to panic when he didn’t find the painting on the floor either. A cold sweat formed on his brow and his hands shook when he realized the dreadful truth: someone had stolen the painting! But then Glorfindel’s warning returned to him. Glorfindel had told him to be careful because Elrond might resort to removing the painting from his rooms.

 

Erestor rose from the bed, put on his evening robes, and marched toward the doorway. The Valar help Elrond if the half-Elf had really stolen the painting!

 

~~~

 

Elrond woke from the banging on his door. He sat upright, sighed, and slipped into his morning robes after rising from the bed.

 

“Elrond, open the door this instant! I know you took the painting and I want it back!” Erestor continued to bang on the door, fully aware of the fact that Elrond would really think him mad after this incident. But he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered was retrieving the painting.

 

“Control yourself.” Elrond hissed as he opened the door. Elrond gave Erestor an angry look and pushed his friend into the corridor. He closed the door behind him and glared at Erestor. “Can this not wait until tomorrow? It is the middle of the night!”

 

“It is *your* fault that I am forced to disturb your rest! You took the painting and I want it back!”

 

Elrond marveled at the way Erestor’s eyes glittered. The long, raven hair had escaped the braids and danced wildly against Erestor’s shoulders and back. Tangled locks framed Erestor’s handsome face, a face that was distorted with anger. Erestor could throw quite a tantrum. Elrond knew this for he had experienced them first hand and knew he had to placate his angry friend. “Erestor, I took the painting because I worry about your sanity! Look at yourself! It is the middle of the night and you are banging on my door because of a painting! Did you lose your wits, my dear friend?”

 

Erestor needed all of his discipline in order not to yell at Elrond. “That painting belongs to me! You stole it and I demand you return it to me!” He wasn’t going into another discussion about his sanity right now. “Give it back!”

 

Elrond judged it best not to aggravate Erestor any further. For one moment he considered calling the guards and having Erestor escorted to the Healing Wing, but then Glorfindel appeared. The blond warrior had woken due to the noise Elrond and Erestor were making and now advanced on them.

 

“What is this all about?” Glorfindel noticed Erestor’s tense state and Elrond’s upset expression. It didn’t take him long to figure out what must have happened.

 

“He stole the painting. Elrond, give it back.” Erestor’s hands had turned into fists.

 

Glorfindel decided to mediate. “Elrond, return the painting to Erestor. You might not believe him, but I do. The painting is special. You might not sense the magic in it, but I do.”

 

Elrond gazed at Glorfindel in wonder. “Have you lost your mind too?”

 

Glorfindel cocked his head and studied Elrond. “How come you do not sense its magic when Erestor and I do?” Elrond possessed Vilya, a Ring of power, and the half-Elf was said to be a sensitive. So why wasn’t Elrond picking up on the unique qualities the painting possessed?

 

Elrond blinked. He couldn’t believe Glorfindel had been that forward!

 

“Fetch the painting and return it to Erestor,” Glorfindel suggested warmly. Elrond nodded and Glorfindel waited until Elrond had stepped into the room before he addressed Erestor. “Elrond senses it too but he refuses to believe that what he senses is real.”

 

Erestor shook his head. “I do not believe that. He is simply determined to cross me.”

 

But Glorfindel didn’t agree. “Think about it, Erestor. Elrond is the gifted one. He senses more things than we do. So would he not notice the presence inside the painting?”

 

“Then why does he deny sensing it?” Erestor frowned, puzzled. Glorfindel’s explanation made sense in an odd way.

 

“Because he is afraid,” Glorfindel replied the exact moment Elrond reappeared in the corridor. Addressing Elrond, he said, “You are afraid to believe some piece of Maglor survived and is still alive. Why is that?”

 

Elrond considered denying the truth, but then he gave in. He returned the painting to Erestor, who immediately hugged it close to his chest. “I do not want to discuss this out here in the corridor.”

 

“Let us go to my rooms then. We can talk there.” Glorfindel raised his hand and pointed in the direction of his quarters.

 

Elrond’s shoulders slumped forward. He had hoped he wouldn’t have to do this, but his friends were going to make him at any rate.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel poured Elrond a glass of miruvor and handed it to the half-Elf, who had seated himself near the fireplace. Glorfindel then poured wine for Erestor and himself and joined the two dark-haired Elves. They were all sitting down and Glorfindel worried because Elrond kept his gaze lowered and fixed on the floor. He couldn’t remember Elrond looking so ashamed before.

 

Erestor sipped his wine and then placed his hand on Elrond’s. The half-Elf looked up and Erestor thought he saw a haunted expression in the gray eyes. “What happened between Maglor and you?”

 

Elrond judged it best to just say it. Stalling wouldn’t put him anywhere. “I was not always the calm and controlled Elf I am today.” Erestor snorted and Elrond gazed at his friend in surprise. “Why do you react like that?”

 

“I would hardly call you that, Elrond. I have seen you lose your temper on more than one occasion,” Erestor explained smiling. Glorfindel nodded his head for he had witnessed some tantrums himself.

 

Elrond shrugged his shoulders and managed a weak smile. “Fine, maybe I am not always calm and controlled.”

 

“I apologize for interrupting you. Please continue,” Erestor answered and squeezed Elrond’s hand.

 

Elrond sipped his miruvor and then drew in a deep breath. “I was rebellious shortly before Maglor and I parted ways. I attacked him, verbally and physically. For years I did my best to accept that I had lost my parents and that Maglor and Maedhros were doing their best to raise Elros and me, but a part of me hated them for taking our parents away. My anger obtained the better of me that last time and I scolded him. I also slapped him. Elros tried to keep me in check, but when I am angry…”

 

“Then you are really angry,” Erestor finished for Elrond. “And now you are afraid to face him again?”

 

“Partly,” Elrond admitted. “But another part of me wants to bury the hatchet and lay the past to rest.” Elrond looked at the painting which Erestor had placed close to his chair. “Do you really believe Maglor exists inside the painting?”

 

“I am certain.” Erestor considered his next step. “Do you trust me, Elrond?” Elrond gave him a startled look and he patted the half-Elf’s hand soothingly.

 

“I trust you,” Elrond replied, mystified as to why Erestor was asking him that question.

 

Erestor then turned to Glorfindel. “I have a plan.” Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and waited for Erestor to continue. “Elrond and I will drink a sleeping potion that will allow us to visit with Maglor and I want you to watch over us while we sleep, Glorfindel.”

 

Elrond looked baffled. “But Erestor, who says that I will be able to go inside the painting? Maybe it only works for you?”

 

Erestor shook his head. “I believe I can take you with into the painting. Are you willing to try, Elrond?”

 

“I will guard your sleep,” Glorfindel added, believing Erestor’s idea worthwhile enough to try.

 

Elrond still wasn’t completely convinced, but in the end, he gave in. “I will agree to this, even though I believe it will fail.”

 

“Do you not understand?” Erestor leaned in closer and looked Elrond in the eyes. “I need your help. I need to find out how to retrieve Maglor out of the painting.”

 

“What if he is supposed to stay in there?” Elrond asked.

 

“I do not think that is the case. Lórien sent me the painting for a reason. I believe it is time for Maglor to be freed. Lórien would have kept the painting otherwise.” Erestor repeatedly nodded. “We must do this together.”

 

Glorfindel tended to agree. Lórien had set everything in motion for a reason and Elrond was part of that reason. “Fetch the sleeping potion, Erestor. We should do this now.”

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel sat with his back resting against the headboard of his bed. Stretched out on their sides were Elrond and Erestor. The two dark-haired Elves lay facing each other and their fingers were twined.

 

“I believe that I can take you with me into the painting as long as we maintain physical contact,” Erestor explained his intentions. The painting stood against the foot of the bed and Erestor concentrated on reaching out to Maglor. They had drunk the sleeping potion about an hour ago and were growing increasingly sleepy.

 

“What should I say when I face Maglor? Will he be angry with me?” Elrond felt nervous.

 

“I do not think so. He probably understood why you lashed out at him.” Erestor squeezed Elrond’s fingers again. He briefly locked eyes with Glorfindel and felt reassured once the blond Elf smiled at him. Glorfindel would keep them and the painting safe. Erestor was growing sleepy and his mind stretched and reached out to the painting and Maglor.

 

~~~

 

Maglor was surprised to see not one form, but two materialize in front of him. He was still seated on the sand for, ever since Erestor had begun to visit with him, he had avoided returning to the cliff. He was afraid he would tumble forward and never meet with Erestor again. Erestor had given him hope and Maglor desperately clung to the promises the other Elf had made.

 

Maglor recognized Erestor first and crept forward, reaching out to touch the other Elf, but his hand froze in mid-air. The second form had also taken shape and he looked into very familiar eyes: gray eyes, eyes which had glared at him in anger in the past. “Elrond…” Why had Erestor brought the half-Elf along? He pulled back his hand and crawled backward, trying to increase the distance between them.

 

Elrond flinched when he recognized Maglor was kneeling close to him. Maglor had become his foster-father and both Elros and he had been fond of the elder Elf until that fateful day when his anger had taken the better of him. Elrond hadn’t realized just how angry he had been until his emotions had exploded.

 

“Erestor…” Maglor’s voice possessed a warning edge to it when he locked gazes with the other Elf. “You should not have brought him along with you.” But then he realized how much older Elrond looked and recalled Erestor telling him that it had been over four thousand years since he had died. That meant that Elrond had also grown older, matured, and maybe the half-Elf had learned to deal with his rage. Maglor had never blamed Elrond for his outburst. He understood what had made Elrond react that way. After all, because of the actions of Fëanor’s sons, Elros and Elrond had lost their family.

 

“I do not believe this!” Elrond knelt on the sand and stared at Maglor in wonder. “This can not be!”

 

“I told you,” Erestor said softly. He crawled toward Maglor and ended up kneeling next to the elder Elf. Carefully, he placed an arm around Maglor’s waist and pulled him close in order to comfort him. Each time he visited Maglor he felt closer to the other Elf.

 

“Maglor, I…” Elrond raised a trembling hand and touched Maglor’s face. He hissed in surprise when his fingertips encountered warm flesh. “You are real.”

 

Maglor was speechless. He hadn’t been prepared to speak with Elrond after such a long time. He remained quiet and let Elrond set the pace.

 

“I am sorry,” Elrond whispered in-between convulsive sobs. “I am sorry I lashed out at you that day. You did not deserve that.” Elrond hadn’t realized just how guilty he had felt until he had spoken the words. “You tried to raise me well and you loved Elros and me.”

 

Maglor swallowed hard and pressed closer to Erestor, but his gaze remained fixed on Elrond. “I understand why you did it, Elrond. You suffered much and so did your brother. All that anger was bound to surface one day. I do not blame you.”

 

Maglor’s forgiveness soothed Elrond and he calmed down. “We shall discuss this in depth once we take you out of the painting.”

 

Maglor smiled sadly at Elrond. “Contrary to Erestor I do not believe I can leave the painting. This is my punishment.” Erestor hugged him tighter and Maglor savored the close contact. He rested his head against Erestor’s shoulder and closed his eyes in bliss.

 

Erestor caressed Maglor’s long hair in an effort to offer comfort. It was then that he noticed their changed surroundings. “Look, Arien has appeared!”

 

Maglor blinked, looked up at the sky, and was stunned to see that the air had cleared. Blue sky appeared from behind the clouds and the crescent moon was gone. Day had finally come after a long night. The wind had died down and golden rays touched Maglor’s face. Unable to contain himself, he released his tears. Droplets of salty water dripped from his face and he forgot to wipe them away, enthralled as he was at Arien’s appearance. “This can not be happening!” For over four thousand years he had lived in darkness and now he was bathed in light.

 

Something that Glorfindel had said returned to Erestor. The blond warrior was convinced that Lórien would show them the way out. Maybe this was it? If only he knew what Lórien wanted them to do!

 

/Take the leap off the cliff, Erestor… It will take Maglor into your realm./

 

Erestor quickly checked to see if Maglor or Elrond had also heard the whisper, but they seemed unaware that someone had spoken. /Lórien?/

 

/Just jump, Erestor./

 

“Erestor, are you well?” Maglor, who was still resting against Erestor, gave the other Elf a worried look. “Are you waking up again so soon? Can you not stay a bit longer? It is so lonely when you are gone.”

 

Elrond watched Maglor and realized that he wanted another chance, for he had wronged the elder Elf in the past. “I do not want to wake up just yet. I want to talk to you, Maglor.” When Maglor smiled weakly at him, Elrond’s heart missed a beat. Maglor had also smiled at him in that way whenever he had done something that had pleased the elder Elf in the past. As an Elfling, he had fought hard to gain Maglor’s approval.

 

Erestor resolutely rose from the sand and pulled Maglor along with him. “There is something we need to do.” Maglor looked puzzled, but followed when Erestor walked toward the cliff. Even Elrond followed. “We must jump,” Erestor said, hoping Lórien meant them well and wasn’t luring them into a trap. /Why would he? He helped us so far./

 

/That is right, Erestor. Take that leap and fly./

 

Erestor curled his fingers tightly around Maglor’s hand and then reached for Elrond’s with his other. “We must jump.”

 

Maglor’s reaction was instant. “Nay!” He didn’t know why, but the prospect of having to jump terrified him. “I do not want to do that!”

 

Elrond remained silent for this was something between Erestor and Maglor, he understood that much. Erestor turned toward Maglor, briefly letting go of Elrond’s hand, and placed his hands on either side of the elder Elf’s head. “You must trust me, Maglor. I would never do anything to harm you.”

 

“But… I shall die when I jump!”

 

Elrond coughed to clear his throat. “You did...over four thousand years ago, Maglor.”

 

Maglor shuffled his feet, undecided. “Erestor, what if you are wrong? What if I will lose you when we jump?”

 

“You will not lose me. I will hold your hand and I promise not to let go.” Erestor lowered his hands and regained his hold on Maglor and Elrond’s hands. “I will not let go,” Erestor repeated his promise.

 

Maglor shook like a leaf and looked to Elrond for support, but the half-Elf seemed to back up Erestor. “We should do this,” Elrond said. “Erestor is convinced that this is the right thing to do and we should heed his advice.”

 

Those words robbed Maglor of his last hope to change Erestor’s mind. “I will lose you when I jump,” Maglor whispered.

 

“Trust me.” Erestor began to pull Maglor and Elrond toward the cliff. “Trust me,” he repeated and pulled Maglor against him. “Jump with us.”

 

Elrond’s throat had gone dry when he looked down the cliff and into the roaring water. He understood Maglor’s fear and hopefully Erestor was right that this was the way out.

 

/Jump!/ The command echoed in all three Elves’ minds and Erestor pulled them over the edge. They started to fall and fully expected to hit the surface of the water any moment, but their landing was softer than expected. Soft...and dry.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel grew alert the moment Erestor and Elrond began to move about in their sleep. Their hands let go of each other and then reached for each other again. A roaring ‘Jump!’ echoed in his thoughts and a moment later, the space in-between Erestor and Elrond began to vibrate. Something was happening and Glorfindel wondered if he should fetch his sword so he could defend his friends from whatever was happening.

 

Then Glorfindel understood what was happening: a shape was taking form and it didn’t take Glorfindel long to realize that Erestor had found a way to bring Maglor back with them.

 

Fascinated, he stared at the stranger that now rested in-between Elrond and Erestor. The long, dark hair was entwined with Erestor’s and the two Elves were facing each other while Elrond was spooned behind Maglor. Sea-green eyes opened and Glorfindel sucked in his breath as he saw the age and wisdom in them.

 

Maglor blinked and tried to take in his surroundings, but his journey back to Arda had overwhelmed him. He tightened his hold on Erestor and let go, drifting off into a healing sleep.

 

Elrond’s eyes revealed reverence and affection when he looked at his foster-father. Thanks to Lórien’s meddling and Erestor’s determination, Maglor had returned to Middle-Earth.

 

TBC in Letting Go


	2. Chapter 2

Letting Go

 

“Hm, the bed is not big enough for the four of us.” Glorfindel rose from the bed and to his feet. In his sleep, Maglor had begun to toss and turn and was taking up more space.

 

Elrond nodded and followed Glorfindel’s example. He left the bed and went to stand beside Glorfindel. “We shall give you some privacy,” Elrond addressed Erestor. “You reclaimed him...you should be the first Elf he sees when he wakes up.” He didn’t mind giving Maglor up to Erestor since Maglor was there to stay and he would have ample opportunity to talk to his foster-father.

 

Glorfindel shuffled his feet. Elrond had his rooms to return to, but where was he supposed to go? The barracks? His office? He already spent so many hours there, working hard. It was always nice to come home to his quarters and relax. But he could hardly throw Erestor and Maglor out!

 

Elrond saw Glorfindel shuffle his feet and easily reached the right conclusion. “You can stay in my rooms.” He would welcome some company. Ever since his wife had sailed West, he had been lonely and it would be a nice change to not go to sleep alone. Maybe Glorfindel and he could talk some more and enjoy another glass of wine.

 

“I accept your kind invitation.” Glorfindel gave Elrond a grateful smile. They had been friends – best friends – for so many years and the offer was welcome.

 

Elrond leaned in closer and pressed a chaste kiss onto Maglor’s brow. The elder Elf didn’t stir, but continued to sleep in Erestor’s arms. “I will visit with you in a few hours,” he told Erestor.

 

Erestor nodded. “You are always welcome to visit. After all, Maglor was a father to you.”

 

“Thank you, Erestor,” Elrond answered and a tear made its way down his cheek. “Thank you for believing in the magic of the painting and for not giving up in spite of everything I said and did. I should have believed you.”

 

Erestor gave Elrond a reassuring smile. “You could not have stopped me for long. Lórien wanted me to free him and he would have found a way to return the painting to me.”

 

“I believe you are right,” Elrond agreed. He followed Glorfindel over to the doorway and looked over his shoulder one last time at the sleeping Elf. “Take good care of him, Erestor. He is very important to me.”

 

“I will,” Erestor promised and tightened his hold on Maglor, who pushed closer in his sleep.

 

Elrond opened the door, stepped into the corridor, and gestured for Glorfindel to follow. Glorfindel followed Elrond into his quarters and then remained standing near the doorway before closing the door and waited. Elrond looked up, a bit surprised that he needed to repeat his invitation. “Come closer, Glorfindel. The bed is big enough for the two of us.”

 

Glorfindel felt nervous. “Elrond, I shall sleep on the sofa.” The sofa stood under the window and would keep some distance between the two of them.

 

Elrond frowned. “You do not want to share a bed with me?”

 

“It is not that,” Glorfindel whispered as he shuffled his feet again.

 

Elrond felt puzzled. “Then what is it?” He had reached the bed by that time and since the covers were already down, he lay down and pulled them up to his waist. It was a cool night and Elrond had always had the tendency to feel chilly. Maglor had once mentioned it might be due to the fact that he was half-Elven.

 

Glorfindel clearly felt embarrassed. “I do not want to hurt your feelings, but… I feel it is inappropriate for me to share your bed. That is the bed you shared with your wife.” There! He had said it. How would Elrond react?

Elrond sat upright, drew in a deep breath, and extended a hand to Glorfindel. “Come over here,” he ordered and then patted the space next to him.

 

Glorfindel reluctantly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the side with his back to Elrond. Elrond promptly moved closer and turned Glorfindel’s head his way so the blond Elf had to look at him. “Celebrían left four hundred years ago, Glorfindel. And although I miss her greatly and still love her, I do not believe that you sleeping in this bed would be wrong.” His eyes swam with unshed tears as he continued. “She will never return to me and the future is uncertain, always in motion. Who says I will ever be reunited with her in Aman? Who says I will sail when the time comes? Maybe I will stay behind.”

 

Shocked, Glorfindel turned until he sat facing Elrond. “I did not know you were considering staying behind! Everyone will sail! Your sons, Erestor, I…”

 

“Celeborn will stay,” Elrond stated softly. “We often talk about our future, Glorfindel.”

 

“I did not know…” Glorfindel tried to make sense of the things Elrond had just revealed to him. This was so unexpected! “But why would you decide against sailing West and being reunited with your wife? I know how much you love her!”

 

Elrond sighed. “Glorfindel, I failed her. I should have kept her safe. I should have known about the Orcish threat.”

 

“You could not know!” Glorfindel’s hair danced against the small of his back. “No one knew!”

 

“I have Vilya. I should have used it to keep her safe.” Elrond lowered his gaze and stared at the mattress.

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened. “But Elrond!”

 

“And afterwards, I could not heal her. I failed as a husband and as a healer. There are no excuses for the way I caused her demise.” Elrond trembled and forced himself to hold back the tears that were trying to escape his eyes. He let his long, brown hair fall in front of his face like a curtain and closed his eyes. Celebrían had never blamed him for what had happened to her, but he blamed himself. She had been forgiving in her sorrow and had tried to soothe his conscience, but Elrond had been determined to punish himself and she had been unable to reach him in his self-centered anger. She had released him from his vows the day before she had sailed West, wishing him the best and telling him that she hoped he would find a new love in time. She had loved him so much that she had been able to set him free, but Elrond had clung to his vows and had refused to let her go. He had vowed to be faithful forever. Celebrían had shaken her head at hearing that and there had been nothing left she could do except leave and hope he would come to terms with what had happened.

 

“Elrond?” Growing concerned for his friend, Glorfindel reached out and brushed the brown hair away from Elrond’s face so he could see it. “What is amiss?” He disliked seeing the half-Elf in such distress. Elrond was the kindest and wisest Elf he knew and he had vowed to always protect him and take care of him. But it was not because the Valar had demanded that he do so before his release from the Halls, but because he had come to care for Elrond after serving the half-Elf for some years. Elrond’s loneliness reflected his own.

 

“I was remembering the past,” Elrond said in a small voice. He pulled back so he could let his hair shield his face again and Glorfindel’s hand remained poised in the air.

 

Glorfindel understood. “You are not to blame for what happened to her. You should know that.” Elrond raised his head and for one moment Glorfindel flinched at seeing the anger and pain in the gray eyes. Elrond had a lot more demons to exorcise than he’d ever had. He’d only had come to terms with losing Ecthelion, his lover who had died in the heat of battle. Glorfindel had also suffered from survivor’s guilt right after his return to the living, but had eventually realized that Ecthelion wouldn’t have wanted him to punish himself that way, so he had let go of his lover’s memory. Contrary to Glorfindel, Elrond clung painfully to his wife’s memory and that was causing the half-Elf to hurt. “It is the truth,” Glorfindel declared, refusing to back down. “You feel guilty for not having suffered her fate.”

 

The anger in Elrond’s eyes died and sorrow replaced it. “I know that, Glorfindel, but I do not know how to handle that. I lost her, Glorfindel. I lost her forever.”

 

Glorfindel gave into his instincts and bestowed a gentle embrace on Elrond. When the half-Elf didn’t fight him, he pulled Elrond close until they rested on their sides, facing each other. “Rest against me for tonight, Elrond. I am there for you. Take your comfort from my presence.” Elrond rested his head against Glorfindel’s shoulder and the blond Elf tightened his hold on the half-Elf. “I felt lonely, guilty, and depressed when I lost Ecthelion, but I quickly realized that my lover would not want to me to waste my life that way. I returned to Arda, he did not. That was never my decision. Ecthelion died and I felt guilty for being alive again.”

 

“You understand,” Elrond whispered against Glorfindel’s chest.

 

Glorfindel stroked Elrond’s hair and smiled ruefully. “Elrond, we all suffer our share of loss. I lost Ecthelion, you lost Celebrían, Maglor his family and his honor, and I am certain that Erestor lost dear ones in the past as well.” Erestor had once hinted at having lost his lover in the Battle of the Last Alliance and, although Glorfindel couldn’t be certain of that lover’s identity, he had always assumed it had been Ereinion. “And we found ways to deal with our grief and loss. You must do the same. You can not cling to Celebrían’s memory. It will only worsen your guilt and loneliness.”

 

Elrond raised his head and looked at the golden-haired Elf. “Are you saying I should open my heart again?” He didn’t know how he felt about that. A part of him saw opening his heart again as the ultimate betrayal, but another part applauded Glorfindel’s words. That part of him wanted to love and be loved again.

 

“That is exactly what I am saying, my dear friend.” Glorfindel gently forced Elrond’s head back against his chest and resumed stroking the brown hair. “But you should not be making any decisions now. You are emotional at the moment and need to calm down. But I want you to know that you always have a listening ear with me, Elrond.”

 

“Thank you for being such a good friend.” Elrond smiled against Glorfindel’s chest. “I need one.”

 

“You will always have me, Elrond.” Glorfindel grew quiet after that and listened to Elrond’s breathing as it slowed down. The half-Elf had fallen asleep, which was a good thing since Elrond needed to rest.

 

The fact that he felt deeply for Elrond didn’t come as a surprise to Glorfindel. He had always suspected that his feelings had deepened a little bit too much. The attraction had always been there, but he had always kept his distance, realizing that Elrond and Celebrían were happy in their love for each other. But then the she-Elf had left and Elrond’s heart had been broken. For the last four centuries, he had tried being the best friend Elrond could have hoped for and, at the same time, had realized that it could never become more. Not as long as Elrond clung to his wife’s memory. But maybe Elrond had begun to let go? In that case, there was still some hope for him to unlock Elrond’s heart and guide him from darkness into light.

 

~~~

 

Erestor watched over Maglor as the elder Elf slept. His sleep had become more restful and the tossing and turning had stopped. Maglor now rested quietly in his arms with his head against Erestor’s left shoulder. Erestor had wrapped himself around the other Elf’s form and hoped Maglor sensed his soothing presence in his sleep.

 

Unexpected noise coming from the balcony startled Erestor and he realized the precarious situation he was in. Maglor was clinging to him and there was no way for Erestor to leave the bed and investigate.

 

The curtains rustled, moved, and were then pushed aside. At first, Erestor thought that Glorfindel had returned, but the stranger’s features were not Glorfindel’s. He had never seen this Elf before. “Who are you? What are you doing there on the balcony?”

 

Dressed in luxurious red and golden robes, the stranger approached the bed. His golden hair reached his buttocks and curled toward the ends. Laughing blue eyes met his and Erestor marveled at the stranger’s beauty. “You are no Elf,” he realized while looking into those eyes, which were hauntingly entrancing. A golden voice echoed through the room and made Erestor’s eyes widen.

 

“Your words are true. I am no Elf. My name is Lórien. You heard my voice before, when I told you to jump.” Lórien came to a halt near the bed and smiled at the two Elves. “You trusted me and jumped. That saved Maglor from roaming the shores forever.”

 

“What do you want from me?” Erestor tightened his hold further. If the Vala had come to reclaim Maglor, he would be in for a surprise since he wasn’t letting Maglor go.

 

“You already did what I wanted you to do. You reached out to Maglor and freed him from the painting.” Lórien caught sight of the painting and placed it upon a chair so Erestor could see it too.

 

Erestor looked at the painting and a smile curled the corners of his lips. Maglor’s form had disappeared from the canvas and instead of a dark gloomy shore a sun-bathed beach had appeared.

 

“Since you no longer have a use for the painting, I will take it with me.” Lórien smiled and nodded his head once. “You did not disappoint me, Erestor. I chose you for a reason, you see. I knew you would not give up before you had freed Maglor. That is why I chose you and not Elrond. Elrond still carries too much guilt with him.”

 

“Is Maglor here to stay or will you come for him later? Or will Námo try to claim him?” Erestor had to know.

 

“Maglor never died,” the Vala revealed.

 

“What happened?” Erestor was dying to find out the truth. “How did Maglor end up in the painting?”

 

Lórien cocked his head and considered Erestor’s request. “After casting the Silmaril into the Sea, Maglor walked the shores for many centuries. He repented his deeds, but because of the Oath, he was cursed. Then the day came that he wanted to end his life by jumping off that cliff. I could not allow that. He had been begging the Valar for forgiveness for centuries and I took pity on him. I used my powers to create this painting and caught his soul in it. Maglor did not receive a chance to carry out his plan to jump. If he had jumped, his soul would have been lost since it had no place to go.” Lórien gave Erestor a look full of warning. “Whatever happens, Erestor, make certain that he does not die because then not even I can save his soul.”

 

Erestor blinked. Although he had expected as much, hearing it still took him aback. “Maglor is to live in Imladris then?” 

 

“With you, aye.” Lórien laughed wickedly. “You saved him. He is now your responsibility.”

 

Erestor wanted to burst out into hysterical laughter, but stopped himself at the last moment. He should have realized that the Vala had planned this.

 

Lórien offered Erestor a forgiving smile. “Trust me...the two of you are well-matched. You will enjoy his company.” He had almost said, ‘Trust me...the two of you are well-matched. You will enjoy being his lover.’ But it was still a bit early to reveal that fact to Erestor. “Maglor will need you. You will have to ground him.”

 

“Would Elrond not be a much better choice? The two of them know each other well.”

 

The Vala resolutely shook his head and the movement sent his hair dancing around his handsome face. “They have too much history together, Erestor. Elrond is burdened by guilt, shame, and anger, and the same goes for Maglor. Maglor did his best to be a father to Elrond and Elros, but he always knew that he was not their real father and that he was responsible for the twins growing up without their parents. Things are different between the two of you. Your friendship is new, unexpected, and free of such a burden.”

 

Lórien was right, even Erestor had to admit that. “What will happen next?”

 

The Vala shrugged his shoulders. “I suggest you let him move in with you. Maglor will need you at his side.”

 

Erestor accepted his fate. “And what about Elrond?”

 

“I hope that the two of them will grow close again in time, but first, they will need to deal with their past and that will be hard on both of them. Maglor will need you, Erestor.”

 

“And Elrond? Will he not need someone to support him?” Erestor asked.

 

“I am working on that,” the Vala confided conspiratorially. “Do not worry about that.”

 

Erestor instantly felt suspicious. “You are working on that? What does that mean?”

 

“You will find out in time – if I am successful,” Lórien said, feeling confident that Glorfindel would support Elrond further since they had addressed Elrond’s painful past where Celebrían was concerned. “You only need to worry about Maglor, Erestor.” The Vala picked up the painting and moved toward the balcony, letting the curtains fall closed behind him. Silence returned to the room and the Vala of Dreams was gone – for now.

 

Erestor blinked. That had been an unexpected encounter! He was grateful that Maglor had slept through their conversation since Erestor wasn’t certain he would tell Maglor about Lórien’s visit any time soon. The elder Elf already had a lot to deal with once he woke from his healing sleep.

 

~~~

 

Maglor opened his eyes, which was a strange experience for him to begin with since Elves slept with their eyes open. The first thing he saw was Erestor’s face relaxed in peaceful slumber. At first, he couldn’t make any sense of his surroundings or why Erestor was holding him and that they were in a bed together. But then his memories began to return and he recalled what had happened. Erestor had made him jump off of the cliff and Elrond had been there too, urging him to follow Erestor’s advice. So the question he asked himself next was ‘Where am I?’

 

Maglor used the fact that Erestor was still asleep to his advantage and studied the handsome face. Erestor was his savior and Maglor deeply cared for the other Elf already. He had to stop musing though when the dark eyes filled with awareness, informing him that Erestor was waking up. He also tried to stop staring, but failed. He couldn’t look away as his gaze remained trained on Erestor’s face.

 

Erestor smiled when he realized that Maglor was awake and looking at him. “Good morning,” he mumbled, breaking the awkward silence that lingered between them.

 

Maglor swallowed hard and then moistened his lips. “Did we really jump?”

 

Erestor nodded. “We did and by doing so, you left the painting.”

 

Maglor swallowed again, feeling nervous. “Where am I? What happened?”

 

“You are in Imladris...in Glorfindel’s rooms, to be exact.”

 

Maglor’s head reeled. “Who is Glorfindel? And what is Imladris?”

 

Erestor rubbed large circles soothingly onto Maglor’s back. He sensed the elder Elf’s growing panic and tried to reassure him. “Glorfindel is a good friend. He is Captain here and in charge of the realm’s defenses.”

 

Maglor forced himself to listen and calm down. “Imladris...you mentioned that name before.”

 

Erestor nodded. “Aye, Elrond rules Imladris. You will like living in the Last Homely House. It is located in a lovely valley and surrounded by wood and the river Bruinen. It is a place of peace and beauty.”

 

“And I am to live here?” Maglor couldn’t believe his life had changed so drastically.

 

“Aye, with me. Do not worry for I will be at your side until you have found your place here. And do not forget, Elrond will be there for you too.”

 

“I can not believe my life has changed that much! The last thing I remember is jumping off that cliff. I always wanted to jump, Erestor, but I was too scared to do so.”

 

Erestor caressed Maglor’s face and soothed the distressed Elf. “You did the right thing by not jumping off that cliff. I am grateful you lacked the courage.” Seeing the surprise on Maglor’s face, Erestor added, “I would not have found you had you jumped.”

 

“Erestor…” Maglor’s throat suddenly felt constricted. He felt such gratitude toward Erestor that he was speechless.

 

“I will show you to my rooms later. We are occupying Glorfindel’s at the moment and I am sure he will want them back.” Maglor nodded. He felt strangely numb, although on the inside, he buzzed with excitement. For now, he would let Erestor make all the decisions and follow his lead. Erestor sensed Maglor’s acceptance and hugged him closer. “Do not worry. We want you to live here. You are welcome.”

 

Maglor flinched. “Are you certain about that?” Old fears, old disgust surfaced in his voice when he added, “I am a Kinslayer. I am cursed!”

 

Erestor didn’t have any answers for Maglor where those issues were concerned. “I can only help you in the here and now, Maglor. I have to let go of your past for now, since I do not know Lórien’s future plans where you are concerned.”

 

“Nothing can change the fact that I took life. For that, I will always be damned.” Maglor felt miserable and would have continued to wallow in self-pity if it hadn’t been for Arien’s first rays of the day crawling between the curtains, finding a way inside the room. His breath caught and he stared at the golden rays in wonder.

 

Erestor smiled knowingly. “Would you like to go outside and sit in the sun?”

 

“Can we?” Maglor gave Erestor a big-eyed look.

 

“Of course we can.” Erestor untangled himself from Maglor’s form and slowly rose from the bed. He kept a hold on Maglor’s wrist and pulled the elder Elf along with him.

 

Maglor felt nervous when he placed his feet onto the floor. He felt like he had woken up from a very long, very exhausting dream. Erestor pulled him to his feet and Maglor felt wobbly once he stood. Erestor kept an arm wrapped around his waist and Maglor followed the other Elf toward the balcony doors. Erestor pushed the curtains aside and Maglor raised a hand to shield his eyes from the golden rays.

 

Erestor led Maglor to a bench which stood in the corner of the balcony and they sat down. One look at Maglor showed the other Elf was being overwhelmed by emotion. “Today will be a wonderful day with lots of sunshine.”

 

Maglor absentmindedly squeezed Erestor’s fingers which rested inside his hand. “Thank you,” he whispered. Even if this only lasted for a day – this wonderful new life – he would always treasure it. Each moment with Erestor was precious.

 

“You are welcome,” Erestor whispered, not wanting to break the spell Maglor seemed to be under. He sat quietly next to Maglor and was a silent support.

 

~~~

 

Elrond woke when a strand of hair brushed against his face. The first thing he saw was a dash of gold and a smile broke through on his normally solemn features. /Glorfindel./ Glorfindel had stayed the night and had held him in his arms. It was the first time in four hundred years that he hadn’t slept alone and he liked the way Glorfindel’s company made him feel. Golden locks continued to brush against his face when Glorfindel shifted position in his sleep and Elrond’s smile grew brighter.

 

Glorfindel was one of his closest friends along with Erestor, Lindir, and Melpomaen. His children also tried to comfort him when he was lonely but he didn’t want to burden them with his solitude and pretended he was fine whenever they were close. He was the parent and would never turn to one of his children for comfort.

 

It was different with Glorfindel, Erestor, Lindir, and Melpomaen though. Glorfindel and Erestor had supported him the last few centuries and Lindir had tried to distract him with music, while Melpomaen had helped him rule Imladris. The five of them had become good friends, but Elrond had never really confided in them about the measure of his guilt. But Glorfindel had broken through his defenses and had made him address the issue. Maybe he had been waiting for someone to do just that.

 

Maybe sensing that he was being watched, Glorfindel blinked and his eyes filled with awareness. He felt a bit disorientated at first, but then recalled comforting Elrond the other night. The half-Elf had opened up to him and they had addressed Elrond’s anguish. “How do you fare this morn?”

 

“I feel fine.” Elrond drew in a deep breath and savored the sensation of being held a little longer. His duties already awaited him and he knew he couldn’t postpone the inevitable. “Thank you for staying and listening to my moaning.”

 

“You have every right to feel the way you feel.” Glorfindel brushed his golden locks away from Elrond’s face and smiled when the half-Elf seemed to lean into the touch. Elrond wanted contact – more contact. “Give yourself some time. It will take time to adjust.”

 

“And I have you to remind me of that fact.” Elrond didn’t want to move out of the embrace, but had little choice. “I need to check on Maglor.”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “It is still early and, knowing Erestor, he has everything under control. You can give them a little bit more time. They have lots to talk about.” Seeing Elrond’s expression darken, he quickly added, “Aye, I know you have lots to talk about too, but Erestor needs to go first.”

 

“You are right… Of course you are.” Elrond sighed. “Will you stay close today? I need a companion.” Melpomaen would be waiting for him in his study, but the Advisor would never address the past like Glorfindel had done the other night. He needed Glorfindel to kick his butt when necessary.

 

“I will check with you during the day and maybe the four of us can have dinner together? Erestor, Maglor, you, and I?” Glorfindel was thrilled that Elrond had accepted his challenge and was now trying to make changes. He truly believed that it was time for Elrond to open his heart and, if possible, open it up to him.

 

~~~

 

“We should head for my rooms and return Glorfindel’s quarters to him. He will need to change and ready himself for today’s work.” Erestor rose from the bench and curled his fingers around Maglor’s. “Are you joining me?”

 

Maglor stood as well. He still felt mesmerized after watching the sunrise that morning. It had been such a long time since he had witnessed it last. A new life was about to begin for him and Erestor would be at his side guiding and supporting him. “I still can not believe that the Valar would be this kind and forgiving considering all the things I have done.”

 

“We make mistakes and we learn from them. The Valar decided to give you a second chance. Take it and use it well.” Erestor guided Maglor into the room and then toward the doorway. “Once we are in my rooms, I will fill the bathtub for you. I will also see what I can do about new clothes.” Maglor’s were dirty and had holes in them.

 

“Thank you, Erestor.” Maglor felt a bit nervous as he was about to venture out of the rooms. “What must I expect?”

 

“Lots of friendly Elves, but they will also be curious.” Erestor opened the door and guided Maglor into the corridor. It was a good thing that his rooms were nearby. “We shall explore the Last Homely House later today and I will show you Imladris during the next few days.”

 

“And I am really to stay here?” Awed, Maglor studied the large number of statues, art, and wood work that filled the corridor.

 

“With me.” Erestor opened the door to his rooms and gestured for Maglor to step inside. “You are welcome here.”

 

Maglor felt edgy and looked about. Erestor’s rooms reflected the other Elf’s appearance. Dark-blue colors dominated the spacious rooms. Large tapestries, all in blues, hung from the wall and the four-poster bed possessed a cerulean canopy and midnight-blue sheets. Together with the dark color of the oak, everything felt welcoming and looked stylish. These were rooms he could easily become used to living in. “I like your rooms.”

 

“Thank you.” Erestor released Maglor’s hand and headed for the bathroom where he started to fill up the tub. “You can go first.”

 

Maglor nodded. “I would like that.”

 

“Take your time. I will locate some suitable robes for you, or would you prefer shirt and leggings?”

 

“Shirt and leggings would be fine.” Maglor had never been one to wear formal robes. He was used to riding, sword fighting, patrolling, and sparring.

 

“I will do my best,” Erestor promised. “I shall leave you alone for the time being. I will return shortly though with your clothes.”

 

Maglor nodded and walked into the bathroom, hearing Erestor close the door behind him. He was alone all of a sudden and panic started to overwhelm him. “Erestor, are you still there?”

 

“Of course I am. I am merely searching my wardrobe. Why? Is something amiss?”

 

“Nay, I just wanted to know if you were still there.” A part of Maglor was afraid that he could be pulled into the painting again at any moment and then he would lose Erestor and his new life.

 

Erestor looked sadly at the door that separated the bathroom from the bedroom. “I will not vanish on you, Maglor.”

 

“I hope so,” Maglor whispered, making certain Erestor couldn’t hear him. “I would not survive losing you.”

 

~~~

 

Half an hour later, Maglor emerged from the bathroom wrapped up in towels and leaving marks on the floor with his wet hair. He looked insecure and felt relieved when he discovered Erestor seated near the stained-glass window. “I need clothes,” he whispered and smiled shyly.

 

Erestor pointed at a chair. “I draped your clothes over it.”

 

Maglor picked them up and vanished into the bathroom again. He towel dried his hair and then slipped into the shirt and leggings. A moment later, Maglor left the bathroom and headed for Erestor. There was still an empty chair next to Erestor and Maglor seated himself there.

 

“Your hair is still wet. I can attend to it, if you would like.” Erestor would love to tidy up Maglor’s long hair. Maglor’s facial skin had attained a lovely pink hue and Erestor realized that the elder Elf must have truly enjoyed his bath.

 

Maglor nodded his head. “The last person to attend to my hair was Maedhros. That was several millennia ago.”

 

Erestor rose from his chair and extended his hand, pulling Maglor to his feet. They made their way over to the vanity, where Maglor sat down. Erestor picked up the brush and started untangling the raven hair. “We share the same hair color,” he said, amused.

 

“Erestor?” Maglor looked at the other Elf in the mirror. “I feel lost.”

 

“That is understandable. You lived in a different era and then you spent millennia inside the painting. You need time to adjust.” Erestor stopped brushing, leaned in closer, and rested his chin on Maglor’s hair. “Trust me...you will have a good life in Imladris.”

 

“I do not want anyone to know who I am. Do you think that is doable?”

 

Erestor straightened his back and shook his head. He took up brushing Maglor’s hair again and replied, “We can not keep this a secret.”

 

Maglor sighed and lowered his gaze. “They will shun me and they should! I took Elven lives. I committed many wrong deeds.”

 

“You repented and suffered through you punishment. Do not forget that the Valar themselves forgave you. Lórien himself helped me free you.”

 

“That does not wash the blood off of my hands.” Maglor stared at his hands and swallowed convulsively. “I did not want to take the Oath, but my father and brothers demanded I did. I never wanted to take life or shed blood, but I was not given a choice.”

 

Erestor placed his hands on Maglor’s shoulders and squeezed gently. “You are forgiven, Maglor. You received a second chance. Do not throw it away.” He wished Maglor had been awake when Lórien had visited with them. Then the elder Elf might have believed him. “I know this is sudden and unexpected, but please give it time.” To his relief, Maglor nodded his head. “I will support you,” Erestor promised.

 

“I do not deserve your kindness.” Maglor placed a hand atop of Erestor’s.

 

Both Elves looked at each other in the mirror, well aware of the fact that something was happening with them. Erestor realized that some sort of bond was forming between them. Friendship was at the base, but it was trying to become more. The question both Elves needed to ask themselves was if they wanted it to become more.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel knocked on his door and, when no reply came from within his room, he pushed the door ajar. A quick look showed him that his rooms were empty and he surmised that Erestor had taken Maglor to his rooms. He stepped inside and headed for the bathroom where he cleaned himself up. Next, he changed into a comfortable shirt and leggings and slipped into socks and his leather boots. He grabbed a leather tie and tied his hair back into a pony tail so it wouldn’t be in the way during sparring.

 

He was walking with his head in the clouds since Elrond was opening up to him. He had hoped Elrond would take the step to let go of his grief, but not even in his wildest dreams had he dared to hope that Elrond would let him in. Since he was so distracted, he forced himself to concentrate. He couldn’t afford letting his thoughts stray during a sparring match. He could daydream about Elrond *after* training.

 

~~~

 

Elrond knocked on the door to Erestor’s rooms in the hope of finding Maglor there. He had let Erestor take care of Maglor that morning, but now he wanted to talk to his foster-father.

 

“Enter,” Erestor called out and headed toward the door.

 

Elrond opened the door and took a step into the room. His eyes searched the room until he found Maglor seated in front of the mirror. The elder Elf looked just the way Elrond remembered him. Cleaned up, properly clothed, and with his hair braided back, Maglor’s image catapulted him into the past. He felt like the Elfling who had clung to Maglor for reassurance after losing his mother once more. “Maglor.”

 

Maglor rose from his chair and smiled insecurely at Elrond. “Pen-neth.”

 

Hearing that undid Elrond and tears flowed from his eyes. “I missed you!” Ignoring Erestor’s presence for the moment, Elrond advanced on Maglor and threw himself into his foster-father’s arms. “You are back.”

 

Maglor’s face was wetted with tears as well, overcome with emotion as he was. “It is good to hold you in my arms again.”

 

Realizing he wasn’t needed, Erestor slipped into the corridor and gave the two reunited Elves some privacy. He had the feeling that Elrond wouldn’t finish much work that day, so he was going to do it instead. He headed for the half-Elf’s study. Melpomaen had probably already started working on the most important matters and could use his help.

 

~~~

 

Maglor and a shaky Elrond seated themselves on the bed, their fingers twined as they sat close together. Both Elves were trying hard to compose themselves. In the end, Maglor managed to compose himself first. “I am sorry I wronged you, Elrond...you and your brother. I never wanted to attack that day. I never wanted for your mother to become lost to you.” But the Oath had forced him to follow his brother’s lead.

 

Elrond patted Maglor’s hand. He raised his head and smiled reassuringly at his foster-father. “I am older now and I understand why you had to do it. What you did was wrong, but I am able to forgive you. I regret lashing out at you that day. I was young and rebellious.”

 

“There is no need to apologize,” Maglor said quickly. “You had every right to lash out at me.”

 

Elrond gave Maglor a reassuring look. “Can we start anew? You have returned to the living and I want you at my side. I want to rebuild our friendship.”

 

“I want that too.” Maglor felt touched that Elrond was reaching out to him. They sat side by side for a few more minutes and tried to reconnect. Both Elves were thrilled to be reunited.

 

~~~

 

“Ah, Erestor.” Melpomaen, already slaving over some correspondence, looked up from writing the moment Erestor appeared in Elrond’s study. “Do you know if Elrond is going to join us any time soon? I need some signatures.” The brown-haired Elf studied Erestor with his soft blue eyes and sensed that something was amiss. Erestor had an absentminded expression in his eyes that worried him.

 

“Elrond will join us later. A visitor arrived during the night and Elrond and he need to discuss certain matters first. I am here to help though.” Erestor headed for his own desk, which stood close to the doorway and leafed through the papers which awaited him there.

 

“A visitor?” Melpomaen frowned. “I heard nothing about a late visitor.”

 

“You could not have heard. He arrived very late.” Erestor sat down and realized his dilemma. Maglor didn’t want his identity revealed, but Erestor couldn’t lie to his friend either.

 

Sensing that something out of the ordinary had happened, Melpomaen looked Erestor in the eye. They had known each other for centuries and he had learned to read the Chief Advisor. In theory Erestor was his superior, but Erestor seldom demanded Melpomaen acknowledge that. “And what is our visitor’s name?”

 

Erestor couldn’t lie. “It is Maglor.”

 

The quill dropped from Melpomaen’s hand and the tip scratched over the paper, leaving a black mark on it. He would have to write the letter all over again, but that was the last thing on Melpomaen’s mind. “Maglor?”

 

“Aye, Maglor, the only one.” Erestor hoped Melpomaen would take the news in stride.

 

Melpomaen sat back and rested his back against the comfort of his chair. “How did that happen?” It would never occur to Melpomaen to doubt Erestor’s words. If Erestor said Maglor had returned, he accepted that and believed him.

 

“Lórien returned him to us. The Valar have given Maglor a second chance and I am determined to support him. I would appreciate it if you did the same.”

 

Melpomaen understood perfectly. “I will do as you ask.” He was curious to meet this legendary Elf, who had suffered much in his life. “What is he like? Is it true that he is a gentle soul?” Maglor’s brothers had gained brutal reputations due to the Kinslayings. There had always been rumors that Maglor had never wanted a part in it, but had been forced to take the Oath.

 

Erestor nodded. “He is a kind soul, yes. You will meet him shortly. Melpomaen, I want him to feel welcome here. This will be his new home.”

 

“I will talk to the staff,” Melpomaen answered, reassuring Erestor that he would do his best to win the household over. “But be careful until I do. I do not know how they will react when they find out a Kinslayer is among us.”

 

“He never wanted to take part in the killing… His hand was forced,” Erestor retorted, coming to Maglor’s defense.

 

“I believe you,” Melpomaen said. “But the fact remains that he took life.”

 

Erestor suddenly felt depressed. Melpomaen was right of course. “But that is in the past. Lórien himself told me that Maglor deserves a second chance.”

 

Melpomaen remained calm in spite of Erestor’s unexpected revelation. “You talked to Lórien?”

 

Erestor nodded. “I did.”

 

Melpomaen shrugged, sighed, and picked up his quill again. He placed a blank sheet of paper in front of him and started to write the letter over again. He needed to think about the things Erestor had just told him.

 

~~~

 

“Master Elrond? Where are you? You are needed in the Healing Wing. Master Elrond?”

 

Elrond had been talking softly to Maglor when the calls had registered with him. He hadn’t told anyone where he was and Erestor had long left. His staff wouldn’t know where to find him if they hadn’t talked to Erestor. “I am sorry, Maglor, but it appears they need me.”

 

“I am not keeping you.” Maglor stood when Elrond did and followed the half-Elf over to the doorway. Elrond opened the door, revealed himself to the servant, and Maglor listened closely when the young Elf updated Elrond.

 

“It is Glorfindel, Milord. He was injured during practice.”

 

“Glorfindel is injured? How badly hurt is he?” Elrond didn’t waste any more time and marched down the corridor toward the Healing Wing. This couldn’t be happening! Just the other night Glorfindel and he had grown closer and now Glorfindel was injured! “Tell me, how badly injured is he?”

 

The servant gave Elrond an apologetic look. “I do not know, Milord. I was only asked to fetch you.”

 

Maglor ran after Elrond when the half-Elf broke into a run. It was easy to deduce that Glorfindel meant much to Elrond and Maglor couldn’t help but wonder if the two of them were lovers. There was still so much he didn’t know!

 

Elrond hurried to the Healing Wing and headed for the examination rooms. “Where is he? Where is Glorfindel?” he asked the first healer he encountered.

 

“Let me show you.” The healer guided Elrond into one of the rooms and then stepped aside.

 

Elrond’s heart missed several beats at seeing Glorfindel lying on his stomach. His shirt had been cut in two to give the healers space to work on his back. “What happened?” Elrond moved to the side of the bed and lifted the pouches filled with herbs that had been placed upon the wound.

 

“I was careless,” Glorfindel replied in a muffled voice. “I did not watch my back.” He had been distracted, thinking about Elrond.

 

Elrond sucked in his breath when he saw the ugly cut a sword had left behind. The cut started at the small of Glorfindel’s back and then went down the swell of the buttocks. At that moment, Elrond saw more of Glorfindel’s body than he ever had and seeing the warrior half naked made him feel nervous. But then the healer in him took over and berated him for admiring Glorfindel’s well trained body. “This is the first time ever that you received an injury during sparring, Glorfindel.”

 

“I was distracted.” Glorfindel rested his head on his hands, which he had folded beneath his brow. He hadn’t noticed Maglor’s presence yet since the elder Elf remained standing near the doorway.

 

Maglor took in the injury and realized that it wasn’t as serious as it looked. Glorfindel would be confined to bed for a few days, but he would be on his feet again within the week. As a warrior, he had seen and even treated many wounds.

 

“I worried when I heard you had received an injury.” Elrond examined the wound and his features contorted. “Your wound will heal within the week, but you will have to rest until then.” A healer appeared, bringing bandages and more herbs. “We shall dress the wound and then I will take you to your rooms.” But then Elrond reconsidered. “I will take you to *my* rooms.”

 

Glorfindel’s eyes widened and he raised his head so he could look at Elrond. “Why?”

 

“You can not take care of yourself for the next few days and I know you dislike staying in the Healing Wing, so I am offering you a way out.”

 

Glorfindel sighed and accepted, knowing Elrond would acquire his way at any rate.

 

~~~

 

“Maglor, will you assist me?” Elrond and the healers had dressed Glorfindel’s wound and they needed to take the injured warrior to the half-Elf’s private rooms. Maglor nodded and took a step toward the bed.

 

Glorfindel hated the fact that he was bandaged from his chest down. He felt trapped, could hardly move, and for the next few days he would depend on Elrond’s care. Glorfindel looked up, fully expecting to see Elrond standing there, but he focused on Maglor instead. Although he had witnessed Maglor’s arrival in Imladris, he still felt taken aback when looking at the fabled Elf who possessed such a tragic past.

 

“I am Maglor,” he introduced himself. “But the look in your eyes tells me you already know that.”

 

Glorfindel gnashed his teeth when Elrond and Maglor helped him to his feet. Elrond had offered to carry him, but he had refused the offer. He was determined to walk. “I do. I was there when Erestor brought you back.”

 

“You were? I do not remember seeing you.” Maglor helped Elrond attain a good hold on Glorfindel and supported the injured Elf as they made their way over to the doorway.

 

“You promptly fell asleep in Erestor’s arms.” Glorfindel grinned when Maglor began to blush delicately. Elrond noticed Maglor’s reaction too and raised an eyebrow questioningly when he looked at Glorfindel again. The blond Elf’s grin grew wicked, but Glorfindel kept quiet and didn’t question Maglor further as he realized that the other Elf needed time and space to grow used to life again. “I can not believe I let my guard down!” Glorfindel was angry with himself for allowing himself to be that distracted.

 

“There is always a first time for everything,” Maglor said, trying to make light of the situation. “And you will recover quickly.”

 

“But I will be bedridden for the next few days!” Glorfindel didn’t like that one bit!

 

Maglor saw his chance to take some payback and said, “But Elrond will be looking after you.”

 

This time, Glorfindel blushed and Elrond wondered about the blond Elf’s reaction to Maglor’s words. He had a lot to think about.

 

~~~

 

Maglor and Elrond lowered Glorfindel onto the bed. The blond warrior had to rest on his stomach and sighed the moment the pressure was taken off his back. “That is better.” Although he hated being helpless like that, he realized he had no choice. He had to give his body the time it needed to heal. “I promise you that this will never happen again! You need to be able to rely on your Captain at all times and now I am useless!”

 

“Do not be so hard on yourself.” Erestor had heard about the incident and had joined them. “We all make mistakes.”

 

Glorfindel closed his eyes and stretched. He buried his fingers in the sheets and tried to relax. “Elrond, how many days am I confined to bed?”

 

“At least seven, maybe longer. Much depends on your ability to rest. Standing up is out of the question.” Elrond pulled up a chair and sat down next to the bed. “I will try to distract you so you will not think about your injury all the time.”

 

Erestor came to stand behind Maglor and placed a hand on the elder Elf’s shoulder. Although he didn’t know it himself, he was clearly marking his territory and telling everyone who happened to look at them that Maglor was off limits to them. Maglor himself realized that too and didn’t quite know how to react to Erestor’s show of possessiveness.

 

Even Elrond noticed and smiled sweetly at Maglor. He knew how much misery and tragedy his foster-father had known in his life and Elrond welcomed Erestor’s interest in Maglor. “Erestor, I need you to take over my duties for the next few days since I will be nursing Glorfindel back to health.”

 

“Elrond, I am not *that* badly injured!” Glorfindel gave Elrond a resentful look. “I do not want to stop you from performing your duties! You can check on me occasionally.”

 

“Nay, I am staying with you.” Elrond realized he wanted to use this opportunity to become even closer to Glorfindel. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought that the Valar themselves had had a hand in making Glorfindel injured!

 

~~~

 

“Can I help?” Maglor asked when Erestor closed the door behind him. “I have some experience in ruling a realm.” He cringed at the way that sounded. He didn’t want to brag, but it was simply the truth. “I want to learn more about Imladris at any rate. I can help… You only need to say the word.”

 

Erestor considered Maglor’s request and nodded his head. “You can come with me. There are lots of books in Elrond’s study and you can start reading them. That way, you will learn more about Imladris, the Golden Wood, and Mirkwood.”

 

“And about Elrond. I want to learn more about Elrond.” Maglor fell into step with Erestor and peeked at him. “Are they lovers? Glorfindel and Elrond?” It was strange, but he felt like he could discuss anything with Erestor.

 

Erestor gave Maglor a surprised look. “Not to my knowledge. Elrond did not take a lover since his wife sailed West.”

 

Maglor came to a sudden stop. “His wife?”

 

“Celebrían, his wife, yes. Four hundred years ago Orcs attacked her escort and she ended up wounded. She sailed to the Undying Lands in the hope to be healed there. Elrond stayed behind and has been lonely ever since.” Erestor cocked his head and thought everything over. “It would be a good thing if Elrond and Glorfindel became lovers – a good thing for both of them. They are both very lonely.”

 

Maglor started to walk again. “Even as a child Elrond seemed lonely. Elros and Elrond were close, but never *that* close. Their characters differed greatly. Elros adapted more easily to living with Maedhros and me, but Elrond clung to his parents’ memories. He suffered more than Elros did. In a way, Elrond was more human than Elros was. I was surprised to hear that Elros chose a mortal life where Elrond decided to belong to the Firstborn. I would have expected them to choose differently.”

 

Erestor was surprised to hear that. “Elrond never had much of a choice. He is more Elven than Elros ever was. A mortal life was not what he desired.”

 

Maglor shrugged. “Elrond is married then?”

 

“Aye and Celebrían gifted him with three lovely children: twin boys and a lovely daughter. They are not in Imladris at the moment for they are visiting their grandparents.”

 

“So Elrond has a family of his own.” Maglor felt pleased, although he also felt saddened for Elrond’s loss. “Elrond is not someone who can be alone. Even as an Elfling, he always sought out my company.”

 

“I agree with you. He is not someone who enjoys loneliness.”

 

“And you do?” Maglor gave Erestor a puzzled look.

 

“Sometimes being alone is nice. I like some peace and quiet once in a while.” They had reached Elrond’s study and Erestor opened the door. Seated at the desk was Melpomaen. Erestor wondered if the other Advisor had already addressed the household and told them about Maglor. “Melpomaen? I will be replacing Elrond for the day.”

 

Melpomaen was concentrating on his writing and hadn’t looked up yet. “He is staying with Glorfindel then?” That didn’t come as a big surprise since the two Elves were good friends.

 

“Melpomaen, would you please look up? I want to introduce you to someone.” Erestor waited for Melpomaen to become aware of their visitor.

 

Melpomaen placed his quill aside and looked up. He wasn’t surprised to see Maglor standing there. He had expected Erestor to introduce him to the elder Elf. “You must be Maglor,” he stated as he rose from behind his desk. He straightened his brown robes with his hands and made his way over to Maglor. He bowed and then smiled at the other Elf. “I am Melpomaen.”

 

Maglor inclined his head in greeting. “I am pleased to meet you, Melpomaen.”

 

Melpomaen saw the puzzled look in Maglor’s eyes and realized that Erestor hadn’t bothered to tell the elder Elf who he was. “I am one of Elrond’s Advisors and Erestor’s personal assistant. I am also Imladris’ head librarian.”

 

Maglor was surprised to receive such a warm welcome. He really hadn’t thought that the Elves in Imladris would welcome him so eagerly. After all, there was blood on his hands.

 

“Maglor offered to help since Elrond is indisposed. I thought he would like to read up on our history.” Erestor walked over to the shelves and selected a book for Maglor to read. “Here, this will do.” Maglor accepted the book and smiled at Erestor. “There is a comfortable chair over there,” Erestor suggested, pointing Maglor in the right direction. “Melpomaen and I will stay close in case you have questions.”

 

Maglor nodded and seated himself. He opened the book and began to read. Soon, he was so engrossed in his reading material that he forgot Erestor and Melpomaen were still present. He thirsted for knowledge and would finally learn what had happened after he had been sucked into the painting.

 

~~~

 

Maglor placed the book aside. His head reeled for he had just learned about the rise and fall of Gondolin and wanted to ask Erestor about Glorfindel. Elves seldom used the same name twice, especially when it was a hero’s name.

 

Erestor sensed Maglor’s eyes on him and looked up from the report he was reading. Seeing a question in the green eyes, he nodded and said, “Ask me.”

 

“I just read about Glorfindel of the house of the Golden Flower. Is he the same Glorfindel that we escorted to Elrond’s rooms a few moments ago?” But that couldn’t be. The Glorfindel in the book had died and couldn’t be alive anymore. “Forget that question. It can not be him.”

 

Erestor fully understood Maglor’s confusion. “They are the same, Maglor. Glorfindel is the only Elf to have ever returned from the Halls of Waiting.” Maglor’s big eyes showed surprise and Erestor shrugged. “We do not know why the Valar let Glorfindel go. We only know that he took an oath to always protect Elrond and his family.”

 

Maglor hissed at hearing that word. “An oath… Oaths are vile things.”

 

“In your case it was, yes.” Erestor gave Maglor a reassuring look. “But Glorfindel’s oath is one of protection. He will never murder an innocent because of it. His main task is organizing Imladris’ defenses.”

 

“Where was Glorfindel when Elrond’s wife was attacked?” Maglor sensed the sudden tension in the room and wondered why Glorfindel hadn’t been there.

 

Erestor sighed. “At that time, a large number of raids performed by Orcs were taking place near our border. Glorfindel wanted to escort the Lady of Imladris personally, but Elrond decided that the attacks had to be taken care of first and decided to send his sons instead. Elladan and Elrohir had become capable warriors at the time and escorted their mother to the Golden Wood. But then the attacks intensified and Glorfindel needed reinforcements. The twins returned to Imladris to help. And then Celebrían made a fateful decision. She decided to return to Imladris early. She sent word to Elrond that she would arrive within the next few days and Elrond immediately sent his sons to escort their mother home, but they arrived too late. Celebrían’s escort had been minimal and the Orcs easily killed her guards. The twins found her, wounded in mind and body. Glorfindel was not to blame and neither was Elrond. Celebrían made a wrong judgment call. She thought the roads were safe and threw caution to the wind. All four Elves blamed themselves for what had happened to her: Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Glorfindel.”

 

“That was most unfortunate.” Maglor shook his head and tried to understand the anguish Elrond must have felt when the ill tidings had reached him.

 

“Celebrían dwelt in Imladris for another year, but her injuries were too grave. In the end, she left for the Undying Lands. Had she stayed, she would have faded and died,” Melpomaen explained, sensing Erestor felt too emotional to continue the moment.

 

“Elrond must have been devastated,” Maglor mumbled.

 

“Not just Elrond. Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Melpomaen, and I, we were all devastated by the loss. Celebrían was much loved.” Erestor sighed deeply.

 

“And this happened four hundred years ago?” Four centuries was nothing but a blink of an eye in the lifetime of one of the Firstborn, but Maglor knew Elrond well enough to realize how lonely the half-Elf must have been. Elrond simply wasn’t made to face life alone and for his foster-son’s sake, he hoped Glorfindel and Elrond would grow close.

 

~~~

 

“I am a failure,” Glorfindel mumbled angrily. “I let down my guard! I can not believe that happened to me! I never let down my guard!” Glorfindel was still on his stomach and his head rested on his arms, which he had folded beneath his head like a pillow. His face was turned away from Elrond so he didn’t have to look at the half-Elf, who surely felt let down.

 

“Erestor said that you should not be so hard on yourself and I agree.” Elrond experienced anger and concern all at the same time. “You are not infallible, even if you want to believe that!” At that moment his anger took the upper hand. “Stop acting like that! You made a mistake! I rather have you make a mistake during practice than during battle!”

 

Glorfindel gave into temptation and turned his head so he could look at Elrond. “You have every reason to be angry with me. I let you down.”

 

Elrond sighed. He wasn’t being clear enough to his stubborn friend. He tried a different approach instead. “What happened out there? What caused you to let down your guard?”

 

Glorfindel felt caught. “I was distracted.”

 

“Aye, you told me as much, but what was distracting you?” Elrond moved closer to the bed and stroked his friend’s golden locks. “What were you thinking of?”

 

Feeling Elrond’s fingers move through his hair and seeing the half-Elf look at him with such concern caused a lump of emotions to form in Glorfindel’s throat. “Do not ask me that.”

 

Elrond cocked his head and then decided to go for the direct approach. “When Maglor said that I would take care of you, you blushed.” He was old and wise enough to read the signs and they told him that Glorfindel might be in love with him. He didn’t know how he felt about that should it be the truth, but he needed to address it at any rate.

 

“I blushed…so what?” Glorfindel’s heart was going a million beats per minute and he tried to turn his head away, but Elrond prevented that by placing his hands on either side of his head. The long fingers continued to stroke his hair and Glorfindel realized he had lost. He was going to tell Elrond and then he would suffer the consequences. Elrond was still hurting too much to be able to return his feelings.

 

“Talk to me, Glorfindel.” Elrond was growing worried when the injured Elf stared at him with such a resigned expression. “What is amiss?” Had he reached the wrong conclusion that Glorfindel wasn’t in love with him? But no, he was convinced he was reading the signs correctly. “Why did you blush? Why are you staring like that at me now?”

 

Glorfindel took the plunge and prepared himself to drown in his feelings when Elrond rejected him, which he was convinced that the half-Elf would do. “I have feelings for you. I have had them for a while.”

 

Elrond nodded. He had thought as much. “What kind of feelings, Glorfindel?”

 

Glorfindel hated having to say the dreaded words aloud. “I fell in love with you some time ago.”

 

Now the half-Elf knew how he felt about Glorfindel being attracted to him: he felt pleased. Glorfindel was in love with him! “And you did not tell me because…?”

 

“Because you still love Celebrían. Have you forgotten the talk we had only last night? You still long for her. It would be highly inappropriate of me to burden you with my feelings.”

 

Elrond flinched. “I understand.” The other night returned to him in a flash. “But some things have changed since last night.” He peeked at Glorfindel’s face and managed a shy smile. “You were right last night, Glorfindel. I suffer from survivor’s guilt and I have clung to my misery for a long time.”

 

Glorfindel involuntarily sucked in his breath. “Meaning?”

 

“Meaning you were right on all accounts. It is time for me to let go of my guilt. It will not happen in a day or a week. Maybe I will need years to let go of my guilt and her memory and I will need you at my side. I am selfish, Glorfindel. I want and need your love.”

 

Glorfindel stared at Elrond in wonder. “What does that mean?”

 

Elrond gathered one of Glorfindel’s hands in-between his and rubbed the knuckles. “That means that you have to go slow with me. I have feelings for you, but they are buried beneath a sea of guilt. You will have to be patient with me.”

 

Glorfindel couldn’t believe the things Elrond had just told him. “But you are married to Celebrían!”

 

“She released me from my vows before she sailed. I refused to undo the vows I made to her and, at the time, I hated her for letting me go. I did not understand her reasons for doing so, but now I do. She wanted to set me free. She is much wiser than I will ever be.” Elrond closed his eyes and recalled Celebrían’s expression when they had parted. Her eyes had been full of love for him and yet she had set him free. “I hope she found happiness in the Undying Lands.” A part of him was convinced she had healed and moved on. Only he was still clinging to their painful past.

 

Glorfindel remained silent and waited for Elrond to speak again. “Glorfindel, do not expect me to fully open my heart to you just yet. It will open in small steps. Are you willing to give me the time I need?” Elrond opened his eyes and looked into Glorfindel’s. Were the blue eyes swimming? Oh, yes. They were.

 

Glorfindel raised a trembling hand and touched Elrond’s face, stroking the skin there. “I can be patient when the situation calls for it, Elrond.”

 

“I take it that is a yes?” Elrond chuckled nervously.

 

“Aye, it is…that is, if you will have me.”

 

Elrond leaned in closer and pressed a still rather chaste kiss onto Glorfindel’s lips. What he needed was time and Glorfindel was willing to give him that. He had to work hard on overcoming his guilt and shame, but the golden-haired warrior would help him find a way.

 

~~~

 

Hidden in the shadows of the room, Lórien looked at the kissing couple and smiled. It had been unfortunate that Glorfindel had ended up wounded, but he had been certain that it would make Elrond see just how much the golden-haired Elf meant to him…and like always, Lórien had been right.

 

TBC in ‘Twins’


	3. Chapter 3

Twins

 

In truth, Elladan and Elrohir were grateful that they had been able to leave the Golden Wood so quickly. Originally they had planned to stay a few more weeks, but Galadriel and Arwen’s grief had suffocated them. The twins understood that their grandmother and sister still mourned losing Celebrían, but the half-Elves had been unable to bear their sorrow any longer. They had been in danger of becoming depressed in turn and had practically fled the Golden Wood with their grandfather’s aid, who also shared their feelings and was disheartened as well.

 

Since they were on the road again, life looked much better. Arien’s golden rays caressed and warmed their skin as the birds sang their songs while the water of the creek rustled against the white pebbles that blocked its way.

 

Elladan smiled at his twin. During the last few weeks he had been afraid to smile since Galadriel or Arwen might have taken it the wrong way. The two she-Elves were overcome with sorrow and a gray shroud of bereavement surrounded them. “I love our grandmother and Arwen dearly, but I could not have stayed in the Golden Wood a day longer.”

 

“I feel the same way. I am grateful that grandfather helped us out, but I am sorry that he had to stay behind. Their grief affects him as well.”

 

Elladan nodded. “But grandfather is strong. He can deal with their grief.”

 

After that, they returned to silence and enjoyed listening to the sounds of the wood that still surrounded them. They were looking forward to returning to Imladris, where the atmosphere was less oppressive. Their father was also still mourning the loss of Celebrían but not to such a degree and Glorfindel would be there: cheerful, witty Glorfindel who would distract them and keep them busy.

 

~~~

 

“Do you want to make camp now or wait a little longer?” Elrohir looked about and located a cave to their right which would do well as a shelter. Although they were close to Imladris, Elrohir didn’t feel safe and the same thing applied to Elladan. Ever since they had come upon their battered mother, they had become extremely alert.

 

Elladan looked at the sky. “We should travel a little longer. It will take a while before Arien will set.”

 

“But that cave would make an excellent shelter,” Elrohir pointed out to Elladan.

 

Elladan urged his horse to stop and looked in the direction Elrohir was pointing him in. “You are right about that.”

 

“What do we do?” Elrohir was fairly certain that Elladan would give in and that they would spend the night in the cave. As always, he was right. Elladan nodded his head and went to steer his horse over to the cave when screams echoed through the wood. The sheer pain that lay in them made the trees sway and rustle. “What was that?” Elrohir looked at his brother in alarm.

 

“We should find out. It sounds like someone is in peril.” Elladan compelled his horse to head into the direction the scream had come from and Elrohir followed suit. Elladan’s fingers curled around the hilt of his sword and Elrohir uncovered his bow and placed an arrow in place. They wouldn’t ride into danger unprepared. They had learned their lesson!

 

“Have mercy! Please, master, show mercy!”

 

The scene that greeted them made the twins’ blood freeze in their veins. A traveling cart had slipped from the road and into the mud. Two young poorly dressed males were covered in mud and trying to pull the cart free while a third male whipped them to make them work faster.

 

“Pull it free! Now!” The man with the whip raised the weapon in warning before lashing out at the already welted backs. One of the younger males collapsed and fell into the mud, face-first.

 

“Leave him alone!” The other young male caught the leather end of the whip and flinched at the pain caused to his hands, but he wouldn’t let their tormentor hurt his brother further.

 

“How dare you!” The older man pulled the whip free and tried to lash out again, but a weight suddenly crashed into him and threw him off the cart. He tumbled forward and hit his head on a rock when he made contact with the earth. Suddenly everything went eerily quiet.

 

Elladan, who had attacked the man holding the whip, ignored the man after a bit. He jumped from his horse’s back and headed for the collapsed man. “We are friends,” he stated in Westron.

 

“Stay away from him! I don’t know you and I don’t trust you!” Although he was bleeding from several wounds, the young man placed himself protectively in front of his brother. “I will kill you if necessary!”

 

Elladan raised his hands palms up and tried to soothe the distraught man. “I am a friend.” Looking at the man, Elladan’s eyes widened. The younger man possessed feline green eyes which glittered with determination. He didn’t know what had happened to him, but this man’s spirit was still unbroken. Covered in dirt and dried as well as fresh blood, the younger man looked pitiful, but there was something about him that warned Elladan to be careful. “We are friends,” he repeated when Elrohir joined him.

 

The injured man gasped at their similarity. They were identical in every way and their beauty took him aback. Long, brown hair cascaded down their shoulders and some strands had been braided away from the strong faces. Large, soulful gray eyes looked at him and he instinctively liked them, but his brother’s well-being was at stake and he wasn’t taking any chances. He picked up a branch with the intention to defend himself with it.

 

Elrohir placed a restraining hand on Elladan’s shoulder when his twin went to move forward. “Do not do that.” Elrohir eyed the strangers closely. Both men sported long hair, which might be blond beneath the layers of dirt and grime attached to the strands. They wore frayed shirts and leggings, which had holes in them and showed raw flesh which was still bleeding in places. Their backs had been whipped open and they looked underweight. “We must be careful,” he whispered in his brother’s ear.

 

“Please allow us to take care of you. We are friends. We mean you no harm. We only want to help.” Elladan was still determined to aid them. “At least let us help your friend. He needs medical attention and we are trained healers.” Elladan took a step closer to the frightened young man while continuing to hold his hands up innocently.

 

“Stay away from my brother! I can take care of him myself. Just go away!”

 

“Your brother?” Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. “Please let us help you.”

 

The young man’s hands started to shake. The branch was heavy and it had been a while since he had eaten last. “Go away,” he whispered, but this time, he lacked conviction.

 

“We want to help… Please let us.” Elrohir advanced on the fallen man and tried to go close to him. The protector raised the branch as if to lash out at them, but the wood dropped from his hands and he collapsed onto his knees.

 

He felt like a failure. He wasn’t even capable of defending his twin! He swayed and tumbled forward as malnutrition, beatings, and lack of sleep finally caught up with him. His body threatened to faint, but he fought to remain conscious. Suddenly a pair of strong arms encircled his waist and kept him upright. He cringed, fully expecting another beating, but then was eased against a powerful chest and a soothing voice whispered in his ear.

 

“I am Elladan and I want to help you. Please do not fight me. The last thing I want is to worsen your injuries unintentionally.” Elladan had caught the light headed young man and held him as tightly as he dared in consideration to the man’s injuries. “My twin will take care of your brother.”

 

He wanted to fight Elladan off, but lacked the strength. In the end, he gave in and closed his eyes in surrender. /Don’t hurt us too badly, please…/

 

Elladan felt the injured man surrender to exhaustion and lose consciousness. A look over at Elrohir showed him that his twin had reached the other man and was gently rolling him onto his back.

 

Elrohir’s breath caught as he saw the man’s face. “Elladan, they are twins like us.” Even through the layers of dirt he realized the strangers' features were identical.

 

“Elrohir, we will take them to the cave and take care of them.” The fact that they had rescued twins made it even more urgent that they took good care of them. They felt connected to the two men. Elladan lifted his charge and carried him over to his horse. Carefully, he placed the man onto the horse’s back. A quick glance at the whip handling man's body revealed that he hadn’t survived the fall. “We should leave now.”

 

Elrohir placed his charge onto his horse’s back as well and steadied the injured man by placing a hand against the small of his back. “I wonder what happened to them.”

 

Elladan shrugged. He wanted to hear their story also.

 

~~~

 

Elladan and Elrohir made the cave as homely as they could with their limited supplies. They built a fire, spread their traveling blankets onto the floor of the cave, and covered the injured twins with their cloaks. Elladan left to fetch water while Elrohir uncovered the food they had brought with them. Elrohir looked up when he heard shifting and saw the twins move closer to each other. They wrapped their arms around the other while pain-filled moans fled their lips.

 

Upon his return, Elladan placed the water skins near the fire and then sat down next to his brother. “We need to examine and attend to their wounds.”

 

“They might not let us touch them without a fight,” Elrohir replied in concern. “And they are not up to fighting us off.”

 

Elladan concurred. “Then what do we do?”

 

“We shall try to be as gentle and careful as we can.” They would wait until the twins woke up and then offer them food and help.

 

~~~

 

Bevyn opened his eyes first and blinked in surprise. He felt warm and sensed his brother close to him. Apparently they were in some sort of cave and someone had gone to great lengths to make them comfortable. One look at his brother showed him that Brys was still unconscious or hopefully merely asleep. He didn’t want to wake his younger brother just yet, not until he knew what kind of situation they were in.

 

The last thing Bevyn remembered was being whipped while they were trying to pull the cart free before the two Elves had appeared. Everything had gone so fast after that. Their owner had fallen from the cart and the Elves – twins – had offered to help them, but he had been so focused on protecting his brother that he had tried to fight them off. He had no way to know if these Elves meant them well even if they had said so. The two Elves had looked like magical creatures and he still marveled at their graceful handsome features.

 

“Would you like some water?”

 

Bevyn’s head jerked back and he stared into gray eyes, startled. The Elves were still there and one of them was offering him a water skin.

 

“I am Elladan, and this is my twin Elrohir. We are friends.” Elladan offered the young man the water skin again. “It is safe. You can drink from it. It is merely water.” To prove his words, he opened the water skin and drank some. He then offered it again to the young man, who was still staring at him in shock.

 

Bevyn eventually curled his trembling fingers around the water skin and brought it to his lips. He drank hesitantly at first, expecting them to somehow attack him or take it away, but nothing like that happened and he drank more.

 

“Your brother will be thirsty as well,” Elrohir suggested. “Maybe it would be wise to wake him?”

 

“I don’t know… I want to let him sleep,” Bevyn mumbled. He had emptied the water skin and already felt better. “Thank you for what you did.”

 

Elladan handed the empty water skin to Elrohir, who left the cave to fill it again. They hoped that the young man would feel less threatened when only one of them was present. “Will you tell me your name?” Elladan gave the young man a reassuring smile.

 

“I’m Bevyn. At least, that’s what our owner called us. I don’t know if it’s my real name.” Protectively, he pulled his brother close and, when Brys moaned in pain, Bevyn’s features contorted as well. “He’s in pain.”

 

“You must be in pain too.” Elladan reminded himself to go slow. “I am a healer. I can help if you will let me.”

 

Bevyn realized that he had no choice. They were trapped inside the cave and Elladan wouldn’t let them leave. Weakened as they were, they didn’t pose any threat to the Elf. “Maybe you can look after my twin first?”

 

Elladan moved closer. “Can you tell me what happened?” He kept a close eye on Bevyn when he rolled Brys toward him. Bevyn looked bad, but Brys looked much worse. Dried blood clung to the brow and also smeared the blond hair.

 

“Our master hit him over the head. The wound bled for some time and he had to throw up. He complained about feeling dizzy and then he lost consciousness.” Bevyn worried about Brys and gave Elladan a hopeful look. “Can you help him?”

“It sounds like he suffered a concussion.” Combined with their overall weakened state, the head injury would weaken Brys further. “Elrohir and I will take care of the two of you.” They would take the twins with them to Imladris where they could recover and live in freedom. He had a lot more questions for Bevyn, but upon seeing how exhausted the young man was, he held them back.

 

Elrohir returned at that moment and placed the water skin onto the floor. He was thrilled to see that his brother had made progress and the man now seemed to trust him.

 

“Elrohir? I believe Brys might suffer from a concussion. Can you find me some herbs? You know which ones.”

 

Elrohir nodded and filed the name away for later use. “I will fetch them.”

 

“Bevyn has agreed to let us attend to his injuries,” Elladan told his brother. “We will do our best to help them.”

 

/Brys and Bevyn./ Elrohir nodded and hoped he would be able to tell them apart once they had been cleaned up. “I will return shortly,” he stated and went in search of the herbs they needed.

 

“There is a stream nearby. Maybe you would like to wash up there, Bevyn?” Elladan wanted to wash the dirt and blood from their bodies and attend to their wounds.

 

“I don’t think my brother is up to that yet.” Bevyn liked the idea of cleaning up, but he would never leave his brother alone.

 

Elladan understood the line of thinking since he would act the same if it was Elrohir who was injured. Elrohir returned however and placed the herbs next to Elladan, who had an idea. “My brother is also a trained healer and can look after your brother. We could go down to the creek and clean you up. We have spare clothes with us and you could wear those.”

 

Bevyn wanted to say yes. The Elves seemed sincere in their offer to help them. “And you will look after my brother?” he addressed Elrohir. The fact that they were twins as well made him want to trust them. They had to know what it was like to have an injured brother and what it took to entrust him into Elrohir’s care.

 

“I will look after Brys like I would look after Elladan.” Elrohir gave Bevyn a reassuring look. “I will not fail you. I understand the measure of trust you are placing in me.”

 

Bevyn sighed and then slowly nodded his head. “I will trust you then.”

 

Elladan moved closer and assisted Bevyn when the young man tried to push himself to his feet. “Lean on me.” He carefully placed an arm around Bevyn’s waist and tried to put as little pressure as possible on the wounds. He supported the man as they made their way outside and reassured him once more when Bevyn looked at Brys from over his shoulder. “Elrohir will look after him.” Bevyn nodded again and allowed Elladan to guide him to the creek. Elladan called out to his mare and she trotted after them carrying his saddle bags which held spare clothes, soap, and towels.

 

Elrohir in the meantime began to crush and then munch on the herbs. Once he had created a paste, he divided it into two portions. He used some of the paste to cover up the head injury and tried to slip some of the herbal paste past the man’s lips. He sat down next to Brys and pulled him upright slightly until the man could rest his back against his chest. Sharing his body warmth with the injured man, Elrohir waited for Brys to wake up.

 

~~~

 

“Can you stand unaided for a moment?” Elrohir needed to remove the clothes, soap, and towels from the saddle bags.

 

“I can manage.” Bevyn gritted his teeth and placed his hand against the trunk of a tree for support.

 

Elladan made quick work of placing all of the needed items onto the forest floor and then started to strip. He heard Bevyn draw in his breath sharply and, when he looked at the injured man, saw fear in his eyes. “I do not want my clothes to become wet when I clean you up,” he explained. He couldn’t help but wonder though why there was such fear in Bevyn’s eyes. “I will help you undress.” Bevyn grew rigid and seemed to stop breathing. Elladan didn’t know what to make of the reaction and decided to ignore it for the moment as he sought to soothe the young man. “Let us go into the water.”

 

Bevyn shakily waded into the water. He blamed himself for believing that Elladan might have honest intentions where he was concerned. He *knew* what would happen next and he would end up carrying new scars. “I will not hurt you,” Elladan said soothingly as they waded into deeper water. He uncovered the soap and carefully began to wash Bevyn’s hair. “You do not have to be afraid of me.”

 

But all Bevyn could think of was Brys being alone with Elrohir. Pain-filled scared eyes sought out Elladan’s. “Please don’t hurt him.”

 

Elladan instantly knew who Bevyn was referring to. “Elrohir is a kind and gentle Elf. He will be careful when treating your brother’s injuries.” Bevyn shook like a leaf and Elladan didn’t know how to soothe the distressed man further. “Why are you afraid of me?”

 

Bevyn lowered his gaze and his knees gave out beneath him. The water caught and cradled him and, together with Elladan’s support, he floated on the water. Slowly the dirt and blood was washed away and Bevyn didn’t know what to make of Elladan when the Elf didn't pounce on him.

 

“I do not know what happened to you in the past,” Elladan said when he realized that Bevyn had been hurt tremendously in the past. “But Elrohir and I are not like the man that whipped you. We do not find delight in hurting someone.”

 

Bevyn nervously nodded his head. “Can we go back to Brys now?”

 

“In a bit.” Elladan needed a bit more time to cleanse Bevyn’s wounds. “What caused these?” he asked when he found some round, red marks on the man’s back and arms.

 

“Burns.” Bevyn closed his eyes and drew in a steadying breath. “I got used to those.”

 

Elladan’s features contorted as he realized the magnitude of the wounds that covered the man’s body. “You called that man your master.”

 

Bevyn surmised that Elladan didn’t know much about the vile ways of men and explained. “He bought us when we were little. We belonged to him ever since.”

 

Elladan fought for control. “He bought you?” He shuddered at the idea of slave trade. He had heard it was common place among men, but it was an appalling idea to the Firstborn. No one belonged to another. “You are free now. The man died when he fell from the cart.”

 

“Free?” Bevyn laughed bitterly. “Brys and I will never be free. You’re our new masters now, aren’t you? And when we don’t carry out your commands you will whip us too…or hurt us in other ways.”

 

Elladan forced himself to remain calm. He removed the last dirt from Bevyn’s hair, which had started to shine golden. “Elrohir and I are not your new masters. We were passing by and helped you out. You are free to go your own way when you have recovered.”

 

Bevyn shook his head and glared at Elladan. “And go where?”

 

Elladan gave Bevyn a look full of sympathy. “Elrohir and I hail from Imladris. You are welcome to join us, if you want to.”

 

“Imladris?”

 

The tone Bevyn used when the man spoke the name informed Elladan that the man had heard about the valley. “Aye, Imladris.”

 

Bevyn blinked. It had always been his dream to take Brys into safety and Imladris had the reputation of being a safe haven, not just for Elves, but also for men.

 

“Think about it,” Elladan suggested. “You do not have to make a decision right now.” Casting his worries and dark thoughts aside, he smiled at Bevyn. “You look better now that you are clean.” But he still had to dress many of Bevyn's wounds, but Bevyn’s emotional wounds would need a lot more than healing herbs and bandages.

 

~~~

 

Brys’ eyelids fluttered before opening. A wordless scream left his mouth and he spat out the paste that had been forced past his lips. Frantically he tried to push himself to his feet, but he lacked the strength to do so. But then a terrifying realization registered with him: someone was restraining him!

 

“Calm yourself. You are in safety, but you are too weak to stand. Stay where you are or you will worsen your injuries and I do not want that.” A soft, melodic voice whispered the words into his right ear and Brys froze. He was afraid to draw in his next breath and remained motionless. Where was Bevyn? Where was his brother? Why had his twin left him alone?

 

“Your brother will return shortly. He is safe and so are you.” Elrohir slowly loosened his hold on Brys, fully expecting the man to stay where he was, but the injured man surprised him by flinging himself forward. Brys lacked the energy to move farther away from Elrohir and stumbled. He ended up sprawled on the floor and whimpered pitifully. “I told you not to move.” Elrohir carefully gathered Brys in his arms and turned his charge until they could lock gazes. “I am Elrohir. I am a friend.” Panic, horror, and pain stared back at him from the light-green eyes. “I am a friend,” he repeated in an effort to calm his charge down.

 

Brys grew motionless again and stared at Elrohir in fear. His head hurt as did his body, but the fear of having lost Bevyn was the worst pain he had ever experienced.

 

“You suffered a head injury and your body is covered in cuts. You should not move about too much.” Elrohir reached for the water skin, opened it, and placed it at Brys’ chapped lips. “Sip slowly.”

 

It had been a long time since Brys had tasted water and he eagerly swallowed the liquid. He stared at the handsome face that hovered close to his and he wondered what had happened after he had lost consciousness.

 

“My twin and I interfered when we saw you collapse. The man wielding the whip is dead and my twin is looking after your brother. They went to the creek so Bevyn could clean up.” Hopefully using his brother’s name would reassure Brys that Bevyn trusted them. Elrohir’s heart went out to the miserable being in his arms. He had seen frightened animals which had been trapped and had been expecting to die. Brys had the same look in his eyes. “I will not hurt you.”

 

Brys wanted more water, but would never ask for it. However Elrohir saw the young man look at the water skin and placed it back against the injured man’s lips. “You can have some more.” He watched Brys drink and found that the green eyes were fixed on his hands. The large number of bruises on the face told Elrohir more than he had wanted to know. Brys had been hit many times in the past. “Can you chew on this and swallow some?” He gently pushed some paste past Brys’ lips. “It will help you heal faster.”

 

Brys automatically did as he was ordered. He felt numb and helpless since Elrohir was in charge. He needed Bevyn close.

 

“You can not be comfortable like that. I am going to move you about a bit. I will try not to cause you any discomfort.” Elrohir carefully shifted Brys in his arms until his charge rested against his chest like before. “We will wait for Bevyn to return and then we will dress your wounds.” Brys was too scared to allow him close and Elrohir didn’t want to upset the man further. “Just try to rest.”

 

Brys closed his eyes. His head hurt.

 

“Chew on that paste. It will help.” Elrohir gently rocked Brys a bit. “Can you tell me where you hurt the most?” Brys kept his eyes closed and tried to block out Elrohir’s voice. He needed Bevyn at his side!

 

“Brys seldom speaks,” Bevyn said when he entered the cave again aided by Elladan. “He was always punished when he talked back when we were little so he decided that remaining quiet would be best.”

 

Hearing Bevyn’s voice made Brys open his eyes. Bevyn freed himself of Elladan’s supportive hold and shuffled toward his twin. “I’m here for you, Brys. I didn’t leave you. I’m sorry I left you alone even for a short while.”

 

Brys blinked in surprise when he looked at his twin. Bevyn looked *clean*. The dirt, grime, and blood had been removed from his body. Although his face still sported some bruises, he looked better. The long, fair hair that reached his buttocks was loose and his twin wore clothes – fine clothes – which he had never seen on Bevyn before. What had happened?

 

“Elladan helped me clean up and he gave me his spare clothes to wear.” Bevyn thought that Elladan was too good to be true, but since he had no choice anyway, he tried to make the best of it. “I will take care of you like I always did.” Brys raised a hand and Bevyn curled his fingers around the limb.

 

“Can you ask him where he hurts the most?” Elrohir asked.

 

Bevyn nodded. “Where does it hurt the most, Brys?” His younger brother didn’t trust anyone except for him. Brys had been hurt in ways which Bevyn had been spared.

 

“My head…and my ribs.” Brys’ voice was so soft that Elrohir had to strain in order to hear it.

 

“Thank you for telling us. Your brother and I will attend to your wounds.”

 

Brys didn’t want this stranger to touch him and gave Bevyn a pleading look. “Don’t worry,” Bevyn said. “I won’t allow them to hurt you.” Brys released a strangled sob and then closed his eyes. He would let them do as they wanted, but only because Bevyn was close.

 

~~~

 

An hour later, they finally finished attending to Brys’ wounds. Elladan cringed for, compared to Bevyn’s injuries, Brys had carried away the brunt of the beatings and abuse their ‘master’ had dealt out. The younger twin had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, a concussion, and his back was literally plowed with welts left behind from the whip. What worried Elladan and Elrohir the most was Brys’ emotional state. Bevyn had composed himself and, although he remained skittish and suspicious of their intentions, the elder twin seemed to accept their presence and help.

 

Brys had fainted and was once more unconscious. Elrohir was still supporting him and the half-Elf could tell that displeased Bevyn. “I know you want to hold him yourself, but you are also injured. You can not support him for long. You need to rest too.”

 

Although Elrohir had spoken the truth, Bevyn didn’t want to accept that. “I cared for him my entire life!” Tears tried to surface in his eyes, but he ruthlessly fought them back. He refused to cry in front of these strangers!

 

“And you will care for him again,” Elladan replied soothingly. “But right now you need to rest and recover as well. You can trust us.”

 

“I don’t trust anyone except my twin!” Bevyn glared at Elladan.

 

Elladan swallowed hard. “I understand that, but you might not have a choice here. You are exhausted and so is Brys.” Elladan patted the space next to Elrohir and Brys. “Why do you not lie down there?”

 

Bevyn didn’t want to comply, but the truth was that Elladan was right: he was exhausted and there was no way he could stay awake much longer. In the end, he reached for Brys’ good hand and curled his fingers around it so he would be in contact with his twin.

 

Elladan and Elrohir waited for Bevyn to fall asleep before speaking aloud. “They have been deeply hurt,” Elladan stated and shared his experience in the stream regarding Bevyn with his twin. “He was scared.”

 

Elrohir nodded. “So was Brys. He was terrified of me.” Elrohir stroked Brys’ hair absentmindedly, afraid to touch other places which were much more bruised. “Their being whipped by that man was just a little demonstration of what he put them through.”

 

“It will take a lot of time and patience on our part to gain their trust. But, there is hope. When I mentioned Imladris to Bevyn, he seemed eager to go there. We might have our chance to gain their trust and help them deal with their past.”

 

“Father will welcome them and insist they stay at least until they are fully healed,” Elrohir commented, knowing Elrond wouldn’t let the twins leave as long as they hadn’t recovered. “We will have to be careful and patient with them.”

 

“I agree.” Elladan hoped that time would heal their physical wounds and that lots of tender loving care would heal the emotional ones.

 

~~~

 

“We should clean his wounds as long as Brys is asleep,” Elladan suggested. “We have enough water left to clean him up. We could tie his hair back for now.”

 

But Elrohir shook his head. He didn’t agree. “They do not trust us to begin with. If we act behind their backs they will never trust us.”

 

“You are right,” Elladan agreed. “But we must *do* something!”

 

“We have food left, soup, bread, and some fruit. Warm up the soup. Hopefully its fragrance will cause them to wake up. That way, we can feed them first and clean Brys up later.”

 

“What do you think happened to them?” Elladan put a small kettle over the fire and started to warm the soup. He was fairly sure that Celeborn’s sentries had watched them free Bevyn and Brys and would appear shortly carrying more food and spare clothes and maybe even some healing herbs.

 

“You saw what happened to them. They were abused. They were hurt.” Elrohir gritted his teeth when he remembered their mother’s fate. “They are fortunate they are mortal. Had they belonged to the Firstborn they might have faded.”

 

Elladan sucked in his breath. “Do you think they were violated?”

 

“It is possible. I do not know for sure, but I thought so after you told me how Bevyn reacted to your closeness in the stream.” Elrohir drew in a deep breath. “The Valar know I want to be wrong. Even if they were not violated, they were brutally beaten and abused in other ways which did just as much damage.”

 

“I did not want to say it aloud, but I was thinking the same thing.”

 

“Humans are strong and resilient,” Elrohir said, trying to cheer his twin up. “We will do our best to help them.” Elladan stirred the soup and kept a close eye on their charges, hoping they would wake up shortly.

 

~~~

 

The spicy fragrance of the soup woke Brys, who hadn’t eaten or drank anything for quite some time. His first look was for Bevyn, who was still asleep, curled up on his side. Knowing his twin close, he felt slightly safer, but then realized he was still reclining against one of the strangers. What was his name again? Elrohir?

 

“Ah, you are awake. Excellent.” Elladan spooned some of the soup into a bowl and crawled over to Brys. “You must be hungry.” Brys stared at the soup in disbelief. He hadn’t had anything warm to eat in ages. “Aye, it is for you. Can you feed yourself or do you need Elrohir to assist you?” Elladan asked.

 

Brys raised his good hand and wrapped his fingers around the bowl. He brought it to his lips and sipped. The soup was tasty and warmed him from the inside.

 

“We should wake your brother. He must be hungry too.” Since Elrohir was looking after Brys by placing his hand beneath Brys’ when the limb had begun to shake, Elladan moved over to Bevyn. He settled down next to the sleeping man and stroked the fair hair. “Bevyn? Wake up, soup is ready.”

 

Brys watched Elladan closely. If the Elf did anything to hurt his brother, he would attack, even though he lacked the strength to really present a threat. “Be careful now. You want to eat the soup and not spill it.” Elrohir steadied and supported Brys’ hand and helped his charge sip again. He had been in the same sitting position for two hours and didn’t mind for being able to support Brys made him feel good.

 

Bevyn opened his eyes and released a yelp when he didn’t know where he was. Disorientated, he stared at Elladan and then remembered they had been rescued from their master’s harsh regime. “Elladan,” he whispered as he recalled the name.

 

“Aye, I am Elladan. Can you sit up? I want you to eat some soup.” Elladan helped Bevyn to sit up and then handed the man a second bowl filled with warm soup.

 

Bevyn locked eyes with Brys and was grateful to see that his twin was being taken care of. Brys still looked bad though since he was still covered in dust and blood. “I need to clean you up.”

 

“I will do that,” Elrohir said. “You should continue to rest.”

 

Bevyn shook his head. “I want to be there when you attend to his wounds.” He was afraid that Brys might panic otherwise. The two Elves didn’t know what they had been through the last few years.

 

“We can do that,” Elladan replied. “But first I want the two of you to empty your bowls.”

 

Brys finished his soup first and Elrohir handed the bowl back to Elladan. “Brys? I want to take you down to the creek. Your wounds need to be cleaned and dressed. Bevyn and Elladan will come with us, so please do not be afraid.”

 

Brys gave Bevyn a pleading look. Was it really necessary? Bevyn nodded. “Your wounds need to be cleaned. Elladan did the same thing for me. It’s safe for you to say yes.” Brys still wasn’t convinced, but nodded his head at any rate. He trusted his twin.

 

“I shall carry you,” Elrohir declared and slowly lifted Brys in his arms.

 

“I can carry him!” Bevyn stumbled over his own two feet when he rose from the ground and it was only Elladan, steadying him that kept him from toppling over.

 

“Let my brother carry him,” Elladan suggested. “You do not want to drop your twin accidentally.” Bevyn had to admit that Elladan was right, but he wanted to stay close to his brother at any rate.

 

Brys clung to Elrohir the best way he could. He placed his good hand at the nape of Elrohir’s neck and gritted his teeth while the four of them made their way down to the creek. Elladan supported Bevyn and then assisted him in sitting down on the grass. Next, he placed soap, towels, and clothes onto the ground and went to help Elrohir remove Brys’ clothes. Both Elves fought nausea when they saw how badly abused Brys had been in the past. There wasn’t a spot on the young man’s body that was free of cuts, burns, or bruises. Elladan had thought Bevyn abused, but his injuries didn’t compare to Brys’.

 

Brys kept his eyes closed most of the time and only opened them again when he felt the water creep up his body. Elrohir and he settled down in the shallow part of the creek before the Elf started to wash his hair with infinite care. Against his will, Brys began to relax and rested his back against Elrohir’s chest.

 

Elladan sat down next to Bevyn and watched the worried young man closely. “Your brother is in the best hands.”

 

Bevyn saw the tenderness with which Elrohir washed Brys’ hair and nodded thoughtfully. “I never found out why, but our master delighted in beating up Brys. I got my share of beatings as well, but Brys got even more of them. That man loved to beat him with his belt, a chain, or whatever he could get a hold of. I couldn’t protect him.”

 

That explained why Brys’ injuries were graver than Bevyn’s. “How long did it last?”

 

“He bought us when we were little…Maybe six or seven and it started right away. Brys suffered the most. He even stopped talking for a while. He didn’t even want to talk to me.” Bevyn hated his former master!

 

Elladan glanced up at Elrohir as he rinsed the cuts on Brys. Elrohir sensed his twin’s eyes on him and gave him a look filled with understanding. They had to be patient with Bevyn and especially with Brys, who had been hurt the most. Elrohir’s fingers encountered an ugly cut and he tried to clean it as gently as possible but he still drew a soft moan from Brys. “I am sorry. I do not want to hurt you.”

 

Brys’ head lolled against Elrohir’s shoulder. He just wanted to get this over with. He was contaminating the creek with the dirt and blood that came off of him. The water had been transparent when they had entered the stream, but now it was a muddy brown. His long hair, fair once more, floated around him like a curtain.

 

“We shall leave the water now. I do not want you to grow chilly.” After all, Brys was far from healed. Elrohir cradled Brys against his chest, careful to not put any pressure on the broken ribs, and carried him out of the water. “Maybe you can help, Bevyn?” He wanted to engage the young man in caring for Brys. After all, Brys and Bevyn were twins and therefore close. He lowered Brys onto the blanket Elladan had spread over the ground and set to drying the bruised skin.

 

Bevyn moved closer and gathered Brys’ good hand in his. In his brother’s eyes, he read fear. He knew what Brys had expected would happen, but the Elves had refrained from touching them intimately or beating them like their former master would have done.

 

Elladan joined in and wrapped a towel around Brys’ long hair. “We shall dress you in Elrohir’s spare clothes and then we will return to the cave. You should rest before we leave for Imladris.”

 

Brys felt dazed and let them do as they pleased. Bevyn gave him a pleased look and that encouraged Brys to cooperate further. It took Elrohir a few minutes, but then Brys’ skin and hair were dry. Elladan then helped him dress the numerous wounds. The last thing they did before dressing Brys was bandaging the broken ribs.

 

Brys endured it all and tried to remain quiet, but every now and then a stifled moan escaped him, betraying the pain he was in. Once Elladan and Elrohir had finished attending to his injuries and had helped him into his new clothes, he managed a small smile. The clothes were soft against his skin and would keep him warm. He was grateful that they were allowing him to wear them. One look at his twin showed him that Bevyn understood. They were both thankful to be dressed again.

 

“I am going to carry you back to the cave,” Elrohir informed Brys of his next step. He lifted Brys and waited for Elladan and Bevyn to join him.

 

Elladan wanted to support Bevyn, but the young man seemed to have recuperated some and managed the first half of the way unaided, which made Elladan smile. He only offered his support when Bevyn threatened to stumble. The four of them returned to the cave where Elladan and Elrohir tried to put more soup into the two injured men.

 

Exhausted by the trip and digesting the warm food, Brys dozed off first. This time it was Bevyn holding him and Brys felt much safer since he could press close to his twin. Elladan and Elrohir were seated close to the fire and kept an eye on the entrance to the cave just in case an animal wanted to take shelter there.

 

“They will recover,” Elladan said, offering his twin some comfort. “It only takes time.” Elrohir nodded and Elladan placed an arm around his twin’s shoulders. “We will take them to Imladris, where they will recover and find a new home.”

 

~~~

 

“Haldir.” Elrohir caught sight of the March warden first. “I knew you would visit with us.”

 

The silver-haired sentry placed several bundles onto the ground and seated himself next to Elrohir. Elegantly, he replied, “We saw you rescue the humans and surmised you might need more food and clothes.” Orophin, Rumil, and Haldir had followed the twins on their way to Imladris at Celeborn’s request. Their Lord had wanted to make certain his grandsons reached Imladris safe and sound. “We will stay out of their sight since we do not want to scare them further.”

 

“Thank you for bringing these.” Elrohir had uncovered two pairs of boots, socks, some leather bands to tie back the fair hair, and more food. Another bundle contained two blankets and the last bundle had two thick traveling cloaks in them. “They need these.”

 

“We thought so.” Haldir rose to his feet again, inclined his head and left the cave.

 

Elrohir unrolled the blankets and cloaks, cherishing the gifts Haldir had brought. Once done, he looked at Elladan’s sleeping form. The two of them had decided to take turns keeping watch. “Elladan, wake up.” Elrohir kicked his twin’s leg with his foot. “Wake up! Haldir visited with us.”

 

Elrohir’s voice didn’t wake just Elladan, but also Bevyn. He blinked a few times and then sat upright to take in his surroundings. He didn’t startle when he saw Elladan and Elrohir for he had become used to them by that time. “Who’s Haldir?”

 

“Haldir is a good friend,” Elrohir explained to Bevyn. “He brought more food and clothes.”

 

“Is he an Elf like you are?” Bevyn surprised himself by boldly asking them such questions. Brys stirred next to him and Bevyn wrapped his fingers around his twin’s good hand.

 

“Actually,” Elladan replied with a smile. “We are half-Elves. Our father is not fully Elven.”

 

Needing to explain himself, Bevyn lowered his gaze and then said, “It’s hard for me to trust you. We just met.”

 

“We understand,” Elrohir responded and gave Brys an encouraging smile. “What do you say? Shall we leave for Imladris? You look rested.”

 

“First we eat and then we will leave,” Elladan decided. Bevyn and Brys were too skinny and would need their strength.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir decided to place Brys in front of him on the horse’s back while Bevyn slipped into place behind Elladan. Bevyn was the stronger twin and could hold onto Elladan by wrapping his arms around the half-Elf, but Brys needed the support.

 

“We shall ride for a few hours and then we will make camp again,” Elrohir whispered into Brys’ ear. “But do not hesitate to tell me if you need to rest. We will arrive in Imladris at any rate and we do not mind arriving a few days late.” Brys nodded and Elrohir realized it was all the answer he would receive.

 

Elladan took the lead and rode in front of Elrohir. He always made certain he kept in sight of Brys since he wanted the young man to feel comfortable and having Bevyn in his line of sight would help.

 

“How long will our journey take?” Bevyn still wondered if he was doing the right thing by putting his trust in them. Not for his own well-being, but for Brys’.

 

“A few days… Maybe a week,” Elladan guessed. “It might take longer if we need to rest more, but like Elrohir said, we do not mind. If you need to rest, tell us.” It was a good thing that he didn’t have to worry about their safety since he knew that Haldir, Orophin, and Rumil were keeping an eye on them. He could fully concentrate on Bevyn and Brys.

 

~~~

 

An hour later, Elrohir noticed that Brys had started to lean heavily against him. “Do you want to rest?” The only answer he received was a shake of Brys’ head, but Elrohir sensed the exhaustion in his charge. “We shall make camp at the next suitable spot that we encounter. We will rest for a little while and then we will continue.”

 

Brys didn’t want to slow them down. Bevyn and he had been lucky to encounter the Elven twins and he wanted to keep them happy. He wanted to please them because then they would be less likely to grow angry with them. And so, although his ribs were killing him and his head hurt, he forced himself to remain upright, gritting his teeth.

 

“I know you do not trust us,” Elrohir murmured. “But I hope that will change in time. Elladan and I mean you well and the fact that you are also twins connects us.” He was trying to find common ground that would help Bevyn and Brys trust them. “When I was little I fell out of a tree once. Aye, me...an Elf. I landed on my shoulder and broke it. Elves heal fast, but since we are half-Elves, recovery took me longer. Elladan always stayed at my side. He even fell asleep with his head on my chest because he did not want to part from me. I know how strong your bond is.” Elrohir held his breath in surprise when Brys turned his head to look at him.

 

“Bevyn is all I have got left in the world.” Once again there was the soft voice and the lowered gaze and Elrohir wondered what exactly had been done to Brys to cause him to act so timidly.

 

“Will you tell me more about the bond you and your twin share?” But Brys turned his head away from Elrohir and stared into the distance.

 

Bevyn was amazed to see Brys address Elrohir. “Your twin is quickly gaining my brother’s trust. It’s rare for him to address someone.”

 

“And that is because…?” Elladan let his voice trail off.

 

“He was beaten ruthlessly whenever he did. I don’t know why our former master hated him so much. He didn’t treat me kindly either, but he never hurt me the way he hurt Brys.”

 

Elladan moistened his lips and then suggested, “Maybe Brys is the gentle one out of the two of you?”

 

“What do you mean when you say that?” Bevyn rested his weary head onto Elladan’s shoulder. It was easier to accept the Elf’s closeness because they were spending more time together.

 

“Elrohir is the scholar, the naturally gifted healer. I am the warrior and had to work hard on gaining my healing skills. I know that I do not have to protect him, but I still feel like I should. Elrohir is a capable warrior in his own right, but he is my younger brother, if only by seconds.”

 

Bevyn understood. “It’s the same way for me.” But he had a valid reason to be protective of his brother. Their former master had always targeted Brys and had abused him constantly. “I’m grateful you helped us that day. Brys might not have survived otherwise.”

 

“You no longer have to worry about that. Brys is safe now and so are you.”

 

~~~

 

“Come, sit down and drink some herbal tea.” Elrohir fussed over Brys until his charge sat close to the fire and sipped his tea. Elrohir uncovered a blanket and wrapped it around Brys’ trembling frame. “You are cold.”

 

Bevyn eyed Elrohir closely and he in turn was watched by Elladan. Bevyn didn’t know what to make of Elrohir’s fussing. Neither Bevyn nor Brys was used to being the center of attention.

 

“He means well,” Elladan commented as he gestured for Bevyn to also seat himself. “As I said, he is a natural healer.” He uncovered some of the cheese and bread Haldir had brought the other day and offered it to the young men. “Eat.”

 

“And what about you?” Bevyn frowned as he realized that Elladan and Elrohir hadn’t taken any food for themselves.

 

“We are not hungry yet.” Elladan stirred the fire higher and was dismayed that it was already growing chilly while it was still early in the day. He hoped they would make it to Imladris before winter fell.

 

~~~

 

“I’m cold,” Brys whispered, but Bevyn was already asleep and didn’t hear him. After their break, they had resumed their journey and had traveled a few more hours. “Bevyn, I’m cold!” But Bevyn was dead to the world after the exhausting trip. Brys startled when someone spooned up behind him and slowly pulled him close. His first reaction was to fight him off, but his ribs still hurt and he couldn’t use his sprained wrist to defend himself. Bevyn, who was asleep in front of him, remained asleep and was of no use to Brys.

 

“It is only me. You do not have to be afraid. I heard you say that you were cold and I want to share my body warmth with you,” Elrohir whispered into Brys’ ear. He pulled a blanket over them and tucked it in around their forms. “Tell me if you remain cold. I will add another blanket then.”

 

At first, Brys was scared to accept Elrohir’s closeness, but when he began to feel warm, he also started to become drowsy and accepted Elrohir’s closeness more easily. “You feel warm.” He was amazed at the ease with which he talked to Elrohir. During the last few days he had said more to Elrohir than he had to his former master during the last few years. The only person he talked to a bit more easily was his twin.

 

“That is the idea,” Elrohir responded and chuckled. “Go to sleep now. We are safe here.”

 

“How do you know that?” Brys peeked over the blanket at Elladan, who sat near the fire. The half-Elf was keeping watch, although it wasn’t really necessary with Haldir watching over them, but Brys didn’t know that. Seeing Elladan watchful made him feel safe though. That much was true.

 

“I know that because the trees have eyes and they are watching over us. No harm will come to us and besides that, Elladan will keep us safe.” Elrohir stroked the fair hair and sighed. “I am sorry that you were hurt so deeply. I wish I could change that.”

 

“What happened, happened,” Brys stated. The fact that Elrohir cared stunned him. The half-Elf barely knew him or Bevyn for that matter.

 

“You will like living in Imladris. You will have your freedom back and you will be safe there.” Elrohir expected the two young men to bloom once they were able to live their lives without fear.

 

“Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?” Brys tried to turn onto his other side so he could look at Elrohir, but his ribs acted up and he had to cease his effort. What he didn’t count on was Elrohir gently shifting him toward him until they were face to face. Looking into the calm, gray eyes, he read something in them which he had only seen in Bevyn’s eyes before.

 

“I care about you – and Bevyn – and so does Elladan.”

 

Brys knew it was the truth because what he saw in Elrohir’s eyes was concern and affection. The half-Elf cared about him.

 

“We want you to be happy,” Elladan added as he moved from the fire closer to where Bevyn was resting. He took to stroking the young man’s hair and Bevyn didn’t wake up since the touch was soothing.

 

Brys marveled at the luck that had brought the two half-Elves onto their path. Closing his eyes, he gave into fatigue and dozed off.

 

~~~

 

Over the next few days, the four of them grew closer. Bevyn and Brys started to trust the half-Elves and Elladan and Elrohir did their best to be worthy of that trust. Bevyn was healing nicely, but Brys’ injuries continued to worry the two half-Elves and, since Elrohir had taken Brys under his wing, Elrohir worried the most.

 

Elladan and Elrohir deduced that they would arrive at the Last Homely House late the next day and expected the sentries to have already spotted them. It wouldn’t be long before the news of their arrival would reach their father.

 

TBC in Sharing Beds


	4. Chapter 4

Sharing Beds

 

Glorfindel woke to a very pleasant sensation, namely that of Elrond lying next to him in bed. The half-Elf was on his side facing him. Elrond’s hands rested on his fair hair and shoulder, as if to keep in physical contact with him. Glorfindel could have looked at Elrond’s face for hours, but for some reason the half-Elf woke up.

 

Elrond smiled, stretched like a cat, and patted Glorfindel’s hair. “I did not know I was that tired.” He had slipped between the covers to be closer to Glorfindel and hadn’t planned on going to sleep. “How did you sleep?”

 

“As well as can be expected. Bah, I hate being incapacitated like this!” Glorfindel tried to move about, but his back warned him that it was the wrong thing to do and so remained motionless. “Who is leading the guards at the moment?”

 

“You might not believe it, but Maglor volunteered to replace you for the time being. Erestor is explaining his temporary duties to him and I am confident Maglor will carry them out correctly. He has some experience in keeping a realm safe!” Elrond’s fingers meandered through the golden locks and he shifted closer until their faces were inches away, close enough for kissing. “Maybe you can take him on as your second in command? Maglor always wanted to be needed and I believe that serving the guard is his best option right now. He is a warrior at heart, even though he is also a talented bard and minstrel.”

 

“Maybe he never really had the chance to perfect his musical talents and would prefer to work on those.” Glorfindel involuntarily held his breath. Elrond’s lips were so close and he was hoping the half-Elf would kiss him, but was that still too soon? He didn’t know what pace to set where Elrond was concerned.

 

Elrond rested his hand on the column of Glorfindel’s neck and inched closer until he could touch his lips to Glorfindel’s. Glorfindel tasted of spices, cinnamon, musk, and even a bit of vanilla. It was a lovely taste he could become used to. The kiss remained slow and gentle; it was a first exploration, but one that lasted several minutes and when they pulled back, they were smiling at each other.

 

“I had hoped you would do that,” Glorfindel admitted in a voice heavy with emotion.

 

“I thought you would.” Elrond brushed the golden hair away from Glorfindel’s face and instigated another kiss, which remained tender and non-invasive. He liked taking his time with his new love.

 

Not that Glorfindel had any reason to complain about Elrond’s kissing talents, but he wouldn’t have minded a little bit of tongue. Once the kiss ended, Glorfindel raised an arm and reached for Elrond’s face. “Why must I be injured when you finally decide to kiss me?” He wanted to be an active kissing partner instead of being incapacitated like this!

 

“You will heal and then you can make up for it.” Elrond stroked Glorfindel’s hair and continued to smile at his new love. “For now you must rest.”

 

“I know that,” Glorfindel replied with a tormented sigh. “But that does not mean I have to enjoy it.”

 

“There will be other things for you to enjoy once you have healed,” Elrond hinted.

 

Glorfindel was pleasantly surprised to find that Elrond had a playful side to him. He hadn’t really expected it.

 

~~~

 

Maglor nodded. Erestor had just explained Glorfindel’s duties to him and he was confident he could take them on. “Glorfindel set up excellent defenses. Imladris is quite safe. I also like the way he organized the patrols.”

 

Erestor leaned back into the comfort of his chair and pointed at the papers laying on the desk in-between them. “Glorfindel has already finished next month’s rotation schedule, so you do not have to worry about that. He has also already decided who would lead what patrol.”

 

“Is there anything still left for me to do?” Maglor smiled, feeling happy since he could help.

 

“Your main task is to oversee the training sessions. If you notice any guard not being fit to take part in a patrol, take them out and replace them. Also, if anyone is injured, you need to adjust the schedule. Each morn and each evening you will debrief the patrols and if something out of the ordinary happens, you write it down in a report which you hand to me.” Erestor had covered all of the vital information and looked admiringly at Maglor, who now wore the Imladris’ blue and silver uniform. Maglor had adjusted to life in Imladris quickly and looked like he had been a part of the guards for many years. “There is only one matter left that we must address: that of your identity.”

 

Maglor’s expression darkened. “Do you think they will refuse to follow my lead because of who I am?” That thought had also occurred to him and he knew it was a real threat to his new life in Imladris.

 

Erestor shook his head. “Melpomaen has already informed everyone who you are. They know you are Maglor and that the Valar returned you to us. That last bit especially convinced the guards to give you a chance and trust you. They will follow your orders and not question your decisions.”

 

Maglor snorted as his hand that rested on the desk turned into a fist. “You told them the Valar returned me to you? That is a lie.”

 

Erestor wished once more that Maglor had been awake when Lórien had visited them. “They did return you,” he said sternly. “Lórien himself told me so.”

 

Maglor’s eyes widened at hearing that bit of information. Erestor hadn’t shared it with him before. “Lórien?”

 

“Right after we jumped and returned to Imladris he visited with us. You were fast asleep and did not notice. I talked to him, however.”

 

“Erestor, have you lost your mind? Do you really believe you talked to one of the Valar?”

 

“I did, Maglor.” Erestor leaned in closer and gave Maglor a stern look. “He told me that they had decided to return you to us and that you deserved a second chance. I should have woken you, but for some reason I did not. Maybe it was Lórien’s doing and he made sure you remained asleep, I do not know for certain.”

 

“But I do not deserve a second chance! Not after the many mistakes I made!”

 

Erestor rose from his chair, circled around the desk, and came to a stop behind Maglor. He placed his hands on Maglor’s shoulders and then slid them down. Leaning in closer, he whispered into Maglor’s ear, “The Valar decided to give you a second chance. Who are you to doubt their decision?”

 

Maglor swallowed hard. “You must understand where I come from! Fëanor and my brothers thwarted the Valar before. I grew up believing my father to be wiser and more powerful than the Valar!” Erestor’s closeness was distracting him and he wanted nothing more than to pull the other Elf onto his lap and hold him, maybe even kiss him!

 

Erestor closed his eyes, gathered his courage, and said, “Son of Fëanor you will always be. His blood flows through your veins, but you are still your own Elf. You can decide to change your old way of thinking. The Valar mean well and no one save for Eru is wiser and more powerful. You have to let go of what your father taught you.”

 

Maglor had sucked in his breath during Erestor’s monologue and swallowed hard. “You do not know what it was like. My father’s word was law. When he made a decision we were supposed to follow him blindly.”

 

“Your father no longer dwells among us and neither do any of your brothers. The Valar did not give them a second chance, but they are offering you one.”

 

“But why?” Maglor needed a reason why.

 

Erestor sighed. “Only the Valar can tell you that and they are not known to explain themselves to us at our demand. Can you not simply accept that you were given a second chance?”

 

Maglor didn’t know what sweet madness compelled him to pull Erestor onto his lap, but he did and to his surprise, Erestor allowed it. “Maybe the reason I was released from the painting is you?”

 

Erestor blinked when he found himself straddling Maglor’s lap. The expression in the sea-green eyes was shifting, darkening to almost a midnight-blue, and Erestor’s throat suddenly felt very dry. “Me?” Why would he be the reason the Valar had returned Maglor to them?

 

Maglor slid his hands down Erestor’s flanks and placed them on the younger Elf’s thighs. He pulled Erestor close to him until their groins made contact and then slid his arms up Erestor’s back and began stroking the curve of the raven-haired Elf’s spine through the fabric of the formal robes Erestor was wearing. “You are a gentle and compassionate soul and you touched my heart.”

 

Erestor was speechless. He had never expected Maglor to maneuver him like that and before he knew what was happening, eager and possessive lips covered his. Maglor placed his hand on his neck and pulled him closer until their groins were grinding against each other. The fingers then slipped into his raven hair and held him in place while Maglor’s greedy lips tried to deepen the kiss, which he succeeded in. Overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught, Erestor opened his lips, parted his teeth, and allowed him in.

 

Maglor felt victorious and explored every inch of Erestor’s mouth. He whirled his tongue around Erestor’s and moaned loudly. He had to break off the kiss in order to breathe and say, “I want to take you on this desk and make you mine.”

 

Erestor suddenly regained his wits and pushed Maglor away from him by placing his hands against the other Elf’s chest and pushing away some. But Maglor’s fingers remained buried in his hair. “Maglor, what are you doing?”

 

The adrenaline and excitement that had been pumping through his veins only a moment ago died and Maglor realized what he had been about to do. He had fully intended to claim Erestor as his mate. Shame-faced, he let go of the raven strands and lowered his gaze. “Please forgive me. My passion overwhelmed me. I am afraid it is a family trait.”

 

Erestor placed a finger beneath Maglor’s chin and raised the face so the elder Elf had to look at him. “You have the wrong impression, Maglor. I do not mind the kissing. Although it was unexpected, it certainly was not unwelcome. But do you not think there are certain steps we should take between kissing and you wanting to claim me on Glorfindel’s desk when any of the guards could come crashing in?”

 

Maglor managed a small chuckle as Erestor’s words gave him hope. “I apologize for my rash actions, but all I could think of was kissing you and really knowing you.” He rubbed his cheek against Erestor’s long fingers and gave the other Elf a pleading look. “I have taken a liking to you.”

 

“A liking? That is what you call it?” Erestor laughed. “You wanted to claim me on Glorfindel’s desk!” The development didn’t really surprise him. They had been moving in this direction for some days now. “Maglor, I have taken a liking to you too, but you can not simply throw me onto Glorfindel’s desk and ravish me.”

 

The twinkling in Erestor’s eyes showed Maglor that the younger Elf was saying one thing and meant another. “Then what are you saying?”

 

“That you should throw me onto my bed and claim me there when the time comes.” Erestor slid his hands up Maglor’s neck and massaged the tense muscles there. “I am not averse to becoming your lover and I would receive you most eagerly, but not yet and most certainly not here.”

 

Maglor nodded his head once. “I understand. I have permission to court you then?” Though his ideas of courtship might differ greatly from Erestor’s!

 

“As long as you are discreet and do not try to claim me in public, you have permission to court me.” Erestor smiled at the other Elf. “You could have given me a warning.”

 

“That I was going to kiss you? Then what would have been the fun in kissing you like that when you were already expecting it?” And with those words, he claimed Erestor’s lips again and crushed the Advisor close to him.

 

~~~

 

Melpomaen closed the door at once after having seen Maglor kiss Erestor. He had come to consult with Erestor and Maglor, but surmised the matter could wait...at least until the two of them were done kissing.

 

~~~

 

Elrond found he liked feeding Glorfindel. He was slipping parts of an apple past Glorfindel’s lips and watching the blue eyes eye him in turn. The ice had been broken after they had kissed and they felt more at ease in each other’s company. Elrond was grateful that he had taken the step to kiss Glorfindel because now the fronts between them were clear. They were almost lovers, their love new and unexplored. “Finish the apple,” Elrond instructed as he pushed the last part past Glorfindel’s lips.

 

“And then what?” Glorfindel smiled impishly at the half-Elf.

 

“And then I am going to check on your injury and if necessary dress it again.”

 

Glorfindel suddenly felt guilty. “I am keeping you from your work.”

 

“I would rather spend my time caring for you, Glorfindel.” Elrond placed a tender kiss on Glorfindel’s lips and then rose from the bed. “Do not worry. I will return to your side shortly.” There was the one big advantage to it being winter, Elrond decided: lots of time to spend in bed with his newly acknowledged love. Life was always slow in Imladris during winter.

 

Glorfindel sighed, closed his eyes, and endured the examination. It appeared that Elrond didn’t have to change the dressings just yet, but the half-Elf did call for fresh healing herbs, which he slipped between the bandages. “You should be on your feet again in a few days,” Elrond reiterated as he slipped between the covers again. He turned onto his side, watched Glorfindel open his eyes, and raised a hand to stroke the golden locks. “Thank you for telling me that you are attracted to me. I might not have taken the step to open my heart otherwise. Speaking in hindsight, I believe that you are the only one capable of unlocking my heart.”

 

Glorfindel accepted the compliment gracefully but then stated, “Someone needed to kick you in the butt, Elrond.”

 

Elrond burst out into laughter. “You are right, of course.” He draped an arm over Glorfindel’s shoulders and moved closer to the other warrior. “You *do* realize that my sheets will take on your scent and that it will linger here even after you have healed and moved back into your rooms?”

 

Glorfindel grinned. “Who says I am moving back into my rooms? I like being pampered by you.” He didn’t know why, but Elrond’s eyes cleared as the last remnant of doubt seemed to disappear. “You needed to hear that.”

 

“I needed to hear you would be willing to commit yourself to me.” Elrond smiled ruefully. “I will commit myself to you in turn.”

 

“Good, that is good.” Glorfindel whispered before his eyes started to lose their lucidity as he slipped back into sleep.

 

~~~

 

That evening, Maglor took his time to bathe and dress in his new evening robes which Erestor had kindly provided him with. Erestor had managed to procure him several new outfits and Maglor felt privileged that Erestor was taking such good care of him. He wanted to show Erestor how much he appreciated having him in his life so he had spent the hour before dinner hunting for a lyre. In the end, he had been sent to Lindir, Elrond’s head minstrel. They had talked for a while after Lindir had recovered from his shock and Maglor had received a lyre which Lindir seldom used those days. He had taken the instrument with him and had practiced a bit while Erestor had been carrying out Elrond’s duties.

 

By that time, Erestor had returned to his rooms and was in the middle of slipping into something more comfortable than his formal robes. Maglor stepped into the bedroom soundlessly and took his time watching Erestor. The lithe Elf was obviously a scholar, but Maglor would never make the mistake of underestimating Erestor. What Erestor lacked in battle skills he made up for in diplomacy and cunning. After all, it was Erestor who had freed him from the painting.

 

Raven hair spilled down Erestor’s back and danced against his buttocks. Maglor had already realized that Erestor preferred to wear it braided during the day when he was in the capacity of Elrond’s Chief Advisor, but Erestor would let it loose once it was just the two of them. Maglor’s breathing quickened as he watched Erestor step out of his under tunic and slip into his evening robes. He had only seen Erestor’s body for a second, but that had been enough to spark his desire.

 

“How much longer are you going to stand there and stare at me?” Erestor turned around and gave Maglor an amused smile.

 

Maglor coughed to clear his throat and covered the distance between them with a few steps. “Come, sit with me.” He guided a puzzled Erestor toward the fireplace. The flames danced to music only they could hear there and Maglor pulled Erestor down with him when he sat down on the furs that lay there.

 

“You are behaving oddly,” Erestor remarked, puzzled by the expression in Maglor’s eyes. They were so expressive, but Erestor still couldn’t be sure what emotions he read in them. Love might be one of them, passion, and impatience some of the others. His smile deepened as he remembered what had happened in Glorfindel’s office earlier that day. He had given Maglor permission to court him and he was curious to find out what Maglor felt were suitable courtship rituals where they were concerned.

 

Maglor coughed again. It had been ages since he had last sung and he hoped his voice wouldn’t fail him. “I wrote something for you and I hope it will please you.” He struck the first chords of the song he had composed on his lyre and gave Erestor a nervous look. Earlier that day, Erestor had hinted he would like to be courted properly and Maglor hoped having a ballad composed just for him would earn Erestor’s approval.

 

Erestor suddenly realized why Maglor was acting so nervously and gave him a reassuring smile. Maglor had the reputation of being a talented bard and minstrel and to have Maglor sing just to please him flattered Erestor. Maglor didn’t disappoint him. Maglor’s voice was hauntingly beautiful and the fingers moved across the strings of the lyre like they had always done so. It was a bittersweet melody and woven into the chords were words of longing and affection. Feeling breathless, Erestor listened to the ballad and, when Maglor had finished, tears swam in his eyes. “That was beautiful!”

 

Maglor was about to thank Erestor for paying him such a compliment when he suddenly found his arms full. Erestor had leaned in closer and had wrapped his arms around Maglor. Maglor returned Erestor’s smile and leaned in closer in turn to kiss the younger Elf. The lyre slid down to the furs and Maglor slipped his arms into place around Erestor’s waist. Slowly, he lowered Erestor onto his back and covered the Advisor with his body. Hands, locks of hair, and fingers twined into an arduous embrace. Maglor savored being able to kiss Erestor again and controlled himself this time, not trying to take it further. He contented himself with kissing Erestor breathless.

 

~~~

 

Later that night as Maglor held Erestor in his sleep, he realized just how blessed he was to have gained Erestor’s love. The Advisor had risked being called insane by Elrond when he had claimed the painting to be alive and Erestor had not given up until he had freed the elder Elf from his prison. “I owe you so much,” he whispered into Erestor’s hair, which smelled of lavender, Erestor’s favorite fragrance. “I love you so much.”

 

“You are very fortunate to have Erestor at your side, but you understand that, do you not?”

 

Hearing a strange voice from so close alarmed Maglor and his eyes searched his surroundings for the intruder. “Who are you? Show yourself!” A knife was within his reach and he moved his hand toward the weapon.

 

“I do not think that would be wise.” Lórien moved the knife out of Maglor’s reach using his powers and walked up to the bed. “You do not wish to murder one of the Valar, do you? Especially the one who pleaded your case to Eru himself?”

 

Maglor was surprised that Erestor wasn’t waking up and tried to wake his love, but Erestor remained asleep. “Erestor!”

 

“He will not wake. I put him under my spell for now.” Lórien seated himself on the edge of the bed, opposite Maglor so they could look at each other. “We need to talk.”

 

“Why? Are you here to take me back into the painting?” Maglor felt enraged and scared at the same time. Since he had found Erestor and had gained his love, he didn’t want to give that up again.

 

“Nay, the painting served its use.” Lórien cocked his head and read fear in Maglor’s mind. “It is time for us to discuss your future.”

 

“My future?”

 

“You are to stay here in Imladris and serve Elrond, like Glorfindel does. Elrond will have need of you in the future.” Lórien found the way Maglor was holding onto Erestor endearing. Maglor clearly loved Erestor very much. “And I am here to discuss the Oath you once took and the consequences it had.”

 

Maglor’s eyes darkened with unease. “I did not want to take that Oath, but since my brothers did, I could not stay behind. I never wanted to take life.”

 

“I know that and so does Eru. Eru knows everything, Maglor. He knows your heart – your soul.”

 

“So what does Eru want from me now? Why are you here?” Maglor still felt worried. “Are you here to punish me for my deeds?”

 

Lórien shook his head. “You already suffered through your punishment. Maglor, do you realize what it takes for the Valar, and Eru, to set aside the past and judge you anew? Your brothers will suffer for all eternity. Aye, even Maedhros.”

 

“I loved my brothers and I loved my father, but…” He’d had no choice but to cooperate and carry out his father’s commands.

 

“But you never wanted to kill for the Silmarils. We know that. That is why Eru has given you this second chance. Tell me, why do you refuse to believe Erestor when he tells you that you have been given a new chance? Do you think we would have allowed you to return to Middle-Earth if we did not approve of you returning to the living?”

 

“I can not believe I am forgiven.”

 

“Because you have not forgiven yourself,” Lórien answered, easily reading Maglor’s heart. “But you must forgive yourself or else you will poison your love for Erestor with your guilt. Do you want to lose Erestor because you are determined not to forgive yourself? Eru forgave you, why can you not do the same?”

 

“I need to earn forgiveness,” Maglor responded in the end.

 

Lórien inclined his head in thought. “Then earn it. Show Elrond and Erestor the real you. Earn their respect and forgive yourself, but work on it or else you might lose Erestor. He loves you and you love him. Do not let your past come in between the two of you. Believe him when he says that you have earned a second chance.”

 

“Erestor told me that you had said so before but I did not believe him.” Maglor gave Lórien a hopeful look. “Maybe things will change now that I heard you say it myself.”

 

“I hope so.” Lórien rose from the bed and gave a sleeping Erestor a last smile. “Treat him right, Maglor. He saved you.”

 

“I will,” Maglor whispered, but it was to the air, since the Vala of Dreams had vanished into thin air.

 

~~~

 

A knock on the door woke Elrond and Glorfindel the next morning. “Elrond, it is I, Melpomaen. I have news regarding your sons.”

 

“Stay in bed,” Elrond ordered when Glorfindel started to push himself upright. “Stay on your stomach and rest.” Glorfindel pouted, but did as he was told. “I will return shortly, but I might have to check in with Melpomaen and Erestor for a little while.”

 

“Do not let me keep you,” Glorfindel replied. “I am quite safe in your bed. Nothing will happen to me.”

 

Elrond placed another kiss onto Glorfindel’s lips and then left the bed. Since he was still dressed in his evening robes, he didn’t bother to change when he answered the door. “Melpomaen, what news is there?”

 

Melpomaen didn’t try to peek inside on purpose, but from where he was standing he saw Glorfindel resting in Elrond’s bed. It seemed another pair of Elves had discovered they had feelings for each other! Melpomaen however refrained from commenting and concentrated on the task at hand. “The sentries reported that your sons have crossed the border and they are on their way home.”

 

“That is good news.” Elrond had missed all three of his children and was pleased that two of them were returning. But one look at Melpomaen’s face told him there was more to come.

 

“They are not alone. They appear to be in the company of two humans – injured humans.” Melpomaen inclined his head in question. “Shall I ready rooms in the Healing Wing or in the guest wing?”

 

“Let us put them up in the guest wing for now. If these humans are capable of traveling they can not be that badly injured.” Hearing his sons were in the company of men surprised Elrond. His sons had never sought out human company before. “How long before they arrive?”

 

“I surmise one or two more days,” Melpomaen replied.

 

“Warn me when they are close enough for me to ride out in greeting.”

 

“I shall do that.” Melpomaen bowed slightly and then marched down the corridor to ready the guest rooms.

 

Elrond closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. “Did you hear that?”

 

Glorfindel nodded. “I did. I am just as surprised as you are.”

 

“These humans are injured. The twins probably took pity on them.” Elrond grew thoughtful and wondered what it meant.

 

~~~

 

“I need to rest,” Brys whispered as he turned his head toward Elrohir. “My ribs…” During the last few days, Elrohir had gained his trust to a certain degree and he had become convinced that the two Elves meant them well and had no hidden agenda as far as he could tell. It was soothing to be taken care of. Bevyn had always tried to look after him, but his twin had often also been injured and hadn’t been able to protect him much. Things were different with Elladan and Elrohir. The Elven twins seemed determined to protect them at all cost.

 

Bevyn smiled at hearing his twin address Elrohir. It warmed his heart that Brys was no longer too scared to talk. Brys still rationed his words carefully, but the younger twin did speak when he felt it was necessary.

 

“We shall rest for a while,” Elrohir decreed and told his mare to stop. He looked over at Elladan and asked, “Do you want to scout ahead?” Maybe Elladan wanted to talk to their father before they arrived.

 

“Nay, I will stay with you.” Elladan jumped from the horse’s back and then lifted his arms to assist Bevyn to dismount. Although the two young men were recovering, they were still rather weak.

 

Bevyn accepted the help, but also hoped that the day would shortly arrive when he could dismount unaided. He sat down on the grass and watched how Elrohir dismounted. With great care, Elrohir lifted Brys from the mare’s back and then carried him over to where Bevyn was sitting. Brys immediately leaned against his twin for support. His ribs were still causing him pain.

 

Letting the horses graze, Elladan and Elrohir seated themselves close to the two men. “We still have some bread and fruit left,” Elrohir said as he uncovered their rations. “Try to eat something.” He divided the food between Bevyn and Brys and then uncovered the water skins. “Later today, we will cross the river Bruinen and then we are home.”

 

“Have you lived in Imladris all your life?” Bevyn asked as he ate some of the fruit. He made certain Brys had an ample portion of the bread and the dried meat that Elladan had handed them. Brys needed the food more than he did.

 

“Aye, we were born in Imladris.” Elladan disliked the fact that Bevyn didn’t take any bread and meat for himself, but let it go. Once they arrived at the Last Homely House, the two men would have food in surplus. “Our father will want to make certain that you are healing well. We learned our healing skills from him.”

 

“What’s your father’s name?” Bevyn asked and then drank some water.

 

“His name is Elrond,” Elrohir replied and supported Brys as the younger twin swayed. “Careful now. You are still weak.”

 

“Elrond?” Bevyn frowned. He had heard that name before, but it was nothing but a dark and distant memory. He *knew* that name.

 

Brys sat safely wedged in-between Bevyn and Elrohir. “Do you think we will be allowed to stay?” he asked Elrohir. Bevyn carefully wrapped an arm around his twin’s waist. For one moment he had felt jealous of Elrohir, for the half-Elf was quickly gaining Brys’ trust and, until recently, Brys had only trusted him and no one else!

 

“You will be allowed to stay. Do not worry about that,” Elladan replied and watched Bevyn closely. He sensed some of the man’s jealousy, but couldn’t fault him for it. Bevyn and Brys had only had each other in the past. “We will rest for a few more minutes and then we will continue.”

 

Brys closed his eyes and tried to gather his strength, but his ribs hurt and so did many other places of his body, which had become even more bruised because he wasn’t used to riding all day long. Suddenly Elrohir’s voice was close to his ear. “It will not be long before you can rest in a comfortable bed. You have been strong for so long. Do not give up now.” Brys nodded against Bevyn’s shoulder. He would try not to disappoint Elrohir.

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

Maglor visited with Erestor several times during the day. He always found an excuse to let Erestor counsel him and when Melpomaen wasn’t looking, he stole a kiss from his love’s lips. He felt young, excited, and nervous and couldn’t wait to have Erestor all to himself again that evening. It was too bad that he had to share Erestor.

 

Elrond entered his study and grinned at seeing Maglor kiss Erestor. He had expected them to grow close and wasn’t surprised to see that they had taken the next step. “Maglor, are you not supposed to oversee today’s training matches?”

 

At hearing his voice, Maglor jumped and quickly straightened. “I am already on my way there,” Maglor called out and hurried out of the study.

 

Erestor shot Elrond a bemused look. “You did that on purpose.”

 

“I plead guilty,” Elrond admitted and looked at the papers which required his signature. “It is good to see Maglor finally in love.” Suddenly his mood darkened and he tried to push certain memories away.

 

Erestor however had noticed the half-Elf’s darkening mood and gave Elrond a questioning look. “You are keeping something from me.”

 

Elrond shrugged. “I only have suspicions.” Suspicions which he had never voiced aloud.

 

“What kind of suspicions?” Erestor grew curious as he watched Elrond.

 

“Maglor… He never took a lover...an official lover.”

 

“He does not seem inexperienced to me,” Erestor replied and couldn’t stop himself from blushing as he remembered Maglor’s intention to take him on Glorfindel’s desk. If he hadn’t stopped Maglor, the elder Elf would have done just that.

 

“There were certain rumors,” Elrond started and then suddenly hesitated to confide in Erestor.

 

“Go on. You can not stop now.” Erestor crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot impatiently.

 

No, he couldn’t stop at that time and Elrond realized that as well. “There were rumors that Maedhros and Maglor shared a bed…that they were intimate at times.”

 

Erestor’s eyes grew big. “Maedhros and Maglor?” It wasn’t unlikely that the two brothers had found comfort in the other’s arms, but if so, then why hadn’t Maglor told him so?

 

Elrond shrugged. “As I said, it was rumored, nothing more.” But he still wondered if anything about that rumor was true. “I never saw him with another Elf and you claim he is experienced.” Elrond left the rest unsaid since he knew Erestor was intelligent enough to draw his own conclusions.

 

“I will talk to him,” Erestor replied thoughtfully, though wasn’t sure he had the right to pry. After all, all of that had happened so long ago and he wasn’t certain he wanted to open old wounds.

 

~~~

 

Brys had fallen asleep resting against him and Elrohir had a tight, though not pressuring, hold on his charge. He sensed the odd look Bevyn gave him and flinched. It was not his intention to take Brys away from Bevyn, but Brys needed something Bevyn couldn’t give him at the moment. Brys needed a strong, protective presence in his life and Bevyn couldn’t be that because he was still hurting himself.

 

Elladan also sensed that something was wrong and turned his head so he could look at Bevyn, who sat behind him. “Why are you so tense?” He had a fairly good idea why, but he wanted to hear Bevyn say it.

 

“Elrohir likes my twin a bit too much. Why?” Bevyn knew he was being unfair, but he felt hurt.

 

Elladan drew in a deep breath and urged his horse to fall back so Brys wouldn’t accidentally hear what they were saying. “Elrohir and I are twins too, Bevyn. We know how important we are to each other and we would never doubt each other’s love. Why do you doubt Brys’ love for you?”

 

Damn, Elladan had nailed his fear in one go! Bevyn felt caught and shifted nervously. “It was always just Brys and I, but now…now Elrohir is there as well.”

 

Elladan chose his next words very carefully. “Elrohir is a naturally gifted healer and he cares for your brother. Why does that make you feel threatened? He only wants for Brys to heal.”

 

Bevyn closed his eyes and bowed his head so Elladan could no longer see his expression. “In the past, the people that claimed to help us always demanded something in return for their aid.”

 

“Ah…” Elladan had suspected as much and, although he had been prepared to hear the words, he didn’t quite know how to react to them. “Elrohir is not like that. He gives freely and without hidden intentions.”

 

“And what about you?” Bevyn lifted his head and timidly made eye contact with Elladan.

 

“I am like Elrohir, Bevyn. I do not expect anything back either. All I want is for the two of you to heal.”

 

“You’re right,” Bevyn admitted. “I’m jealous. Until now, Brys only trusted me.”

 

“I understand why you feel jealous, but Bevyn, please consider what is best for Brys. Although he has you, he also needs friends. I might be wrong, but it seems to me that Brys was hurt more than you were.”

 

Bevyn nodded once. “You’re right.” He bit his bottom lip, knowing he shouldn’t confide in Elladan just yet, but in the end, the horrid truth needed a way out. “For Brys, his torment didn’t stop with mere beatings.” He tried, but the words wouldn’t come. “I’m sorry, but I can’t tell you what our master did to him… I never found out why he targeted Brys and never me.”

 

“He abused your brother sexually?” Elladan asked, hoping to make things easier for Bevyn.

 

“Yes, but never me. I still don’t get it. We’re twins – we’re identical. Why force him and not me?” Afterwards he had tried to comfort his twin, but Brys had locked him out and he had been unable to reach Brys. “I failed him.”

 

“It was not your fault that Brys did not know how to deal with his pain.” Elladan turned his head toward Elrohir and saw that his twin had heard every word they had said. “But maybe Elrohir knows of a way to reach your twin.”

 

Bevyn’s shoulders slumped forward and he snaked his arms into place around Elladan’s waist. “I tried, but I can’t reach him. If you really think Elrohir can succeed…” Then he would be a selfish bastard not to let Elrohir try! “I want what’s best for my twin.”

 

“I know that and we do not desire to separate Brys from you. Just allow Elrohir to grow close to him as well,” Elladan advised.

 

“And what about me?” Bevyn hated himself for feeling so selfish. He should do what was best for Brys, but at the same time he was deathly afraid of losing his twin to Elrohir and ending up alone.

 

“And you will have me,” Elladan replied and placed his hand on Bevyn’s wrist. “You are not alone.”

 

A weak smile shone on Bevyn’s face and he rubbed his cheek against Elladan’s shoulder. Elrohir, who had overheard their conversation, wasn’t smiling though. He had just realized how much he had taken on when he had committed himself to Brys’ recovery.

 

~~~

 

“Elrond? The twins are close enough for you to ride out to greet them.” Melpomaen had already instructed the stable hands to ready Elrond’s stallion. “It is a pity though that Glorfindel can not accompany you yet.” He stood inside Elrond’s private rooms and endured the dirty look Glorfindel threw at him from the bed before smiling sweetly. It wouldn’t be long before the rest of the household knew that Glorfindel was sleeping in Elrond’s bed and not just for his injuries.

 

Elrond exited the bathroom. He had changed into less constricting robes and stepped into his boots. “Do not worry about Glorfindel. He will be back on his feet in one or two days.” All the tender loving care Glorfindel was receiving was speeding up the healing process. “Maybe you want to accompany me instead of Glorfindel?”

 

Melpomaen arched an eyebrow. “I will tell Erestor that you want him to be there when you greet your sons. Please excuse me now.” Melpomaen left, but still heard Elrond’s amused laughter.

 

“That one is growing cheeky on you, Elrond.” Glorfindel shifted until he rested on his side. He was growing tired of lying on his stomach. Later that night he planned on trying to stand. Being confined to bed was something that drove him up the walls. He was too impatient to rest properly.

 

“It is about time that Melpomaen showed some initiative.” Elrond made his way over to the bed, bent down, and kissed Glorfindel. This time, he tried to gain entrance to the blond’s mouth. Surprised, but eagerly welcoming Elrond, Glorfindel allowed the half-Elf to explore his mouth. They moaned in unison and both Elves felt disappointed when they had to stop kissing. “I have to go now or else I will be late.” Elrond didn’t want to leave Glorfindel behind, but he also rejoiced at the thought of being reunited with his sons. “Wait for me here?”

 

Glorfindel snorted. “You know darn well that I can not move much about yet! What choice do I have?”

 

“None,” Elrond retorted and flashed Glorfindel a charming smile. “Rest.” Elrond patted the fair hair and then headed for the doorway. He was dying to find out what the two humans were doing in his sons’ company.

 

~~~

 

Brys couldn’t bear it any longer. “Elrohir, I need to talk to Bevyn.” All day long he had felt his twin’s stare directed at him and he knew something was wrong. He just didn’t know why his twin was so angry with him. Elrohir promptly steered his horse closer to Elladan’s and tried to stay out of the conversation that would follow shortly. A look at Elladan showed him that his brother intended to not become involved either.

 

“You’re angry with me,” Brys stated as his gentle, green eyes sought out his brother’s tougher ones. “What did I do?” He felt miserable for causing his twin to be mad at him. What had he done? Maybe he might be able to undo it!

 

Bevyn cringed. It had not been his intention to worry Brys. “I’m not angry with you.”

 

“Don’t lie…” Brys whispered sadly. “I know you’re angry with me. What did I do?”

 

Bevyn buried his hands in the fabric of Elladan’s traveling cloak and then gave his twin an apologetic look. “You did nothing wrong. It’s something I did.”

 

“You did nothing wrong,” Brys declared, blinking in surprise. His brother had always been there for him and had never let him down! Not once! He admired Bevyn, who had always been his hero. He had always wanted to be like his twin – stronger and tougher – but he had never succeeded. “How can I make it all right again?”

 

Elladan had wanted to stay out of their argument, but his heart went out to Brys and so he interfered. “Your brother feels a bit jealous.” Bevyn immediately shoved an elbow into his side and Elladan momentarily fought for breath.

 

“Bevyn, don’t hurt him!” Brys raised his good hand and tried to stop Bevyn.

 

Bevyn however had already stopped and regretted hurting Elladan, but he felt betrayed. “Why did you say that?”

 

Elrohir answered in Elladan’s stead, “Because you need to be honest with your twin.”

 

Brys instantly felt guilty. “It’s because I like Elrohir, isn’t it?” He had been selfish and had put his own needs first instead of Bevyn’s. “I’m sorry, Bevyn.”

 

Seeing guilt and shame written all over Brys’ face opened Bevyn’s eyes and he realized he had hurt his brother deeply. Elladan was right: Brys and he were connected as brothers, as twins, and were as close as they could get. But Brys needed more than that. He needed friends he could count on and Elrohir was trying to be such a friend. And what had he just done? He had made his twin feel like crap for accepting Elrohir’s friendship while he had eagerly embraced Elladan’s. “Please don’t feel guilty, Brys. It’s my fault. I have no reason to be jealous. You need Elrohir like I need Elladan.” Both half-Elves smiled at each other at hearing Bevyn’s words, but they remained quiet and let Bevyn do the talking. “I don’t want you to feel guilty, Brys, please!”

 

But Brys shook his head and kept his gaze lowered. “No, I was wrong, not you. I should have remembered that you always come first. What was I thinking?”

 

Bevyn gave his twin a horrified look. What had he done? “Brys, don’t say that!” But he was too late. The damage had been done and he didn’t know how to right this wrong, so in the end, he whispered, “Help me, Elladan?”

 

Elladan wasn’t sure he should become involved and gave Elrohir an inquiring look. It was Elrohir and not Elladan who eventually tried to help Bevyn out. “Bevyn, Brys needs to learn that his needs are important too. Would you allow me to make a suggestion?” Elrohir waited for Bevyn to nod, and at the same time, he pulled Brys closer to his chest. The younger twin’s head was bowed and he radiated a sense of loss. “I was thinking about our housing arrangements. Maybe it would be a good idea if you stayed with Elladan and I looked after Brys.” He was convinced that spending some time apart would do the twins some good.

 

“No!” Brys’ head jerked back and his facial features contorted with pain when his body reminded him of the fact that he was still far from healed. “Please don’t punish me in that way. I want to stay close to Bevyn!”

 

“It is not meant as punishment,” Elladan explained as he realized the benefits to Elrohir’s suggestion. “Bevyn needs to heal as much as you, and when he is constantly close, you might not be able to put your own needs first. That way, the two of you would not fully heal.”

 

Bevyn had sucked in his breath when he had heard Elrohir’s suggestion and had wanted to strongly protest, but once he was thinking everything over, he realized Elrohir was suggesting it for both their benefit.

 

“You can still see and talk to each other,” Elrohir explained further. “We have no intention of keeping you apart and if it does not work out, we can quickly prepare you a room together, but please consider my suggestion first.”

 

Brys wanted to plead with the three of them, for he was afraid that Bevyn didn’t want him close anymore and would therefore agree with Elrohir’s suggestion. He should have kept his mouth shut to begin with! That was probably the very reason why their old master had always beaten him into silence. Whenever he opened his mouth, he did everything wrong. He deserved to be punished for what he had said. His lips became a narrow line and he was determined not to say anything again any time soon.

 

Elrohir sighed as he felt the body in front of him become rigid with tension. Brys wasn’t ready yet to take this step. “Please forget I ever suggested that. We will find you a room which you can share.” It was a pity though for he was convinced that both humans would have benefited from such an arrangement.

 

Bevyn peeked at Brys’ face and cringed at seeing the anguish in his twin’s eyes. He would need Elladan’s help to set things right again with Brys.

 

~~~

 

“Melpomaen said you required my presence?” Erestor had readied himself to go for a ride. He wore a black shirt, leggings of the same color, and leather boots. He had braided his long hair and looked ready to ride into battle.

 

“My sons are about to come home and I want you to accompany me.” Elrond mounted his stallion and gestured for Erestor to do the same.

 

“I surmise Melpomaen refused to accompany you? I am not surprised. He never learned how to handle a horse.” Gracefully Erestor mounted his mare and steered her closer to Elrond’s stallion. “What about the rumor that the twins are not alone?”

 

“That is no rumor. It is the truth. They are in the company of two men and the humans are reported to be injured.” Elrond gave the sign and Erestor followed the half-Elf toward the river Bruinen where they would meet with the twins.

 

~~~

 

“Brys? Do you want to rest?” Elrohir was growing increasingly worried. Brys had stopped talking and was tense in his arms. He looked at Bevyn for an explanation, but the young man was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

 

The more Bevyn thought about Elrohir’s suggestion the more he realized that the half-Elf had been right. If only he had handled things differently! Being with Elrohir would be good for Brys.

 

“Look, there is father and Erestor!” Elladan momentarily forgot about their problems and raised a hand in greeting. It was good to see Elrond again!

 

Bevyn whispered, “Is that your father?”

 

“Aye, that is my father and that is our good friend Erestor.” Elladan steered his horse toward the other party. “It is good to be home again!”

 

Elrond wanted to pull his sons into his arms, but his first glance was for the two injured men that accompanied his sons. It only took him a moment to realize that they were twins. Something about their features seemed familiar to him, but he didn’t know what. “Welcome home, Elladan, Elrohir!”

 

Elladan sensed his father’s concern and curiosity and deemed the time right to introduce his charges. “Father, may I introduce our new friends to you? This is Bevyn, and his twin’s name is Brys. We extended our protection and friendship to them.”

 

“My sons’ friends are always welcome in Imladris. Please look upon me as your host and Imladris as your home.” The healer in him had quickly assessed their injuries and realized that Brys needed medical attention. “I trust my sons already attended to your injuries?”

 

“They did, Milord,” Bevyn whispered since he knew that Brys would never dare to address the Elf-Lord. Elrond seemed as kind as Elladan and Elrohir, but Bevyn still felt intimidated because Elrond wielded power in the valley. Elrond could chase them off or offer them a home.

 

Erestor inclined his head in greeting and addressed Bevyn. “We already readied guest rooms for you, but maybe you would like to share a suite instead? I can imagine that you do not want to part.” Elladan and Elrohir had also always been close.

 

“Thank you, Milord. We would like that.” Bevyn was growing pale since the mighty Elves continued to address him. He lowered his gaze and fidgeted with a strand of Elladan’s hair that had got caught between his fingers.

 

“Come now. I want to know you safe at home again!” Elrond gestured for his sons to put their horses into motion and steered his stallion closer to Elrohir’s horse. He wanted to have a closer look at Brys’ injuries. “Do your ribs pain you?” he asked as he saw how difficult it was for Brys to remain upright unaided. Elrohir’s arms were wrapped around Brys’ waist and kept the young man upright.

 

Brys panicked and Elrohir reacted at once. He came to Brys’ defense and said, “Brys is rather shy, father. He does not speak to strangers.”

 

Bevyn was grateful that Elrohir had come to Brys’ aid and admitted to himself that Elrohir possessed the qualities which his twin needed the most. Elrohir was emotionally stable, strong, and committed. What Bevyn needed was Elladan at his side.

 

Elrond read between the lines and did not question Brys further. Instead he said, “You are most welcome here and can stay as long as you like.” Brys nodded but kept his face carefully hidden behind his fair hair.

 

~~~

 

“I hope this suite is to your liking.” Elrond had dismissed Erestor and had taken it upon himself to escort their guests to their rooms. He had suggested Brys stayed in the Healing Wing for some days, but his guest had panicked and clung to Elrohir while whispering that he didn’t want that. So Elrond, being a good host, had stopped pressuring Brys, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep an eye on the younger twin. He would make certain that healers checked on the young man regularly. Maybe it would be best if his sons took on that role and he could personally supervise the progress Brys made.

 

Bevyn swallowed nervously. The rooms were spacious and luxuriously furnished. A fire burned in the fireplace and food had been laid out on the table near the window. Two big comfortable looking beds awaited them, but they would only use one. Ever since they had been little they were used to sleeping close together. That way they could keep each other warm and safe.

 

Elladan smiled and came to Bevyn’s help. “He likes them, father.” He refrained from using any Elven dialogue since he didn’t want the twins to feel left out.

 

Brys stood in between Elrohir and Bevyn. They both supported him and he was hoping he would be allowed to lie down some time soon. Not in the luxurious bed of course. The rug on the floor would do. Feeling Brys lean more against him, Elrohir slipped his hands beneath the young man’s knees and shoulders and lifted him. “Allow me.”

 

Not long ago, Brys would have panicked at being picked up like that by Elrohir, but he had started to trust the half-Elf and clung to Elrohir instead. With his good hand, he reached for his twin. Bevyn walked alongside Elrohir and held Brys’ hand.

 

“Pull down the covers,” Elrohir ordered and Bevyn pushed the covers down. Next, Elrohir lowered Brys onto the mattress and Bevyn pulled up the blankets so Brys would be warm. Brys was stunned to be lowered onto the bed. He hadn’t expected it and gave Elrohir a surprised look.

 

“We shall let you rest for now,” Elrond said and exchanged looks with his sons, telling them silently that he wanted to talk to them in depth. “You are safe here,” he added because he thought the two young men needed to hear it.

 

“Thank you for your kindness, Milord,” Bevyn said and waited for the three half-Elves to leave the suite. Once Brys and he were alone, he crept into bed with his twin and hugged him tight. The mattress was soft, the blankets would keep them warm, and Bevyn released a deep sigh. “This is too good to be true,” he whispered, voicing his fears.

 

For once, Brys didn’t agree with his twin, but he was afraid to say so. He remembered what had happened after he had asked Bevyn why his twin was angry with him. “We are safe here,” he mumbled, barely audible. “I trust them.” His eyes closed and Brys drifted off into a much-needed sleep.

 

Bevyn however couldn’t sleep. He knew he had hurt Brys, although he hadn’t wanted to hurt him and was trying to think of what would be best for his twin. Elladan and Elrohir were right and he accepted that. Brys needed to be with Elrohir and he needed Elladan, but how was he to accomplish that?

 

~~~

 

Elrond released a deep and troubled sigh when his sons finished telling him and Erestor why Bevyn and Brys were traveling with them. “You did the right thing,” Elrond stated eventually. “You saved them and took care of them. That is how I raised you. You make me proud.”

 

Erestor nodded his head to show he agreed. “What do you suggest we do next regarding our guests? The way they look, especially Brys, makes me wonder why you did not take them to the Healing Wing instead.”

 

“Because that would have scared them further,” Elrohir replied. He sat opposite his father while Elladan was restlessly pacing Elrond’s study. “They need to trust us first. We can not simply force them into doing something because we want them to do so. They were forced to follow orders for much too long.”

“I agree,” Elrond said. “It is good that you told us what their ‘master’ did to them. That knowledge will help us understand them better.”

 

“You need to be patient with Brys,” Elrohir whispered absentmindedly. His thoughts were with the younger twin. “He is easily intimidated and always blames himself for things that go wrong. He lacks any self-esteem.”

 

“You have grown attached to him,” Erestor concluded.

 

Elrohir shrugged his shoulders and sighed. “You are right. I feel for him and it vexes me that it takes us so long to gain their trust.”

 

“You said it yourself a moment ago, Elrohir,” Elrond replied. “We need to be patient with them. Hopefully they will come to us once they realize that we mean them no harm.”

 

~~~

 

Bevyn woke because Brys was crying in his sleep. “Brys? Brys!” Concerned for his twin’s well-being, Bevyn tried to wake Brys. “What’s wrong?”

 

Brys opened swimming eyes and wiped at his face with his good hand. “You’re still angry with me.”

 

Bevyn drew in a deep breath. “I’m not.”

 

Brys continued to sob softly, even though the movement caused his ribs to act up again. “You’re angry with me. I know it. I’m sorry that I like Elrohir. I really am.”

 

Bevyn pulled Brys close and hugged him as tightly as he dared. “Brys? I’m not angry with you.”

 

“I know you are, but I didn’t do it on purpose. Elrohir is kind and I like him. I’m sorry…” Brys cried softly against Bevyn’s chest.

 

Bevyn realized he had to take action. “Brys, please look at me?” He had to wait a few minutes before Brys finally looked him in the eye and, when his twin did, Bevyn saw new tears lurking in the muddy green eyes. “Do you remember Elrohir’s suggestion?”

 

Brys wiped at his tears and continued to sob softly. “You didn’t like his suggestion.”

 

“I spoke too quickly. I have changed my mind.” Brys gave him a look that told Bevyn that his twin didn’t know what to make of his words. “Would you like to stay with Elrohir?” Panic appeared in Brys’ eyes, but Bevyn had also seen the hope that had preceded the panic. “Spending time with Elrohir would be good for you.”

 

“You don’t want me any more?” Brys couldn’t believe it. Was his twin dumping him? He had always been afraid that might happen one day. “I’m sorry that I’m not as strong as you are. I will try harder. I won’t cry any more. I won’t wake you any more!”

 

“You don’t understand.” Bevyn soothingly stroked his twin’s face. “We both are a mess and we have different needs. Elrohir and Elladan are right about that. We need someone stable in our lives, someone who can helps us rebuild our lives and show us who we are. I can’t be that person for you. I’m damaged, like you are. And you, Brys, I love you so much… You’re my twin…the only family I have left and I will never desert you, but you – you need so much more than I can give.” Brys had grown quiet in his arms and the large eyes revealed shock and fear. “I want what’s best for you – for both of us.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Brys whispered, stunned.

 

“It’s simple. You need someone strong and balanced to help you find your way and that’s not me. I need guidance myself. But Elrohir is strong and balanced and you trust him.”

 

“And what about you?” Brys still didn’t know what to make of any of this.

 

“I need Elladan. I was a fool not to accept what they were offering just because I was jealous. But I understand now, Brys. They’re right. We need to accept their offer, can’t you see?”

 

Brys’ head reeled. “Are you saying that I need to stay with Elrohir?”

 

“And I need to stay with Elladan. Brys, I need to fix this.” Bevyn let go of Brys and sat upright. “No, stay where you are. You need to rest. I will bring Elrohir to you.”

 

“What are you going do?” Brys was so used to living in a constant state of panic that he always felt exhausted and simply lacked the strength to get up.

 

“I’m going to search for them. Trust me, Brys. I know this is hard on you. It’s hard for me too, but we need to do this if we want to recover.” Bevyn kissed his twin’s brow and hugged him. “Trust me.” Brys didn’t feel like he had much of a choice. Bevyn left their suite and all Brys could do was wait.

 

~~~

 

Bevyn had walked the corridors for several minutes in search for someone who could direct him to Elladan’s rooms before he finally found an Elf who might be able to help him. “Forgive me,” he said and quickly lowered his gaze. “I’m searching for Elladan.”

 

“Child? You do not need to fear me.”

 

Bevyn swallowed hard at being called a child. He was far from being a child. Too many sordid things had happened in his life for him to feel young, but he still peeked at the other Elf’s face and sucked in his breath, overcome with wonder and admiration. The Elf was tall, lean, and possessed golden hair that seemed alive. The fair locks framed a handsome face and the eyes possessed a dreamy quality. He gathered his courage and asked, “Do you know where I can find him?”

 

“I will walk you to his suite, which he shares with his twin. Follow me.” Bevyn made certain he stayed at least one step behind the fair Elf. He didn’t want to offend the stranger. “Bevyn, do not be afraid of me. I am a friend.” Bevyn’s head jerked up. How was it possible that this stranger knew his name? “I know many things,” Lórien answered the unspoken question as they reached the twins’ suite. “Knock and Elladan will answer. I must be on my way.” But they would see each other again. “Do not give up, Bevyn. Your life has changed. Have faith.”

 

“Faith in what?” But the fair Elf had rounded the corner and was gone. Bevyn remained behind alone and he timidly knocked on the door. “Elladan? Are you in there?”

 

“Bevyn?” Elladan looked up and saw that Elrohir had also recognized the voice.

 

“Something must be wrong with Brys for him to seek us out,” Elrohir said, growing worried.

 

Elladan rose to his feet and walked over to the doorway then opened the door. His heart contracted painfully at seeing Bevyn’s downcast eyes and submissive stance. “Bevyn, what is wrong?” He pulled the young man into his rooms and raised the face with a finger beneath Bevyn’s chin. “Is it Brys?”

 

Bevyn swallowed hard when he made eye contact with Elrohir. The half-Elf cared as much about Brys as he did. “Brys needs you, Elrohir. And I need you, Elladan. You were right when you suggested I stayed with you instead. Please, Elrohir, will you go to my twin and comfort him? He needs you.”

 

Elrohir nodded and hurried out of the room. “I will take care of him,” he called out as he marched down the corridor.

 

Elladan pulled Bevyn into a loose embrace and guided the trembling man to his bed. “Sit down. You are shaking all over.”

 

Bevyn sat down on the bed and collapsed against Elladan. “I can’t do it. I don’t know how to help Brys. I used to be the strong one all the time, but I can’t do it anymore. I’m so tired. I feel beaten.”

 

Elladan eased Bevyn onto the bed and then stretched out beside him. “Do not think right now. Do not torment yourself. You are tired and you need to rest. You did the right thing in coming here. I will take care of you.” Bevyn had been lulled into sleep by Elladan’s soothing voice. Elladan curled himself protectively around Bevyn and held him tight.

 

~~~

 

“Brys, may I come inside?” Elrohir didn’t want to enter without permission.

 

“You can come inside,” Brys replied and flinched. He had hoped Bevyn would return to him, but his brother had sent Elrohir in his place. The door opened and Elrohir stepped inside. Brys closed his eyes and curled up beneath the blanket as far as his mending ribs allowed.

 

Elrohir made his way over to the bed and sat down on the side. “Brys? I am here to look after you, but you know that, do you not? Bevyn is staying with Elladan. This might be hard to accept or understand, but it is for the best.” Bevyn needed Elladan’s support as much as Brys needed his. “May I hold you? You might not feel so alone that way.” Brys peeked at him from below the rim of the blanket and seeing the fear in the eyes broke Elrohir’s heart. “My intentions are honorable. I would never hurt you.” Brys timidly pushed down the blanket in invitation and Elrohir gave him a grateful smile.

 

Elrohir stretched out onto his side and raised an arm in case Brys wanted to move closer. Brys accepted the invitation and shifted closer. His facial features however contorted because of the discomfort his mending ribs still caused him. Sharing a bed with Elrohir didn’t scare him that much and he relaxed eventually. “Please do not think that Bevyn is angry with you. This is for the best for the both of you.”

 

In his heart, Brys knew that, but it would take him some time to really accept that.

 

TBC in Answers


	5. Chapter 5

Answers

 

Morning came and Maglor wished he was coming too. They had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace on the rug and, during their sleep, their clothes had shifted. Erestor’s belt had loosened and the fabric had fallen apart – with a little help from Maglor’s prying fingers – and revealed the Advisor’s torso. Unable to control himself, Maglor let his fingertips glide down Erestor’s throat and sternum and then moved in opposite directions in search of his lover’s nipples, which he only caressed at first, but then he grew bold and pinched. That, of course, woke Erestor.

 

“What are you doing?” Erestor needed a moment to realize the situation he was in, but then smiled at Maglor. The warrior was stretched out on his stomach next to him and his face was only inches away from his. The other night had been pleasant. First, Maglor had sung a ballad just for him and after that they had kissed for what seemed like hours. It came as no surprise that they were both hungry for more. “Well, forget about answering my question. It is rather obvious what you are doing.”

 

“I am trying to seduce you – entice you into making love with me. Tell me, am I succeeding?” Maglor leaned in closer and suckled at Erestor’s neck. His tongue lapped at the sensitive skin there and then licked at the flesh just beneath Erestor’s collarbone. Erestor was squirming against him and that in itself was answer enough, but Maglor wanted to hear him say it.

 

“You are doing a pretty good job at the moment.” Erestor’s breathing had sped up and he involuntarily arched his back. Maglor possessed a wicked streak that appealed to him. “Well, you do not need to throw me on the bed… I am already on my back.” Maglor’s hands dipped lower and explored his groin. Long fingers teased his hard flesh and Erestor’s eyes took on an entranced expression. In that moment, he decided that it was irrelevant if Maglor and Maedhros had been lovers like Elrond had suggested. That was in the past and he didn’t want it to come between them. The only thing that mattered was Maglor hovering above him and straddling his waist.

 

Raven hair flowed down Maglor’s shoulders and, when he bent forward, the ends caressed Erestor’s chest and abdominal region. Erestor decided he should try to take the lead, although he doubted that Maglor would easily surrender control. He raised his hands, grabbed handfuls of Maglor’s hair, and pulled his lover’s face down until he could kiss him.

 

Maglor rubbed his groin against Erestor’s and their slick erections grinded against each other. Although the sensation was divine and almost made Maglor come, it wasn’t enough. “I want you,” he whispered in-between heated kisses.

 

“Then take me,” Erestor replied with an impish grin on his face. He crushed Maglor against him and raised his hips, already mimicking the act of love they would carry out shortly.

 

Maglor forcefully pried Erestor’s hands away from his face and collected his lover’s wrists above the Advisor’s head. Erestor didn’t seem to mind being restrained in that way and Maglor raised an eyebrow. “I need to know if…you have done this before.” He didn’t want to make the wrong assumption and accidentally hurt Erestor.

 

“I am no virgin.” Erestor gave Maglor a wink. “I have done this before.” Erestor took a moment to savor the sight above him. Maglor’s eyes showed love and lust and the lips were bruised after their passionate kissing. The other Elf was ready to take him: Maglor’s member was hard and already slick with pre-ejaculate. Maglor *wanted* him. “There is oil in the nightstand.”

 

Maglor was forced to release Erestor’s wrists in order to collect the oil. Erestor didn’t lower his arms though and kept them in place. When he was in the mood for it, Erestor loved being dominated. “Hurry,” he said and thrust upward, causing their shafts to rub along each other. Maglor cursed softly and Erestor laughed. “Hurry up,” he repeated and thrust again.

 

“You imp!” Maglor stared at Erestor in wonder. “I love you so much…” he added and leaned in closer to kiss those pouting lips. Erestor didn’t mind and deepened their kiss until their tongues were engaged in a duel for dominance. Erestor let Maglor win though and as a reward, Maglor’s fingers, slick with oil, stroked his erection several times. “Stop doing that,” Erestor panted. “Or I will come.”

 

“We do not want that to happen just yet, now do we?” Maglor had coated his member with oil and parted Erestor’s legs. “You said you would receive me. You did not change you mind?” Oh, Erestor wanted to be claimed, Maglor knew that, but he couldn’t help toying with Erestor just a little.

 

“You know I want you!” Erestor raised his legs and wrapped them around Maglor’s waist.

 

Maglor grinned, took himself into hand, and guided his member into the waiting opening. Erestor was relaxed and Maglor easily slid into the slick channel. Sinking home, he moaned and threw back his head. “You are mine,” he growled possessively.

 

“I want to be yours,” Erestor answered, confirming their union. “But I also want you to start moving!” He curled the fingers of his right hand around his erection and waited for Maglor to thrust.

 

Urged on by such ardor, Maglor pulled out and then thrust in all the way. Erestor arched beneath him and the long legs tightened around his waist. Placing his hands on either side of Erestor’s head, Maglor lowered himself until he blanketed Erestor’s body. “Open you eyes,” he requested, since Erestor had closed them at the moment of penetration. The dark eyes opened after Maglor kissed first one and then the other eyelid. “Are you ready?”

 

Erestor nodded and stared into Maglor’s eyes, which had taken on the color of the Sea. “I am ready.” The moment he spoke the words, Maglor started to thrust in earnest. The elder Elf sped up and delivered long deep thrusts and then alternated their pace with short and shallow ones. Erestor stroked his erection in time with Maglor’s strokes and was quickly reaching his climax. Maglor’s lips covered his and the kissing started all over again. Stifled moans managed to escape their throats and a layer of sweat formed on their hard-working bodies.

 

Maglor came first. He released Erestor’s lips, stared at his lover, threw back his head, and released a growl that came from deep within his throat. Seeing his lover’s majesty during the moment of his release pushed Erestor over the edge and he climaxed a moment later. Warm cream shot from the slit against Maglor’s abdomen and then dripped onto Erestor’s hand. A moment later, Maglor collapsed onto Erestor and the Advisor embraced his lover, catching his fall. They stared at each other in wonder before they both laughed.

 

“Remind me again why did I object to you taking me on Glorfindel’s desk?” Erestor kissed Maglor’s brow and then guided the head against his shoulder. Maglor was panting hard and the eyes closed in sated fatigue. “I should have let you ravish me right there!” Erestor chuckled for a few more seconds and then he raised a hand and stroked his lover’s hair. “That makes our arrangement official, does it not? We are mated now.”

 

“I like that thought.” Maglor’s eyes were still closed and he thought back to the time that he had been imprisoned in the painting. “I was waiting for you,” he said as he realized why Lórien had made him linger there. “I was waiting for you to come along and free me.” He raised his head, opened his eyes, and gave Erestor a grateful look. “Thank you for coming to release me.”

 

Erestor raised his hands and placed them on either side of Maglor’s head, smiling. “I am grateful that the painting found its way to me.” He was. Lórien had guided him to Maglor and, by freeing Maglor, he had found love again. “You should stop talking now and rest.” He embraced Maglor tightly and rolled his lover onto his side with him. They smiled at each other and they stayed like that until they finally dozed off.

 

~~~

 

“Stop hovering!” Glorfindel had had enough. Elrond just wouldn’t stop fussing over him. Glorfindel pushed himself into a sitting position and then managed to rise to his feet.

 

“You should not try that yet,” Elrond said disapprovingly. Although Glorfindel’s injury had mostly healed, he preferred for the blond Elf to rest longer. “Or are you worried that Maglor is doing such a good job that you have become redundant?” Elrond realized he had hit his target when he saw Glorfindel flinch. “Oh, you stubborn Elf! Do you not know how much I need you? How much Imladris needs you?” He walked toward Glorfindel and placed his hands on the warrior’s hips, steadying him since Glorfindel was swaying slightly.

 

It vexed Glorfindel that Elrond had realized the truth so quickly. Ashamed, he lowered his gaze and sighed. “You are right. I am afraid I am no longer needed.” Ever since his return to Imladris, he had been the one Elrond had depended on regarding the valley’s defenses. And now, from what he had heard, Maglor was doing an excellent job as well. What if Elrond decided he wanted Maglor to be Imladris’ Captain and not Glorfindel?

Elrond shook his head. “Sit down, Glorfindel and then we will talk.” It frustrated him that Glorfindel thought so little of himself. Glorfindel sat down on the bed and Elrond knelt in front of the warrior. He gathered Glorfindel’s hands in his and waited for the blue eyes to meet his gray ones. “Listen carefully, Glorfindel. You are my Captain and no one will ever replace you. I told you that I thought Maglor would make a good second in command and that means that I want you to remain in charge and not Maglor!” He hoped he was persuading Glorfindel.

 

Glorfindel shrugged his shoulders and then gave Elrond a look filled with insecurity. “I am mostly angry with myself for being injured. That never happened before during a mere training session.”

 

Elrond smiled. “Now that you know that you have me as yours you might be less distracted. You no longer have to worry about my feelings for you.”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once and smiled weakly. “You were the reason why I was distracted.”

 

Elrond raised his hands and caressed Glorfindel’s face. “I am afraid I will be distracted most of the day as well since I will be remembering the pleasure I felt when we kissed.”

 

Glorfindel gasped before Elrond leaned in closer and claimed his lips. Their arms ended up encircling each other’s waist and Elrond moved closer still. Kissing Elrond was a sweet experience and Glorfindel gave himself completely to the kiss.

 

~~~

 

Bevyn blinked and then searched his surroundings, which were alien to him, but then he saw Elladan seated at the desk and felt more at ease. He elbowed himself into an upright position and wiped the remaining sleep from his eyes. Waking up without Brys close was a strange sensation and he instantly reminded himself that this was for the best and that he shouldn’t run to his twin.

 

“Are you hungry?” Elladan was nibbling on some cheese and turned his head to look at Bevyn. “Why do you not join me for a bite to eat?” Bevyn’s hair was a tangled mess, the green eyes still carried hints of sleep, and the young man had to fight to keep them open. “You can go back to sleep after you eat something.”

 

Lured closer by the delicious fragrances of the soup, Bevyn left the bed and walked over to the table. “Why am I so tired?” he asked as he seated himself on the chair opposite Elladan. “How long did I sleep?”

 

“Only an hour.” Elladan placed a bowl filled with soup in front of Bevyn and gestured for him to start eating. He also handed his charge a slice of bread which he could dip into the soup. “Brys is still asleep, in case you are wondering about your twin.” Elrohir had sent word.

 

“How angry is he with me?” Bevyn felt odd. His stomach growled, telling him he should eat, but at the same time, the sight of the soup made him nauseous and he knew why: he felt like he had betrayed Brys.

 

Elladan shrugged. “I do not know, but he will not be angry with you for long. He will realize that you did this for a reason.” Elladan eyed Bevyn closely and decided on a plan of action. Bevyn seemed more alert since he had eaten some soup. “Would you like to take a bath once you have finished that? I already acquired some new clothes for you.” Bevyn concentrated on eating his soup for now. He was still trying to get used to the fact that Brys wasn’t close. “Bevyn?” Elladan gave his charge a thoughtful look.

 

Elladan obviously expected an answer and Bevyn said, “New clothes? These are new. Why do I need new ones?”

 

“Because the clothes you are wearing now need to be washed, Bevyn. You still carry the dust of the road on them.” Elladan himself had already bathed and slipped into clean clothes.

 

Bevyn shrugged. “If you think it’s necessary, I will bathe and wear new clothes.” He felt listless and sighed. “I miss Brys,” he admitted roughly.

 

“I understand,” Elladan replied and placed a hand atop of Bevyn’s. “But you need to be patient. The two of you need to give this time.”

 

Bevyn knew Elladan was right, but that didn’t lessen his emotional pain.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir watched Brys sleep and mentally reviewed everything he had learned about his charge. Bevyn and Brys had been slaves for most of their lives and, except for being beaten, Brys had also been raped, a fate Bevyn had escaped. That made gaining Brys’ complete trust even harder for Elrohir. He was a naturally gifted healer but he wasn’t a counselor and maybe that was what Brys really needed. Someone he could talk to about his pain, but since Brys didn’t trust easily, Elrohir would have to take on that role as well.

 

Green eyes opened and looked at him in wonder. Brys didn’t understand at first why Elrohir was holding him, but then the memories returned and he recalled what Bevyn had done. He remained quiet since he didn’t know what to say.

 

“You know that you do not need to fear me,” Elrohir mumbled and caressed Brys’ snarled hair. “I am your friend.” Brys nodded, but that was the only reaction he received. “Since you do not wish to go to the Healing Wing, my father appointed me as your supervisor. I am to examine and treat your wounds and to report to my father regularly.” The expression in the green eyes changed to worry, but thankfully not fear. “I will not examine you against your will,” Elrohir continued. “But I do think you should let me. You have been on the road and your injuries did not have a chance to heal properly. May I have a look at them?” During Brys’ sleep, he’d had bandages, herbs, water, and wash cloths delivered.

 

Brys didn’t want to comply, but in the end, common sense won and he nodded his head. “If you must.”

 

“I will be gentle.” Elrohir pushed down the covers and started checking Brys’ injuries. The concussion no longer troubled Brys, but the still mending ribs did, so Elrohir renewed those bandages and tightened them a bit. Next, he smeared some healing salve onto the bruises and cuts that still hadn’t healed and bandaged the sprained wrist anew. He then lowered Brys back onto the pillows. Brys’ breathing had sped up, signaling to Elrohir that his charge was in pain and possibly felt apprehensive for some reason.

 

Brys had kept his breath even during most of the examination, but now he was panting hard. He tried to calm down his breathing again. During the time that Elrohir had attended to his injures he had constantly worried that the half-Elf’s hands would stray to places where he didn’t want Elrohir to touch him.

 

“Brys?” Elrohir leaned in closer and stroked his charge’s hair. “What do I have to do for you to trust me? What does it take for you to stop being afraid of me?”

 

Brys averted his gaze and with his good hand, he fumbled the fabric of the blanket. “I don’t know. I have always been like this.”

 

“Nay, not always,” Elrohir replied. “Not when you were a baby.” He cringed at seeing the doubtful look Brys gave him. “Will you tell me your story from the start and in detail?” Brys flinched and Elrohir regretted having to put the young man through it. “I would not ask this of you if I did not think it would help you recover.”

 

“Must I?”

 

Elrohir’s heart ached at hearing the childlike tone to Brys’ voice. “I pray you will, but I will not force you.”

 

Brys drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He couldn’t do this while looking at someone as pure as Elrohir. “I remember being very young, maybe four or five. Bevyn and I were happy back then. We were fed, wore warm clothes, and there was someone who would rock and sing us to sleep.” He frowned as he dredged up memories from a distant past. “I remember long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes which always twinkled.”

 

“That must have been your mother or your father,” Elrohir suggested.

 

“I believe it was our father. The voice was that of a male.” Brys smiled and briefly opened his eyes. “Bevyn and I would play pranks on him, but he never got angry with us. He laughed and I believe our pranks amused him. It was impossible to make him lose his calm.”

 

Elrohir felt grateful that Brys also had some good memories. He had been afraid that Bevyn and Brys had only known pain. “Do you remember his name?”

 

“No, I don’t.” Brys closed his eyes again since he had to tell the ugly part of his history. “We got separated. I don’t know what happened, but suddenly Bevyn and I were alone.” His throat hurt and he was forced to look at Elrohir again and ask, “Can I have some water?”

 

Elrohir reached for the carafe filled with miruvor on the nightstand and poured a glass for Brys. “Drink this. It has healing abilities.”

 

“Is it wine?” Brys didn’t like alcohol.

 

“Nay, it is not. It is miruvor. My father’s healers brew it.” Elrohir placed the glass at Brys’ lips and waited for his charge to swallow. He let Brys sip for another moment and then he placed the glass aside. “Better?”

 

“Yes.” The miruvor was sweet, but not too sweet and Brys liked it. Brys held his breath when Elrohir moved back onto the bed and pulled him close. Brys rested his head against the half-Elf’s shoulder and forced himself to continue. “Our life changed after we got separated. We were caught by nomads and they sold us off at the nearest slave market. The father of the man you killed bought us and took us with him. Later, he handed us over to his son.”

 

Elrohir soothingly rubbed Brys’ good hand and whispered, “Continue.”

 

“He hit us.” Brys’ eyes opened and stared in horror at the wall. “At first, he hit Bevyn, but then he turned toward me and hit me instead. I cried out. I couldn’t stay quiet like Bevyn did. I’m not as strong as my twin.”

 

“And that is why your tormentor preyed on you and not that much on Bevyn.” Elrohir rested his head against Brys’ and rubbed the young man’s arm. “He found pleasure in hurting you because he forced a reaction out of you.”

 

Brys blinked since that made sense. “If only it had stopped there.”

 

Elrohir was considerate enough not to pressure Brys into telling him the rest when the young man was clearly growing upset. He already knew what would follow. It took Brys several moments before he could continue and when he spoke his voice was soft and shaky. “He was in need of money and in order to make some profit he ‘lent’ me to several other men. They…” Brys sobbed softly, unable to say the words aloud.

 

“They took advantage of you. They raped you,” Elrohir finished for his charge.

 

Brys nodded against Elrohir’s shoulder. “I didn’t know what was going to happen. I wasn’t prepared for the pain and humiliation. And later, when I was united with Bevyn I felt so… so dirty and so… so ashamed. Bevyn tried to comfort me, but I wouldn’t let him get close to me. He quickly realized what had happened and he tried to take care of me, but…but I couldn’t bear his touch.”

 

Elrohir hugged Brys close and rocked him gently. “It was not your fault that happened. Abuse is about power, Brys.” He let Brys weep and continued to rock him. “How long, Brys? How long have you been in that position?” He didn’t really want to hear the answer, but he needed to know if he wanted to help Brys recover.

 

“I didn’t count the years, but Bevyn did. We were with that man for fifty-two years.”

 

Brys’ answer shook Elrohir’s world. “How long? Fifty-two?” But Bevyn and Brys didn’t look any older than twenty! A terrible suspicion snuck up on him. “Brys, did your father belong to the race of Men?” Or had he been Elven? It was the only explanation! Had they a certain measure of Elven blood in their veins?

 

“I don’t know…” Brys lifted his head and gave Elrohir a pleading look. “Elrohir, do you still like me?”

 

Elrohir’s heart broke. “Of course I still like you! I am your friend! Your history does not change that!” He rocked Brys and held him close. “What happened to you was not your fault. You were so strong in the past, please do not stop now.”

 

Brys wiped at his tear streaked face to rid himself of his tears. “I’m not strong. That’s why they targeted me and not Bevyn. I’m weak.”

 

“You are not weak!” Elrohir caressed Brys’ face and repeated what he had just said. “You are not weak! You are strong!” Suddenly the dam broke and Brys started to sob again. He clung to Elrohir and hoped the half-Elf had spoken the truth. He didn’t want to lose Elrohir because he was weak.

 

~~~

 

“Bevyn? I need to visit with my father for a short while. Do you want to stay in my rooms or explore the house a bit?”

 

Bevyn had been staring into the fire and looked up at hearing Elladan’s request. “I would like to explore a bit,” he admitted. He had accepted that these Elves were kind and that he was safe. As a child, he had been adventurous and that character trait was slowly coming back.

 

“Then explore.” Elladan pulled Bevyn to his feet and walked him to the doorway. He opened the door and pointed Bevyn in the direction that would eventually take him to the Hall of Fire where Lindir and his fellow minstrels were composing new songs. “I will find you later.”

 

Bevyn nodded and reached for Elladan’s wrist before the half-Elf could leave his side. “Will you visit with Brys too? I want to know how he fares.”

 

Elladan nodded. “I will inquire after him and in the meantime, you should enjoy exploring.” He smiled at Bevyn and then walked off into the opposite direction, pleased that Bevyn felt confident enough to explore the Last Homely House on his own.

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

Bevyn admired the paintings and statues he encountered in the corridors. The Last Homely House was a beautiful place to live in and Bevyn was falling in love with the Elven feel to it. He had expected to feel out of place, like an intruder, but he didn’t. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was wearing such lavish clothes and that Elladan had brushed and braided his hair, which had regained its old golden shine.

 

“Good afternoon, Bevyn. We meet again.”

 

Bevyn spun around and recognized the Elf who had escorted him to Elladan’s rooms the other day. “Good afternoon,” he responded, repeating the Elf’s greeting since he didn’t know what else to say. “Thank you for helping me yesterday.” Growing nervous, he wrung his hands and lowered his gaze. “Elladan allowed me to explore a bit.”

 

Lórien approached Bevyn and smiled at him. “Do you like living in Imladris?”

 

“Yes, I do. It’s beautiful and peaceful. I like being here, but…” His thoughts drifted off to his twin. “But I miss Brys.”

 

“Brys is your twin and is staying with Elrohir,” Lórien commented thoughtfully. “You made the right decision, Bevyn. You put Brys’ needs first.”

 

Bevyn blushed weakly. “I feel like I failed him though.”

 

“You did not.” Lórien placed a hand on Bevyn’s shoulder and was pleased when the young man didn’t flinch or move away from him. Maybe Bevyn instinctively sensed his kind nature – the Vala hoped so for it would help him make amends. “The rose gardens are lovely. Would you like to accompany me for a walk? I would like to talk some more with you.”

 

Bevyn swallowed nervously. “Elladan said he would come for me later. I don’t know if he will be able to find me if I go outside.”

 

“Elladan will find you. He is an intelligent half-Elf.”

 

“I will accompany you then,” Bevyn said, though he didn’t feel completely comfortable doing so.

 

~~~

 

Elladan was stunned to discover that Glorfindel had moved into his father’s rooms. The blond was currently resting on the couch, apparently recovering from a wound which he had gained during a sparring match. Elladan also noticed other things like his father’s glittering eyes and the blush that tinted Elrond’s features. Elladan wasn’t sure he had reached the right conclusion, namely that his father had started courting Glorfindel, but what other conclusion could he reach?

 

“Elladan, how do our guests fare?” Elrond began to pace the room and wondered how he was going to tell his sons that Glorfindel and he had started courting. Bringing up the twins gave him a little time to think it over.

 

“Bevyn is staying with me and Elrohir moved into the suite you selected for them.” Elladan had to concentrate on his reply since Glorfindel’s presence distracted him. The fact that Glorfindel tried hard to avoid eye contact convinced Elladan that he had reached the right conclusion. “We felt it was best for them to be around someone emotionally balanced for a while.”

 

“And they agreed?” Elrond asked.

 

“Aye, Bevyn came to me and told me that he needed to be with me for a while and that Brys needed Elrohir at his side. It is not our intention to keep them apart, just to give them some time to recuperate.” Elladan watched his father pace and realized Elrond was nervous, maybe even afraid to tell him about Glorfindel. Elladan took pity on him. “I heard of Glorfindel’s injury,” he commented and then shifted his gaze from his father to the warrior. “I hope you will be on your feet again shortly.”

 

Glorfindel growled in reply and glared at the wall. Like Elrond, he wanted this over with so they could deal with Elladan’s emotional outburst. Like Elrond, he expected Elladan to disapprove of their relationship. “If it were up to me, I would already be up and about, but your father loves to fuss over me!”

Elrond sucked in his breath. He had only heard: ‘your father loves…me…’ He couldn’t believe Glorfindel had blurted the truth out like that! “Elladan, I never planned this! It just happened. Glorfindel and I… We discovered we had feelings for each other and…” Glorfindel’s coughing caught Elrond’s attention and the half-Elf looked at his love in surprise.

 

“Elrond, I told Elladan that you love to fuss over me… You just told him the rest.” Glorfindel cringed upon seeing the realization in Elrond’s eyes. “Well done, you told just him…”

 

Elrond hesitantly met Elladan’s eyes. He didn’t know how his son would react to hearing this news. “That I love Glorfindel does not mean that I stopped loving your mother. She will always be in my heart. I hope you can understand me and forgive me for…for needing someone at my side.” Elrond’s breath caught since Elladan was advancing on him. The expression in his son’s eyes was unreadable and Elrond grew even more nervous.

 

“Ada, I understand. I might not have understood before I met Bevyn and Brys, but I understand that you can love more than one person. And I understand about ‘need’ since I met Bevyn and Brys.” Elladan opened his arms and pulled Elrond into an embrace. It hurt that Elrond had been afraid to tell him. “I love you, Ada. I always will.”

 

Glorfindel gave Elrond a relieved look. When Elrond had made his mistake he had been afraid of Elladan’s reaction and the consequences. “Thank you, Elladan.”

 

Elladan raised his head and smiled at Glorfindel, but then his expression became serious. “Never hurt him, Glorfindel, for if you do, you will answer to me.” Elrond’s heart swelled with pride and he crushed Elladan to his chest. He was relieved that their worries hadn’t come true.

 

~~~

 

Bevyn relaxed once they reached the rose gardens. It was a lovely day and Arien graced Arda with her warm beams. Although there was already a winter chill in the air, Bevyn didn’t really notice it. A new world had opened to him, one that consisted of beauty, peace, and safety. The golden-haired Elf remained at his side and Bevyn peeked at him occasionally. The Elf reminded him of someone…

 

“In a few days the first snow will fall and cover Imladris with a white blanket. The river Bruinen might even freeze. It promises to be a cold winter this year,” Lórien commented in an effort to make conversation. “The Halls will fill with merry Elves and they will dance and play their songs.”

 

Bevyn felt shy, but not too shy to comment. “It will be nice to have a warm place to stay this year. Last year, Brys and I ended up half frozen a dozen times. We didn’t have any warm clothes and there were no fires to warm us up.”

 

Lórien grew sad. “I learned about your past only a few days ago. You suffered greatly.”

 

“Brys suffered the most.” Bevyn gave the Elf a thoughtful look. “I will heal… I’m strong enough to deal with my past, but Brys… He was hurt in so many ways. I can only hope that Elrohir will find a way to help him.”

 

“I wish I had known about your grueling fate earlier,” Lórien mumbled for he would have interfered.

 

Bevyn came to a halt and Lórien was forced to do the same. “You remind me of someone,” he said pensively.

 

“I do?” Lórien felt nervous, something which happened rather seldom.

 

“Yes, you remind me of someone who took care of Brys and me when we were little. I liked him,” Bevyn said, hoping to reassure Lórien, who looked a bit spooked. “He was always kind to us. We called him Adar.”

 

/They remember! They might not know it was me, but they remember their first years!/ That was unexpected. So far, Lórien had assumed they had forgotten those early years. “I am relieved you associate me with someone you like.”

 

“Who are you? What’s your name? That is…if I may ask you such a question?” Bevyn still lacked some self-confidence.

 

“My name is Lórien and I am a friend to you and to your twin.” Lórien inclined his head respectfully. “I should return you to Elladan. He is probably already looking for you.”

 

“I want to talk to Brys,” Bevyn suddenly blurted out. “I need to see him.”

 

Lórien took a risk when he replied, “Then we shall visit with him.” Combined, the twins might realize that he was the one who had taken care of them when they had been little.

 

~~~

 

“Brys? I need to fetch some new supplies. I will only be away for a few minutes.” Elrohir had run out of healing herbs and bandages. He had propped Brys up against some pillows and the young man seemed comfortable, although a bit sleepy. But he blamed that on the rather large breakfast he had made Brys eat.

 

“I’m fine,” Brys mumbled sleepily. He could deal with Elrohir being gone for a short while. “Do you think Bevyn misses me?”

 

Elrohir nodded his head. “I know he does because I miss Elladan too. Do not worry too much, Brys. Bevyn loves you and being apart for a short while will not change that.” It would take time and loving care for Brys to recover and Elrohir didn’t expect that to happen in just a few days – neither did Bevyn.

 

Brys watched Elrohir close the door behind him and suddenly he was alone. He buried his fingers into the blanket and tried hard not to let his fear overwhelm him. The only times that he had been alone – without Bevyn – was when his master had sold him to those strange men. A knock on the door worsened his fear and his heart beat quickened.

 

“Brys? It’s me, Bevyn!”

 

Brys’ heart still thundered like mad even though it was only his twin. “Bevyn? I need you!” The door opened and Bevyn marched inside. His twin headed for the bed and a moment later, he had Bevyn back at his side again. Brys flung himself into Bevyn’s arms and clung to him. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

 

Bevyn stroked his twin’s hair and fought the tears that threatened to surface in his eyes. “Where’s Elrohir? He’s supposed to be taking care of you!”

 

“He ran out of healing herbs and bandages and went to fetch some.” Brys lifted his head and accidentally looked at the doorway. The Elf who stood there was the most beautiful Elf he had ever seen. This Elf glowed golden and Brys gave him a look full of longing.

 

Lórien took a step into the room and searched Brys’ eyes. He cringed at the pain he encountered in the green orbs. It was his mistake that the slave traders had put their hands on the two Elflings. He had searched for years, but had lost their trail and had never found them again. But then Elladan and Elrohir had brought them to Imladris and he had instantly recognized them.

 

“Brys? I brought a friend.” At least Bevyn hoped he had been right to trust the Elf. “His name is Lórien and I think you might like him.”

 

Brys’ hands trembled and his eyes widened in recognition. “He looks like…”

 

“He looks like the Elf that took care of us when we were little. I noticed that too.” Bevyn loosened his hold a little and searched his twin’s face. “Brys?”

 

“He doesn’t just look like him… It *is* him…” Brys was convinced he was right. “Are you…?”

 

Lórien couldn’t lie to them and advanced on the bed. “Aye, it is I. I took care of you two when you were Elflings.”

 

“Elflings?” Brys blinked in disbelief. “We’re not Elves!”

 

Lórien coughed delicately. “You have some Elven blood, my children.” Well, technically speaking, it was more than just ‘some Elven blood’ but he didn’t want to overwhelm them. He heard footfalls in the corridor as well as voices. Elladan and Elrohir were about to return and that was his cue to leave. “I have to leave now, but I will visit with you again.” Since he had found them again, he wasn’t going to let them out of his sight.

 

Brys blinked when Lórien vanished before their very eyes and he tightened his hold on Bevyn. The twins didn’t know what to make of Lórien’s revelation.

 

A moment later, Elladan and Elrohir appeared and both grew worried at seeing Bevyn and Brys clinging to each other. A quick look showed them that there was no one else in the room, so why were the twins so scared?

 

Bevyn couldn’t believe the things Lórien had said. They couldn’t have Elven blood in their veins, tainted as they were!

 

~~~

 

“Glorfindel, I told you…” Elrond didn’t receive a chance to finish his sentence because Glorfindel took control of the situation. The blond had pushed himself onto his feet, made his way over to the half-Elf, and now crushed Elrond to him. Elrond didn’t dare push Glorfindel away since the blond was still recovering and eventually eased himself against the warrior. Glorfindel’s lips sought out his and the kiss consumed him completely. He thrust against Glorfindel and buried his fingers in the fair hair.

 

Amused at Elrond’s conflicting actions, Glorfindel released Elrond and grinned. “Why do you struggle when you want me to kiss you?”

 

“Because you should be resting!”

 

“I rested sufficiently and am ready for some action.” Glorfindel buried his face in Elrond’s hair and inhaled the half-Elf’s scent. “What do you say, Elrond? Should we take the next step?”

 

“Right now?” Elrond felt conflicted. His conversation with Elladan still played in his head and he didn’t know if he could do this at the moment. “Glorfindel? Later?”

 

Glorfindel shook his head. “Nay, now.” He felt like he had to do this now. “Elladan is happy for us and Elrohir will react in the same way. Come to bed…” He walked toward the bed and pulled Elrond with him. “Come play.”

 

“Play?” Surprised and a bit overwhelmed by Glorfindel’s sudden erotic mood, Elrond let Glorfindel pull him onto the bed.

 

Glorfindel lay down on his side and pulled Elrond into his arms. “I want to make love to you.”

 

Elrond didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t exactly surprised, since he had known this would happen, but now that the moment had arrived, he felt apprehensive. “Glorfindel, I… I have never been with another male before.”

 

“Hush… I know that.” Glorfindel had figured as much. “But I have. I know what to do. Will you trust yourself to me?”

 

Elrond’s mouth had gone dry since *the* moment had arrived. “I trust you, Glorfindel, but I am also nervous.”

 

“You are scared because you do not know what it will be like,” Glorfindel whispered and showered Elrond’s face with gentle kisses. “I will make it good for you.” Glorfindel rolled Elrond onto his back and began to unbutton the robes the half-Elf was wearing. “You can undress me in turn. I do not want you passive, my love.”

 

Elrond’s fingers pushed down the morning robes Glorfindel was wearing and hissed in surprise. Glorfindel wasn’t wearing anything beneath them. “It appears I have already finished undressing you.” Glorfindel possessed a well-proportioned body. It showed that he spent most of his day either on horseback or sparring. His lean body possessed just the right amount of muscle tone to please Elrond.

 

In the meantime, Glorfindel had succeeded in disrobing Elrond. He made quick work of removing the leggings and socks and sighed appreciatively when the half-Elf was naked beneath him. “I want to kiss and lick every inch of you…”

 

Glorfindel’s comment traveled straight to Elrond’s groin and his member hardened. “Glorfindel, I… What are you going to do?” He had to know what to expect.

 

“Do not be afraid… Relax,” Glorfindel mumbled and bent down to kiss Elrond’s sternum. He dragged the tip of his tongue down Elrond’s abdomen and then playfully licked the hard flesh that had risen to attention. Elrond wanted him in turn.

 

Elrond’s fingers clawed at the sheet and he arched his back in a wanton display of lust. He wanted to make love with Glorfindel but was afraid of the role he might have to assume during his first time with another male. He saw Glorfindel reach for the healing herbs which Elrond kept near the couch just in case he would need them to attend to Glorfindel’s injury. He sucked in his breath when the blond squeezed the leaves until they released their juice and the droplets coated Elrond’s shaft. “Now?” he whispered in a raw voice.

 

“Now.” Glorfindel twined their fingers, guided Elrond’s hands down the half-Elf’s body, and used them as leverage when he raised himself. The tip of Elrond’s member pressed against the opening of his body and the blond Elf began to lower himself onto the shaft. He closed his eyes, moaned, and forced himself to go slowly since he wanted to make this good for both of them. He didn’t want to simply overwhelm Elrond and cause the half-Elf to come within seconds.

 

“Glorfindel!” Elrond couldn’t stop himself from thrusting upward and his member slid into the tight channel. Glorfindel moaned and Elrond worried he had hurt his lover, but then the blond Elf began to move on top of him. Rotating his hips, Glorfindel caused sparks of pleasure in the lower half of his body and Elrond began to thrust.

 

Riding Elrond, Glorfindel managed to lock out the discomfort that spiraled up through his lower back. He would probably have to rest after making love to Elrond, but he didn’t mind. Sinfully, he moved atop Elrond and thrust his hips forward, rotated them, and then attacked his lover’s lips with a demanding kiss.

 

The two Elves moaned and Elrond would have loved to slide his fingers through his lover’s mane, but since Glorfindel had a tight hold on his hands, he contented himself by deepening the kiss and chasing the evasive tongue. “I will not last long,” Elrond mumbled, panting in-between two thrusts. “I am about to come.”

 

“Then let go!” Glorfindel drove himself hard onto his lover’s hard flesh and the angle was just right for the head to rub against his prostate. He came with a roar and threw back his head.

 

Elrond followed a moment later and stared at Glorfindel in wonder. Long, fair hair obscured Glorfindel’s face and Elrond used his free hand to push the strands away from the face. He wanted to see the expression in Glorfindel’s eyes when his lover reached his climax.

 

Glorfindel ground his buttocks against Elrond’s lap and then grew motionless. His semen dripped onto his fingers and it thrilled him that Elrond had found his release while the half-Elf was still inside his body. He placed one hand against Elrond’s chest and grinned like a cat. “Will you nurse me a few days longer?” The pain in his back had worsened, but he could bear it, especially when Elrond would look after him.

 

“You!” Elrond raised a hand and pointed a finger at Glorfindel. “I told you that you needed to rest!”

 

Glorfindel waited for Elrond’s member to soften and then slid off of his lover’s body. He stretched out on his side next to the half-Elf and continued to smile. “Admit it! You do not mind fussing over me. You love it!”

 

“Maybe,” Elrond replied, but a hint of concern still colored his voice. “I hope the wound did not open.”

 

“It did not. Do not worry that much… Having you nurse me back to health gives me an excuse to keep you close – in bed to be precise, where I will show you how to properly nurse me back to health… I can think of a thing or two that would speed up my recovery.”

 

Elrond shook his head. “You are quite amazing, Glorfindel. You always surprise me.” His worry was decreasing since Glorfindel joked so easily with him. He brushed a strand of elusive hair behind Glorfindel’s pointy ear and returned the smile. “I will fuss over you a little longer then.”

 

“Good, that is exactly what I want.” Glorfindel’s eyes lost their alertness. Although he wanted to stay awake a little longer, his body needed to recuperate. The warrior *had* overestimated his strength.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir was the first to move forward and hurry to Brys’ side, although he didn’t have to, as Bevyn was already supporting the weaker twin. “You are awfully pale, Brys. What happened?” Elrohir exchanged a look with Bevyn, hoping the young man realized what was being asked. /Let me hold him?/

 

Bevyn understood Elrohir’s silent request and handed Brys to the half-Elf. “You hold him.” Elladan joined them and came to a halt behind Bevyn. He placed his hands on the twin’s shoulders and also eyed Brys with increasing concern.

 

“He lives here…the Elf I told you about,” Brys said, addressing Elrohir. “You know, the Elf who took care of us when we were little. He was here. He visited with us. Bevyn brought him here.”

 

Elrohir frowned and looked to Bevyn for answers. “How did you find him?”

 

Bevyn leaned until his back rested against Elladan’s form. “I was walking the corridors and suddenly he was there. He asked me if I wanted to walk in the rose gardens with him and I said yes.” Bevyn searched his twin’s eyes and knew his brother was thinking the same thing. Should they tell Elladan and Elrohir that Lórien had hinted they were partly Elven? Or should they keep it a secret?

 

“What is his name?” Elrohir asked, uncaring who would answer the question as long as he received an answer. It was unexpected that the Elf who had looked after Bevyn and Brys resided in Imladris. It had never crossed his mind to search for him at home.

 

Brys looked at Elrohir and said, “I didn’t remember his name until he told us his name again. It’s Lórien.” Brys repeatedly nodded his head. “Lórien.”

 

Elrohir thought he had misheard and needed to make certain. Brys couldn’t be talking about the Vala of Dreams! “Did you really say Lórien?”

 

“Yes, it’s Lórien,” Bevyn said, coming to his brother’s aid. “I met him too when I was looking for your rooms yesterday, Elladan. He showed me the way, but he didn’t tell me his name and I didn’t recognize him at first. He reminded me of our caretaker though. I just didn’t make the connection.”

 

“We need to tell Ada,” Elladan said, momentarily forgetting that Brys and Bevyn didn’t speak their language.

 

“Yes, your father should know since he’s Lord of this valley,” Bevyn said in agreement.

 

Elladan’s eyes widened. “How did you know that Ada means father?”

 

“We sometimes called him that – Lórien,” Brys replied. He had rested his head against Elrohir’s shoulder and snaked an arm around the half-Elf’s waist. “I don’t think he’s our father though.”

 

Bevyn however looked up at hearing that. “Brys, you know what he said.”

 

“What did Lórien say?” Just when Elladan thought he knew everything there was to know, either Bevyn or Brys sprung something new on him. Even just considering the possibility of Lórien taking care of Bevyn and Brys during their first years made his head reel. Why would the Vala of Dreams do such a thing?

 

“What did he say?” Elrohir said, repeating Elladan’s question when Bevyn and Brys remained quiet. “Come on now, you know you can tell me. I want to help,” he added, hoping Brys would tell him. Brys swallowed hard and then the green eyes darkened with an emotion Elrohir couldn’t label. “What did he say?”

 

“He said that he took care of us when we were Elflings,” Brys said, giving Elrohir an uncertain look. “Bevyn and I aren’t Elves. We can’t be. We’re not like you.”

 

Elladan had to sit down after this latest revelation. He pulled up a chair and sat down close to Bevyn, who also looked at him questioningly. “Lórien said he took care of you when you were Elflings…” Elladan repeated the words to convince himself. /And you were with your ‘master’ for fifty-two years. That can only mean one thing – you are part Elven!/

 

Bevyn nodded. “That’s what he said, but Brys is right. Look at you and look at me. I’m not like you.” Bevyn gasped when he felt Elladan’s fingers slide into his hair. A moment later, Elladan’s fingertips tracing the tip of his ear, which was pointed.

 

“What’s he doing?” Brys asked Elrohir, but he got his answer a moment later when Elrohir’s fingertips caressed the arch of his ear. “Elrohir…”

 

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged a look and had to admit they had made a terrible mistake in assuming they were dealing with humans. “Lórien has no reason to lie,” Elladan said after examining the form of Bevyn’s ear. “If he says you are Elven, I see no reason to doubt his words.” And Bevyn’s pointy ears resembled his. “You are half-Elven at the very least.”

 

TBC in The Greatest Secret of Them All


	6. Chapter 6

The Greatest Secret of Them All

 

They gathered in Brys’ suite because the younger twin was still too weak to walk to Elrond’s study and simply didn’t want to be carried there. He would have felt embarrassed if Elrohir had done so, and so Elrohir had asked Erestor, Elrond, and Glorfindel to come there.

 

A raven-haired Elf had entered as well, one that Elrohir didn’t know and found himself eyeing the newcomer curiously. He could tell by looking at the stranger that he was built like a warrior and that he was close to Erestor, since the two Elves often made physical contact. “Adar, who is that?” he asked Elrond after Elladan had joined his side. His twin carried an equally curious expression on his face.

 

“It is a long story, my sons, but that is Maglor, son of Fëanor. The Valar returned him to us or, to be exact, Lórien did.”

 

Maglor had heard Elrond say his name and his sea-green eyes fastened on the three half-Elves. Realizing Elrond had just introduced him to the twins, he inclined his head in greeting.

 

“Maglor?” Elladan swallowed hard. “But is he not…”

 

“A Kinslayer?” Erestor finished, becoming involved as well. “Aye, he was, but always against his will. Eru himself judged him anew and granted him this second chance.” In order to make it very clear that he would defend Maglor, he rested a hand against the small of the warrior’s back.

 

“This is all very fascinating, but it is not the reason why we are here.” Elrohir rubbed his brow and tried to find a way to return to their original subject matter. He found common ground in Lórien’s actions. “The Vala of Dreams is involved in their lives as well.”

 

Brys squeezed his twin’s hand because he needed the support and comfort and Bevyn squeezed back. Brys’ attention wasn’t completely with Elrohir while the half-Elf shared their history with the other Elves. Brys was staring at the Elves whom he didn’t know yet. He had seen Elrond and Erestor before when the two Elves had welcomed them to Imladris, and he wanted to learn more about them. And then there was Maglor of course. He didn’t know the name or the reputation attached to it, but he could tell the Elf was a force to be reckoned with. His gaze shifted from Maglor to Glorfindel, who had sat down on a chair that he had first pulled closer to the bed. The blond warrior occasionally flinched and Brys recalled that Glorfindel had been injured a few days ago. The injury must still hamper him and Brys felt a deep sympathy for Glorfindel since he was still mending himself.

 

Glorfindel felt Brys’ eyes on him and smiled at the twin. Elrond had told him about the twins that Elladan and Elrohir had brought home and, just like his friends, Glorfindel felt deeply for them because of the cruel fate they had suffered. If they decided to stay in Imladris, he would extend his protection to them and make an effort to befriend them for they looked like they needed more friends. “In what way is Lórien involved?” Glorfindel asked when no one else did.

 

“He acted as our caretaker when we were little,” Bevyn explained, needing to tell some of their story himself. “When we were Elflings,” he added after exchanging a look with Elladan.

 

“Elflings?” Elrond’s eyebrow rose higher. “Elflings?”

 

“Aye, Adar...Elflings.” Elladan looked to Bevyn for permission to continue and, after a nod, he did. “You see, Brys and Bevyn were with their ‘master’ for fifty-two years, but they do not look a day older than twenty. That was my first clue. Then I examined their ears and they are pointy like mine.”

 

“Fifty-two years?” Glorfindel swallowed hard. That must have seemed like a lifetime to the two youngsters.

 

“Yes,” Brys responded, surprising himself and everyone else by answering Glorfindel’s question. “But before that, we were with Lórien for four or five years. At least, that’s what I think. I don’t know for certain how long we were in his care.”

 

“Maybe I can answer some questions?”

 

All eyes focused on the form that took shape in the corner of the room. Lórien had decided to stop playing games. Bevyn and Brys deserved to know the truth.

 

Brys trembled as he looked at the familiar face. They had called Lórien Adar at a time, but in their hearts they had always known they weren’t related. “You’re back.”

 

Maglor didn’t know what to make of the situation and neither did Glorfindel. The two warriors didn’t really know Bevyn and Brys and decided to stay in the background. Elrond and his sons had everything under control at any rate.

 

“I hope you can and will answer some questions,” Erestor said as Elrond and the twins remained quiet. They were probably stunned by the Vala’s unexpected appearance, but he had become quite used to dealing with Lórien during the last few weeks.

 

“You want to know about Bevyn and Brys.” Lórien studied Brys for a while and regretted once more having lost track of them in the past. “I failed as their caretaker. I thought I could leave them alone for a while to confer with my fellow Valar, but when I returned the two of them were gone. They had been taking by a group of traveling folk, but I did not know that. I searched a long time for them, but I could not find them.”

 

“Why were you their caregiver in the first place?” Elrond asked curiously.

 

Brys and Bevyn were holding hands and when Brys shivered violently, Bevyn pulled his twin close against him. “We will finally find out what had happened,” Bevyn said. He wanted to know why this had happened to them, contrary to Brys, who just wanted everyone to go away so he could curl up and go to sleep.

 

“I was their caregiver because their father never knew they existed. Bevyn and Brys’ mother died during childbirth and, since their father was unavailable, I took it upon myself to look after them for they were too valuable to let die.” Lórien moved closer to the bed and seated himself on the side. He smiled at Bevyn and gently squeezed Brys’ knee. “You were adorable little Elflings. I shall never have offspring of my own for the Valar do not have children, but I adopted you the moment I first saw you. Bevyn, you always were the prankster. You were full of life and I had to chase after you most of the time. And you, Brys, you were such a delightful child. You always wanted to know why the plants grew, why the sky was blue, why the birds had wings. I enjoyed teaching you bits and pieces. If only I had not lost track of you! I blame myself for that!”

 

Bevyn and Brys’ eyes had filled with tears as they remembered that happy time, but there was still a question they needed answered and, in the end, Bevyn asked Lórien, “Who am I? Who are we?”

 

Lórien brushed Bevyn’s fair hair away from his face. “You were born fifty-seven years ago at the borders of the Golden Wood.” Would that fact spark someone’s memory? Lórien hoped so.

 

A choked moan tumbled from Glorfindel’s lips as he heard that. “How many years did you say? Where?” No, that couldn’t be! He grew pale and his hands shook as he counted back the years since his last trip to the Golden Wood.

 

“Glorfindel?” Alarmed, Elrond hurried over to his lover’s side and seated himself next to the blond on the couch. “What is amiss?” Glorfindel didn’t look well. He looked pale and haunted.

 

Lórien rose from the bed and advanced on Glorfindel. He lowered himself onto his heels and caught Glorfindel’s gaze. “You remember, do you not? Why do you not tell us what happened fifty-seven years ago?”

 

“If you know who we are, please tell us!” Bevyn begged, hoping Glorfindel would share whatever information the warrior possessed. At the same time, he squeezed Brys’ good hand and the two of them stared at Glorfindel in hope.

 

“I visited the Golden Wood fifty-eight years ago. Elrond sent me there on a mission.”

 

Elrond nodded his head. “I remember. Celeborn wanted your opinion on how to organize the patrols.”

 

Glorfindel drew in a deep breath and gave his lover a pleading look. “While I was there, I met a lovely she-Elf and we courted.” Did they realize where he was headed? He forced himself to look at Bevyn and Brys and realized they had no clue – yet. “We courted and I asked her to bind with me. It was love at first sight. She was a lovely vision of gold and silver.” He looked up at Elrond and wondered how his lover would react to learning this, but so far, the half-Elf remained calm. “We were very much in love and did not wait for the ceremony in order to express ourselves physically. We made love.” Glorfindel cringed and his hands trembled. He gave Elrond a grateful look when his lover took them into his. “Then word reached me that I was to return to Imladris at once. Orcs had been sighted and Elrond needed me back home.”

 

Elrond nodded. “I remember now…” Glorfindel had been sad when he had returned to the Last Homely House and Elrond had wondered about that.

 

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other. They had a suspicion where Glorfindel was taking this and felt flabbergasted.

 

“I asked her to come to Imladris with me, but she refused. She was with child and did not want to take to the road in her condition. I did not pressure her and we agreed that she would join me after she had given birth.” Glorfindel forced himself to remain in eye-contact with Bevyn and Brys, who were growing pale as well. They finally understood what was about to come. “But she never did. About a year later, I received word that she had died. There never was any word about her child and I had assumed it had died with her.” Once he had bared his soul for them, he bowed his head and shook it. “I did not know she had born me twins! If I had known I would have come for you!”

 

Lórien rested a soothing hand on Glorfindel’s head, which was still bowed and said, “She had grown impatient and had decided to join you after all. She had taken a meager escort with her and went to travel to Imladris, but they were attacked by Orcs. She had escaped, but the stress had brought on premature labor. She had given birth in the forest and had died shortly after she had delivered Bevyn and Brys.”

 

“Lórien, how did you become involved?” It was just one of many questions that spun in Erestor’s head.

 

“I see many things,” the Vala answered as he rose from the floor, but he continued to pat Glorfindel’s bowed head gently. “I have always been interested in Glorfindel’s actions and that did not change once he had returned to Middle-Earth. The children were too valuable to let die so I took them under my wing.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Brys said shakily. “If our mother was a she-Elf and Glorfindel is our…” He couldn’t speak the word for he didn’t know if Glorfindel wanted such tainted sons. “Then what are we?”

 

“You, my children, are fully Elven and possess a heritage any Elf would be proud of,” Lórien said and made his way over to the bed again.

 

Glorfindel slowly raised his head. He looked miserable and was feeling guilty and ashamed for failing his sons in the past. He looked at them and saw the pain in Brys’ eyes, yet didn’t know what to make of the expression in Bevyn’s eyes.

 

“But we don’t look like them,” Brys pointed out. “I’m weak and they’re strong!”

 

Lórien patted Brys’ fair hair and shook his head. “Any other Elf, or Man for that matter, would have long succumbed to the torture you two have been submitted too – you especially Brys. But your Elven blood gave you the strength to endure. You survived where others would not have.”

 

Brys still wasn’t convinced. “But we aren’t like them! Like Elrohir, or…or Glorfindel for that matter!”

 

“You are,” the Vala answered soothingly. “But you suffered through many horrible things. Things no Elven or Man child should have to suffer and it held you back in your development. Had I not failed you in the past, you would have become capable warriors, ready to take your place at your father’s side.”

 

“Why did you not tell me they had survived?” Glorfindel’s voice boomed throughout the room and made Brys and Bevyn flinch. Glorfindel saw the reaction raising his voice had on his sons and felt even guiltier. That had not been his intention!

 

“I must admit to not being infallible,” Lórien replied. “I found great pleasure in raising Bevyn and Brys. I was happy and the passing of five years is nothing to me. It is like a simple breath. I forgot to tell you.” Lórien gave Glorfindel a look that told him that he hoped the warrior might forgive him one day, but he didn’t expect for that to happen just yet. “I am to blame for that.”

 

Bevyn and Brys’ heads reeled. They had learned so much about their past and who they were that they didn’t know how to calm down. Suddenly, they had a father and they weren’t certain Glorfindel even wanted them. “If you don’t want us,” Brys said as he let his tears glide down his face. “Then we will understand.”

 

Glorfindel wanted to scream out in frustration, but he didn’t. That would only scare them further and he didn’t want that. He looked at Elrond and freed his hands, then headed for the bed after Elrond had nodded his head. Elrond gestured to his sons and Erestor and Maglor to leave the room. This was something between Glorfindel and the twins.

 

Once all of the other Elves had exited the room, Lórien moved to the back. He didn’t want to leave yet. First he needed to know if Glorfindel could handle the situation and, if necessary, he would come to the twins’ defense. He hoped for the twins’ sake that Glorfindel would live up to his reputation.

 

Glorfindel seated himself on the bed and looked at them. “You have your mother’s eyes,” he commented in the hope to start their conversation off on common ground. “You also have some of her features. She was a lovely lady. You would have liked her very much.” After that, he grew silent, hoping they would meet him halfway.

 

Brys however was much too shocked to say anything and so it was up to Bevyn to reply. “We do not know what she looked like…”

 

“Her hair was silver and her eyes green. We were only together for a short while, but I loved her dearly.” Nervously, the Captain moved his hand forward in the hope one of them would place their hand within. “I never knew she gave birth to you.”

 

Bevyn decided to be brave and took the first step. He placed his hand on top of Glorfindel’s and his eyes widened at the feel of warm flesh beneath his fingers. Glorfindel was real – their father was real! “We never knew you existed either.”

 

The words made Lórien cringe. He had made too many mistakes!

 

“You have my golden hair,” Glorfindel pointed out in the hope to make them smile a little. Bevyn seemed accepting of their situation, but Brys’ reaction worried him for there was none. The younger twin simply continued to stare at him.

 

Bevyn blushed and didn’t know what to say. How could such a splendid Elf like Glorfindel compare himself with them? They were worlds apart!

 

“Do you want to be our father?” Brys suddenly blurted out. “Do you want us as your sons? I will understand if you don’t want us. You probably know what happened to us…to me.” Ashamed, Brys lowered his gaze and hid his hands beneath the blanket. He didn’t want to touch Glorfindel for he was sure he would taint the warrior with his touch.

 

Glorfindel flinched. The despair that tainted Brys’ voice told him just how deeply hurt his son was. “I know what happened to you – the horrors you suffered.” He had wanted to tell them that it didn’t matter to him, that he would accept and love them regardless of their past and just for who they were now. But then Brys seemed to faint against Bevyn and, compelled by worry and sympathy, Glorfindel reached for his youngest son. “Brys?”

 

Bevyn felt conflicted. So far, Glorfindel hadn’t told them that he wanted them, but at the same time he saw concern on the warrior’s face. It was time to take a risk and he placed Brys in Glorfindel’s arms.

 

Glorfindel gave Bevyn a grateful look and embraced Brys gently. “I want to be your father for the rest of your lives. That is, if you will let me.” He rocked Brys and mumbled soothing words into his son’s ear. “You are my sons… I could never turn my back on you.”

 

Brys fell apart at hearing those words. “You…want…us?” he whispered in-between sobs.

 

“Of course I do!” Glorfindel extended his arm and pulled Bevyn into the embrace as well. He hugged them both and cried with them.

 

Standing in the corner, Lórien wiped away a tear as well. His work there was done. He had reunited this family and could return to his brothers and sisters.

 

~~~

 

“I can not believe what Lórien told us just now.” Elrohir blinked in disbelief and looked to his father for emotional support.

 

Elrond reacted at once and sat down next to his youngest son. “This is most unexpected,” Elrond agreed with his son. “I never knew Glorfindel had fallen in love during his stay in the Golden Wood.” And neither had he known the she-Elf had been with child when Glorfindel had left. His heart wept for his lover and the loss Glorfindel had suffered.

 

“Glorfindel is their father…” Elladan shook his head. “I never expected to hear such a thing.”

 

Erestor remained calm and logical. He had mentally reviewed everything he knew and shrugged his shoulders in the end. “It was tragic that Orcs attacked her escort and that she died after giving birth to them. And then Lórien made the mistake not to tell Glorfindel.” Maglor agreed with his lover, but he also knew that the Vala had his own reasons for doing things a certain way. He remained quiet though since everyone was already upset.

 

/I am in love with Glorfindel’s son,/ Elrohir admitted to himself. He had tried not to let the truth that he had fallen for Brys come to light, but now he had to confront his feelings and he knew that Elladan had to do the same. They had never allowed those feelings in, but they had been there for a while, lurking beneath the surface. But then Elrohir realized something. It didn’t matter that Brys was Glorfindel’s son. Brys was Brys and that was all that mattered and with that realization came acceptance and peace.

 

~~~

 

Brys shook in the embrace and it didn’t matter that Bevyn *and* Glorfindel were trying to reassure him. There was just so much he could take and he had already endured his limit!

 

“You should rest now,” Glorfindel said and, with Bevyn’s help, he lowered Brys back onto the mattress. “I will stay for a little while and watch over you until you are asleep.”

 

“Elrohir should look after him,” Bevyn said. “Elrohir has been taking care of Brys, you know.”

 

Glorfindel, adept enough to read between the lines, nodded his head. “Will you fetch Elrohir then?” Bevyn rose from the bed and left the room. That gave Glorfindel a chance to speak with his youngest son in private. “Brys? I know this is a shock for you because it is also a shock for me.” Brys hesitantly made eye contact with him and Glorfindel drew in a deep breath. “I want to be the best father I can be, especially to you because you suffered the most.”

 

Brys swallowed convulsively and wished the floor would open up and swallow him. “I didn’t have a choice,” he mumbled, beginning to defend himself.

 

“Nay,” Glorfindel interrupted before Brys could start blaming himself. “Nay, you did not have a choice and I know that. I do not blame you for what happened and neither should you. I will try to help you as best as I can.” Glorfindel leaned in closer and kissed his son’s brow. “Never be afraid to reach out to me and touch me,” he added as he saw how hard his son was fighting his urges.

 

Brys stared at his father with big eyes. “You’re my father and you want me?” He had to make certain he had it right.

 

“Aye, I am your father and I want you.” Glorfindel carefully lifted Brys until he could bestow another embrace on his hurting son. “And we will fight your nightmares together. You have Bevyn, Elrohir, and now you have me.”

 

The words finally registered with Brys and he smiled weakly into Glorfindel’s golden hair.

 

“Ah, I was worried, but I see that I had no reason to feel concerned.” Elrohir entered the room alone. Bevyn had asked him to join Brys and Glorfindel before the twin had then sought out Elladan’s comfort. It warmed Elrohir’s heart to see Glorfindel so tender and loving with Brys. He walked until he stood behind Glorfindel and watched the two of them. Glorfindel was right: there was a family resemblance and the golden hair.

 

Glorfindel continued to embrace his son, but also looked up at Elrohir and smiled at him. Together, they would help Brys heal.

 

TBC

 

Part 2

 

“I have two sons,” Glorfindel mumbled and sought out his lover’s eyes. Elrond and he had retired to the half-Elf’s rooms and Glorfindel had collapsed onto the bed. Not because his injury was still hampering him, but because he felt stunned. “I have two sons…” Elrond seated himself next to Glorfindel and waited for his lover to continue. “I knew she had died and I had assumed our child had died with her. I made a terrible mistake.”

 

Elrond folded an arm around Glorfindel and held his lover loosely. “You did not know what happened that day in the forest and Lórien did not tell you. He should have told you though.” Elrond tried to find the right words to comfort Glorfindel, but the half-Elf found it hard to put his feelings into words. “Bevyn and Brys suffered horribly in the past. They need you and Brys needs you the most. They are stronger than they appear. I believe that Brys will recover if he is nurtured properly. Glorfindel, I *know* you will be a good father to them.”

 

Glorfindel smiled weakly. “I learned a lot from watching Celebrían and you. Do you really think I can be the father they deserve?”

 

“You might not have much of a choice, my love. They need you.”

 

“And I will not disappoint them,” Glorfindel vowed.

 

~~~

Elladan and Bevyn returned to the half-Elf’s room and sat down in front of the blazing fireplace. Bevyn was silent and thoughtful and Elladan didn’t want to interrupt the other Elf’s train of thought. By the Grace of the Valar, Bevyn was an Elf, a full Elf and Glorfindel’s offspring. Elladan had accepted that truth, but it still took him some time to come to terms with Bevyn’s changed status.

 

After thinking everything over, Bevyn rested his head against Elladan’s shoulder and pulled the half-Elf close. Elladan’s heart missed a beat since it was the first time that Bevyn was taking the initiative to hold him. “What are you thinking of?” Elladan asked eventually.

 

“I’m trying to accept that I have a father…that I’m an Elf and that I finally know who I am. It is a bit too much to deal with.” Bevyn sighed and curled a strand of Elladan’s hair around his middle finger. He wasn’t really conscious of what he was doing. It just seemed natural to have Elladan close. “Glorfindel seems nice.”

 

Elladan twined their fingers and nodded once. “He is friendly, easy to like, and well-loved in Imladris. He is a great warrior and was my tutor for a long time. I love him like a family member.”

 

Bevyn raised his gaze and locked eyes with Elladan. “I like you too,” he admitted in a choked voice. He hadn’t known he was going to speak until that very moment. He grew nervous after he revealed his feelings for Elladan.

 

“And I like you,” Elladan replied with a smile. He grew quiet then as he was lost for words and instead of reassuring Bevyn verbally, he hugged the blond Elf closer and placed a kiss onto the crown of Bevyn’s hair.

 

~~~

 

Brys rested against Elrohir, who had snuggled up to him in bed. Brys didn’t question why he so easily accepted Elrohir’s closeness, he just did. He felt strangely numb and didn’t know what to make of his feelings. He needed to talk to Elrohir about his feelings, but he didn’t know how to start.

 

“You gained a father today,” Elrohir murmured as he sensed Brys’ need to discuss the matter and wanted to give the younger Elf a chance to react. “Glorfindel will be a good father.”

 

Brys shrugged. “He says he wants us, but I don’t believe him.” Brys moistened his lips and cringed. “How can he still want me after everything that happened to me?”

 

Elrohir stroked the long, fair hair which was so clearly Glorfindel’s legacy. “Glorfindel loves you and, although your past can never be erased, you can stop letting it have such an influence on you. You have a choice, Brys. You can either continue to feel sorry for yourself or you embrace this new chance and let us help heal you.”

 

“You didn’t experience the pain – the humiliation! It’s easy for you to say that I should forget what they did to me!” Brys started to inch away from Elrohir and the half-Elf allowed it. “You don’t know how I cried myself to sleep, always hoping that someone would come to the rescue and take us away from that awful man! You don’t know how much I…how much I hate myself for being weak! I’m not as strong as Bevyn! Glorfindel deserves a son like Bevyn and not someone like me!” Ranting exhausted Brys after a bit.

 

“Brys, life was not fair to you that much is true and I am not saying you need to forget those things and simply move on. I know that is not possible, but you can let us in – Glorfindel, Bevyn, and I. We can help you heal.”

 

“Why? Why try?” Brys clawed at the sheet and refused to look at Elrohir, who lay behind him, out of his sight.

 

“Because…” Elrohir paused to search for the right words. It was important he found the right ones! “Bevyn is your twin and a part of your soul. Glorfindel is your father and cares greatly about you and you should let me in because…because I am in love with you.” Elrohir winced and wished Brys would turn around so he could see the expression in the blond Elf’s eyes. He would read his answer there.

 

Brys blinked. “Did you say…did you really say…?”

 

“That I am in love with you? Aye, that is what I said,” Elrohir replied softly. “Will you turn around so I can look at you? I do not want to talk to your back. Or are you going to lock me out too?”

 

Brys didn’t want to hurt Elrohir’s feelings unnecessarily, especially since the half-Elf had done so much for him the last few weeks. Carefully, he turned onto his other side and peeked at Elrohir’s eyes, which shimmered with affection. “You can’t love me.”

 

Elrohir counted to ten as he fought for control. “You can not command my feelings, Brys. My feelings are my own and when I say I love you then it is the truth.”

 

Brys blushed weakly. “You know my past. I just don’t understand why someone as perfect as you would want something as tainted as me.”

 

Elrohir draped an arm around Brys’ waist and then pulled him close. “Give me this chance, Brys. Give *us* the chance. I want to prove my feelings for you. Have I not constantly been at your side? Did I not support you? I believe that you can heal and that you can become the Elf you are supposed to be. Or are you afraid to heal? To become whole and have a dedicated lover at your side? You do not have to be afraid.”

 

“I’m scared,” Brys admitted and closed his eyes. “I’m so scared. Glorfindel, Elladan, and you are all so perfect. I can never be like that!”

 

“You should be yourself, Brys. Do not worry about being ‘perfect’. I am not perfect either. Please do not lock me out.” Elrohir caressed Brys’ face and was touched to see that the blond Elf leaned into the touch. “Does that mean you accept my love for you?”

 

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” Brys smiled warmly at Elrohir. “You are *so* determined to see me heal that I’m beginning to believe that I *can* heal.”

 

“You can heal – and you will,” Elrohir stated and stared deeply into Brys’ eyes. “A new life has started for you… and for me.”

 

~~~

 

“May I come inside?” Glorfindel stood in the door opening and gave his youngest son a hopeful look. He gifted Elrohir with a grateful look – the half-Elf was living up to his reputation of being a gifted healer. Brys was growing stronger.

 

“Always,” Brys whispered nervously.

 

“I will return later,” Elrohir said. He wanted father and son to have some privacy.

 

“Elrohir, would you be so kind to visit with Bevyn and ask him if he wants to join me for a walk later today?” Glorfindel wanted to divide his time honestly between his sons. He had the feeling that Brys needed a different kind of attention than Bevyn.

 

“I will talk to him.” Elrohir gave Brys another smile and then left the room.

 

Glorfindel approached the bed and pulled up a chair. After he seated himself, he offered Brys his hand, in case his son wanted to make physical contact. To his delight, Brys curled his fingers around his limb and held on tightly. “You look better today.”

 

“I feel better…because of something Elrohir said,” Brys admitted hesitantly. “He told me he’s in love with me. I still can’t believe the things that have happened lately.”

 

Glorfindel wasn’t surprised to hear that Elrohir had fallen in love with Brys. “And did you fall in love with Elrohir in turn?” *That* was the important question as far as he was concerned.

 

“Yes, I think so.” Brys blushed and shifted nervously on the mattress. “He’s determined to help me heal.”

 

“I will be there for you too,” Glorfindel promised and gently rubbed the knuckles of Brys’ good hand. “Although, you must know that I do not have any experience in parenting. I will do my best though.”

 

“Elrohir says that you are a great warrior and respected by many. I don’t know a thing about you…” Brys wanted to learn more about the magnificent Elf who had turned out to be his father. “Will you tell me?”

 

Glorfindel nodded his head once. “I will tell you all there is to know about me and my past.”

 

~~~

 

Bevyn stood in the courtyard and waited for Glorfindel to join him. He had been thrilled and nervous at the same time to spend time with his father in private. It had also pleased him to hear that Glorfindel had spent most of his afternoon with Brys.

 

Glorfindel pulled his cloak tighter around his frame and took a moment to study his firstborn, who stood with his head held high. The green eyes were lucid and Glorfindel sensed the strength inside his son. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to Bevyn. “Good afternoon, my son.”

 

Bevyn blushed at being called that and smiled at his father. “How does Brys fare? Elrohir told me that you talked to him.”

 

Glorfindel gestured for Bevyn to fall into step beside him. Their fair hair escaped the confines of their hoods and danced in the wind. “Brys is still hurting and that will continue for a time, but together, we can help him heal.”

 

Bevyn bowed his head. “I should have found a way to keep him safe, but I never had a chance. I knew things would grow even worse when that man loved to hear Brys scream.” He peeked at Glorfindel, who had gone pale. “He used his fists at first and later, he used a chain to hit him. That was before…before he sold Brys off to other men.”

 

Glorfindel swallowed hard, feeling horrified by what he had just heard. “And that lasted for fifty-two years.” He was beginning to understand why Brys was the way he was. “Brys believes he is weak and tainted.”

 

Bevyn nodded. “He always felt like that. It started after the first time they…they raped…him.” It was hard to discuss this with Glorfindel, their father. “He locked me out. I tried to comfort him, but he just wouldn’t let me in.” He felt protective of his younger brother and one look at Glorfindel showed him that their father felt the same way. Bevyn wanted to change their topic for now. He had some questions of his own. “Can you tell me something more about my mother? What was her name? What was she like?”

 

Glorfindel remembered the she-Elf in detail. “Her name was Sadoriel, Bevyn. She was beautiful and kind and that kindness touched my heart. Her eyes were green like the leaves of the forest and her lips were always curled in a warm smile.”

 

“I wish she had survived,” Bevyn mumbled and came to a halt. He felt adrift on his emotions, but then Glorfindel wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Bevyn leaned against his father and soaked up the warmth and attention.

 

Glorfindel mumbled, “So do I, Bevyn. So do I, but she died and we lost her forever. We need to focus on what is left. In other words, Brys, you, and I are a family now.” Glorfindel’s words brought tears to Bevyn’s eyes and the twin who had always been the strong one finally let go and wept at last.

 

~~~

 

That evening, Glorfindel had dinner with his sons. He had invited Elladan and Elrohir as well, but the half-Elves had sensed Glorfindel’s desire to be alone with his sons and had thoughtfully declined. They would have dinner with their father, Erestor, and Maglor.

 

Brys finally felt strong enough to leave the bed and had walked over to the table on his own. He felt proud because he hadn’t needed anyone to support him. Elrohir had a healing and soothing influence on him and the affection and trust that Glorfindel bestowed on him also had its effect.

 

“Glorfindel told me about our mother,” Bevyn told his twin. “Her name was Sadoriel and she was a very kind she-Elf.”

 

“You take after her the most, Brys,” Glorfindel added. “I see her kindness in your eyes.” Brys had taken after her in many ways while Bevyn had inherited some of his character traits. “I love seeing them in you,” he offered in addition for he wanted Brys to know he approved of that.

 

Brys didn’t know how to act since he was the center of attention. It was like waves of affection rolled off of Glorfindel and Bevyn and wrapped him up in their warmth. “We are going to live here then?” Brys asked his father.

 

“Of course! I will not be parted from you again!” Glorfindel rested his hand on top of Brys’ and squeezed his son’s fingers. “You are a part of my life now!”

 

Brys and Bevyn exchanged looks happily. They had finally found their home.

 

~~~

 

“How does Glorfindel cope with having two adult sons all of a sudden?” Erestor asked curiously. Maglor and he had stayed in the background the last few days when they had realized only too well that this was a family affair.

 

Elrond placed his fork aside and considered Erestor’s question carefully. “He is overjoyed at having two sons, but at the same time, he also realizes he faces a great challenge. I do not need to tell you,” he said and looked pointedly at Elrohir, “just how deep Brys’ emotional scars run. It will take Brys more time to heal than his brother. He must overcome certain traumatizing events in his past.”

 

“I know that,” Elrohir replied and nodded. “And I will be careful.”

 

Elladan suddenly lost his appetite and fixed his father with a thoughtful look. “There is something I need to tell you and I believe Elrohir has a similar confession to make.” Elrond raised an eyebrow, but Elladan continued at any rate. “I want your permission to court Bevyn.”

 

Elrond’s eyebrow inched higher still. “You and Bevyn?”

 

“And I ask for permission to court Brys, once he is ready to take that step that is. For now, I will be his friend, because he is not yet ready to commit himself to more.”

 

Elrond became pensive as he thought their requests over. “Elladan, I believe that Bevyn and you might be well-matched, so I give you my blessing. Elrohir, you are right. It is much too early to even think about courting Brys. Before he can take that step, he will need time and your support – your friendship. I also think the two of you need to tell Glorfindel.”

 

“Glorfindel already knows,” Elladan replied. “Bevyn told him about the attraction…and Glorfindel is intelligent, Ada. He will have realized by now that Elrohir and Brys are developing feelings for each other.”

 

Elrond smiled secretively. Why wasn’t he surprised that Glorfindel’s sons and his would end up being lovers?

 

~~~

 

Four weeks later, Brys was racing his brother down the corridor. During the last four weeks, he had healed, although some emotional scars still remained. His body had healed and that was his first step to recovery.

 

Bevyn slowed down and let Brys win their little race. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his twin so carefree and energetic. Brys’ whole face lit up with merriment and the fair hair danced wildly against the lower back. He hoped that Brys hadn’t noticed he had let him win.

 

But Glorfindel had and he felt grateful that he had such sons. The two of them had quickly become a great source of pleasure for him and he loved watching them act like Elflings again. Theoretically speaking they had reached their majority, but it was obvious they needed to make up for their lost childhood years.

 

“Be careful where you are going,” Elrohir teased, delighted to find Brys in his arms all of a sudden. The younger Elf had run toward him and then flung his arms around him. “Although I must admit that your aim is excellent. You caught me.” Brys blushed and Elrohir grinned.

 

Elladan walked up to Bevyn and placed a kiss onto the other Elf’s lips. So far they had done little besides kissing and he was comfortable with that. He didn’t want to rush Bevyn at all. Bevyn had also received his share of emotional scars, though his were more subtle than Brys’. Bevyn had been unable to stop Brys from being hurt and had his own guilt to bear. He just didn’t show it that easily.

 

“I won!” Brys smiled at Glorfindel. “I won!” He had never won a race before! Glorfindel opened his arms and Brys gave Elrohir an apologetic look. The half-Elf let Brys go and watched how Glorfindel caught his son in his arms and congratulated him. It was good to see Brys so happy.

 

~~~

 

“Brys is recovering nicely,” Elrond commented after the dinner which Glorfindel and he had shared with their sons. “Bevyn is also blooming under the attention he is receiving from Elladan and you. You are doing an excellent job, Glorfindel.”

 

Glorfindel swirled the wine in his glass and stared thoughtfully at the ruby liquid. “You never talked to me about Sardoniel. How do you feel about the fact that I wanted to marry her?” The question had been on his mind for a while now.

 

Elrond poured himself some wine and walked over to the window so he could look out towards the valley. Winter had finally come and the green of the grass had become the white of snow. “It is in the past, Glorfindel. Do you expect me to feel jealous of the dead?”

 

Glorfindel placed his glass aside and joined Elrond at the window. He placed his hands on the half-Elf’s waist and joined Elrond in staring at the white landscape. “You accepted my sons so easily. Were you not shocked? I was.”

 

Elrond leaned against Glorfindel and smiled. “I was happy for you. I know the joy children bring.”

 

“I still worry about Brys though,” Glorfindel admitted with a sigh.

 

“Give him time, Glorfindel. Trust me, time heals many wounds.” In time, he would heal too. Celebrían’s departure had hurt him deeply, but he was recovering and he believed that the same would happen to Bevyn and eventually Brys.

 

~~~

 

“Elladan? Can I talk to you about something personal?” Bevyn seated himself on the rug next to Elladan, who was leafing through some books.

 

Elladan looked up and nodded. “Always, Bevyn.”

 

Bevyn felt nervous and fidgeted with the fabric of his sleeve. “Maybe it would be better to show you,” he mumbled, distracted. Elladan gave him an encouraging look and Bevyn inched closer. He slid his hands into Elladan’s dark hair and touched his lips to the half-Elf’s.

 

Elladan smiled into the kiss and established a loose embrace on Bevyn. He didn’t try to take the lead or pressure Bevyn into something more. He just enjoyed being kissed. Unexpectedly, Bevyn pushed him onto the rug and Elladan went down willingly, making himself comfortable on his back. Bevyn followed and they continued kissing, but then something changed. Elladan gasped when Bevyn’s fingers slid beneath his shirt to caress him. He should ask Bevyn if he was certain he wanted to take this to the next level, but he didn’t. Bevyn was in control and would only go as far as he wanted.

 

“I want to touch you,” Bevyn whispered. “And I want you to touch me, but I have never done this before.” He remembered how devastated Brys had been after a ‘client’ had had his way with him. “But I can’t go all the way yet.”

 

“You do not have to.” Elladan guided Bevyn’s lips back to his and started to unbutton his lover’s shirt. There were many ways to give each other pleasure without having to go all the way and he planned on introducing them to Bevyn. He rolled his love onto his side so that they lay facing each other before pushing Bevyn’s shirt aside. Bevyn had grown more muscular the last few weeks due to the increase in exercise and the regular meals he was eating. Looking closely, Elladan could see the future warrior in Bevyn for if Bevyn took only a bit after Glorfindel than he would grow into a respected warrior. “You can trust me,” he whispered sensually.

 

Bevyn had unbuttoned Elladan’s shirt in turn and was enjoying running his fingers down his lover’s chest and flat abdomen. “I want more,” he admitted in a choked voice for he was still nervous.

 

Elladan reached for the waistband and slowly pushed the fabric down until Bevyn’s erection was freed. The expression in the green eyes told him that talking was the last thing on Bevyn’s mind and Elladan curled his fingers around the hardening flesh. He stroked slowly but firmly and paced each stroke with a kiss delivered to Bevyn’s lips. It was obvious that Bevyn wouldn’t last long. The younger Elf was inexperienced and eager to reach his climax. Elladan gave him what he needed and brought his new lover to orgasm.

 

Bevyn closed his eyes and clung to Elladan during the moment of his release. He had been scared to start this, but had trusted Elladan to know how far to go and the half-Elf hadn’t disappointed him. Elladan had given him exactly what he had needed.

 

Elladan loved seeing the expression which now lay on Bevyn’s face. A moment ago, the face had been tense with impending release and now it was relaxed with satiation. He quickly freed himself of his confining leggings and brought himself to orgasm with a few firm strokes.

 

Bevyn was so lost in his pleasure that he never noticed Elladan touching himself in that way. “Oh…” he moaned and opened his eyes again to look at his new lover. “I didn’t know it would be like that!”

 

Elladan gave his lover a wink. “There is more… But that can wait until you are ready for more.”

 

Bevyn smiled brilliantly. It wouldn’t be long before he would be ready to take the next step and make love to his lover. He only hoped that Brys would be able to accept Elrohir’s loving touch one day as well.

 

TBC in the last installment “Brys”


	7. Chapter 7

Brys

 

“I have something for you,” Glorfindel said and handed Brys a small box. “Open it.”

 

Brys sucked in his breath in surprise. “That’s for me?” He looked at Glorfindel with large, admiring eyes. Glorfindel had become his hero together with Bevyn and Elrohir and he adored all three Elves. “You got me something?”

 

Glorfindel was close to bursting into tears as he realized just how harsh Brys’ life had been in particular. He had spent more time with Brys than with Bevyn and at first, he had been worried that Bevyn would take it the wrong way. But Bevyn had understood and had actually encouraged him to keep Brys company. Bevyn had truly flourished the last few months. Elladan and Bevyn had become close and Glorfindel suspected they had become lovers some weeks ago. He didn’t worry as much about Bevyn as he did about Brys.

 

Brys opened the little box and blinked in surprise. “What’s that?”

 

Glorfindel took the necklace out of the jewelry box and placed it in Brys’ palm. “When I returned to Middle-Earth, this necklace returned with me. It is a family heirloom. My father had it made for me when I reached my majority. Námo was kind enough to let me keep it and now I want you to have it.” Glorfindel moved his son’s hair out of the way and went to place the necklace around his neck, but Brys moved away from him.

 

“I can’t accept it. It’s too valuable. It belongs to you. Your father gave it to you.”

 

“And now I am giving it to my son in turn.” Glorfindel closed the clasp and lowered the fair hair. Since Brys had bowed his head, he lifted it again with a finger beneath his son’s chin. “What is amiss?”

 

“You should give it to Bevyn instead. Not to me. I don’t deserve it.” Brys felt nervous and wished Glorfindel would take the present back. “I’m not worthy of the gift.”

 

Glorfindel pulled Brys close and hugged him tightly since he no longer had to mind his son’s injuries for they had healed. It was the emotional scars that worried him. “You are my son and I love you. You have every right to wear this family heirloom. It is my decision to gift this to you, Brys. Please accept that I love you.”

 

“I can’t accept that…” Brys lifted his head and gave his father a pleading look. “I don’t understand why you love me. Or why Elrohir loves me. What’s there to love?”

 

Glorfindel’s heart finally broke in two. It had started to do so for a long time, ever since he had met Brys. “You are a wonderful Elf, Brys. You are kind, gentle, and intelligent. Elrohir tells me that you have learned to read Sindarin and Quenya and that you literally devour one book after the other. He also tells me that you are a gifted artist. He thinks highly of the drawings you have made.” Brys’ expression softened a bit and Glorfindel knew he had to continue that way. “You care about your twin, about Elladan and Elrohir, and you love me back. What more can a father wish for? You make me proud, Brys.”

 

“But…” Brys realized Glorfindel was determined to make him see his positive sides, but what about his dark side? “I… I wished them dead…those men… I wished I could have defended myself. The way they used me…it hurt and I couldn’t stop them. I’m not much of a warrior…”

 

“You are a scholar, my son.” Glorfindel rocked Brys gently. “You do not need to be a warrior. You are yourself and there is no need for you to try to be someone else, but if you want to learn how to defend yourself, I shall teach you.”

 

Brys rubbed his cheek against Glorfindel’s shoulder and allowed himself to savor feeling warm and safe. “I’m glad we found you. I like you…”

 

Glorfindel failed to hold back the tear that slid down his cheek. “And I like you… very, very much.”

 

~~~

 

Brys eyed Elrohir, who had stretched out in front of the fireplace. “Why did you move the pillows and blankets over there?” The bed was empty and all of the pillows and blankets had found a new home in front of the fireplace. And amidst of all those pillows was Elrohir in only his evening robes. Contrary to Elrohir, Brys always went to bed fully clothed. He would slip into a long shirt and some comfortable leggings. The thought of sleeping naked made him uneasy for obvious reasons.

 

“It is going to be a cold night and being half-Elven has its drawbacks. I grow cold, contrary to you.” Elrohir raised his hand invitingly. “I thought we could sleep here where it is warmer?” He hoped Brys would agree.

 

Brys decided he could handle sleeping on the floor if that pleased Elrohir. He sat down on the rug and looked about questioningly. He suspected Elrohir had another reason to invite him onto the rug.

 

“This is romantic, do you not think so?” Elrohir had decided to take the first step in becoming more intimate with Brys. He didn’t plan on taking things far that night, but some kissing and caressing might be nice.

 

Brys instantly grew nervous. “Elrohir, I can’t… You know that…” Elrohir caressed his face and the caress made him look the half-Elf in the eyes. “I want to kiss and caress you, Brys. I want to show you how much I love you. That is all I want. Nothing more.”

 

“I’m nervous. I can’t help that.” Brys forced himself to lie down and move into Elrohir’s arms. “We’re only going to kiss?”

 

“And caress,” Elrohir mumbled as he touched a strand of the fair hair. “You still find it hard to accept that I love you.” Brys nodded. “Is that because your ‘master’ sold you to those men? Is it because of what they did?”

 

Brys gasped. Why was Elrohir bringing that up now? “Don’t you understand, Elrohir? I feel tainted…used…unclean…” He desperately tried to find the right words to describe how he felt. “I didn’t have a choice. They hurt me, Elrohir. They hurt me so easily. Why was I too weak to fight them off? They never raped Bevyn, just me.”

 

“I am sorry they hurt you like that.” Elrohir held Brys tight and kissed the fair hair. “It was about power, Brys. They loved inflicting pain on you.” Brys raised his gaze and looked at Elrohir. He needed to hear more. “Brys, if we ever decide to make love you will not feel any pain. Neither will you be on the receiving end. I want you to experience pleasure and not pain. I will also never touch you against your will.” Elrohir knew it was a victory that they were able to discuss the matter so freely. It was a first step in the right direction.

 

Brys blushed. “It’s not that. I want you to kiss me and I want you to touch me, but…I just don’t feel I’m good enough for you.”

 

“I want you, Brys, and you are perfect for me. I only want you, my love.” Elrohir gently claimed Brys’ lips and was thrilled when Brys allowed it. He had been afraid Brys would reject him, but it didn’t happen. “What do you say, my love? Shall we kiss some more?”

Brys smiled and, for the first time, the smile was free of fear. “Yes, kiss me.”

 

Elrohir touched his lips to Brys’ and kissed him again.

 

~~~

 

Bevyn walked next to Brys as they made their way to the library. It had quickly become one of Brys’ favorite places to dwell and Bevyn encouraged his twin to read and study. “So how are things between Elrohir and you?”

 

Brys grew flustered. “We kissed,” he confided to his twin.

 

Bevyn felt cocky and wanted to tell Brys that Elladan and he had already done more than *just* kiss, but he kept quiet, not wanting to upset Brys. “Do you want to do more?”

 

Brys lowered his gaze and stared at the floor. He should have known Bevyn would ask him something like that! “I want that, yes, but…”

 

Bevyn suddenly spun him around and forced him to look at him. “Brys, what happened wasn’t your fault. Those men were sick in their mind to do those things to you!”

 

“But they *did* do those things to me, Bevyn.” Brys sounded infinitely sad. “I can never forget about them. My body remembers what they did to me.” Suddenly he was pulled into Bevyn’s arms and he fought for breath because his twin’s embrace was so tight.

 

“You’re stronger than that, Brys! You are! You just have to believe you can overcome those memories! You can’t remain stuck in the past when you have so much going for you in the present!”

 

Bevyn’s outburst surprised Brys. “That’s what Glorfindel said…and Elrohir.”

 

“And our father is right to tell you that. Brys, you have Elrohir’s love. Why won’t you let him heal you?” Bevyn looked at Brys pleadingly. “Just think about it.”

 

“I will think about it,” Brys promised. He was beginning to understand that things had to change. And he was the only one who could change them. He had to change himself. He had to slip out of his old skin and into a new one.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir loved taking long baths. It was a good thing that the guest rooms came equipped with a large tub, large enough to easily hold two grown occupants. Elrohir had gathered his hair in a ponytail, hoping it wouldn’t become too wet that way. Next, he had filled up the tub with hot water and had added some rose scented bath oil. Since Brys was spending the afternoon with Bevyn, Elrohir had decided to indulge himself by taking a long bath.

 

He was under the impression that he was alone in the guest suite, but realized he had been wrong when the door opened unexpectedly. Elrohir looked at Brys in surprise. What was the other Elf doing there? What surprised him even more was the fact that Brys was naked beneath the morning robe, which shifted carelessly down one of the pale shoulders. Brys’ golden hair was loose and the green eyes shimmered with insecurity.

 

“May I join you?” Brys asked before approaching the tub. He had gathered his courage and had decided to take the first step to change himself that day.

 

“Always,” Elrohir replied, his voice reflecting his surprise. He raised an arm and gestured for Brys to step into the tub.

 

Brys drew in a deep breath, walked over to the tub, and dropped the morning robes. He quickly looked at the floor when Elrohir released a stunned gasp. “I hope you don’t mind me…” He paused in the middle of his sentence: he had forgotten what he had wanted to say. Elrohir’s fingers found his and the half-Elf pulled him into the tub. Brys placed first one foot and then the other in the warm water and then sat down. His golden hair floated on the surface and he peeked shyly at Elrohir.

 

“I am delighted that you have joined me,” Elrohir said. “But I am also surprised.”

 

Brys nodded his head and the fair locks danced on the water surface. “I surprised myself.”

 

“What caused this change?” Elrohir carefully maneuvered his legs until they rested alongside Brys’ and the golden-haired Elf mimicked his action. Elrohir rested his hand on Brys’ foot and started to rub it.

 

A sigh escaped Brys’ lips and he remembered the question Elrohir had asked him. “I talked to Bevyn and he finally got through to me. I finally understand what you, Bevyn, and Glorfindel have been trying to tell me.” It was still hard on him to call Glorfindel ‘father’, for he still didn’t feel worthy of being the Balrog Slayer’s son. “I have to change, don’t I?”

 

“You have to change the way you deal with your past, yes, but that does not mean you should change who you are.” Elrohir continued to rub Brys’ foot. “I like *you* and I do not want you to change into someone new.”

 

Brys offered Elrohir a smile and then immersed his hands in the water in search of Elrohir’s foot. It was only the first step in getting to know Elrohir more intimately, but at least he was taking it. Elrohir smiled brilliantly when Brys began to rub his toes and wanted nothing more than to pull Brys close and kiss him, but he also knew he had to pace himself. Brys had to set their pace.

 

~~~

 

After leaving the bathtub, Elrohir collected some towels and placed them on a stool. “Out with you,” he ordered and unfolded a towel so he could catch his wet lover in the fabric. Brys complied and stepped out of the tub before Elrohir wrapped a towel around the long hair. Then he took a second towel and started to dry Brys’ skin. Brys grew tense under his touch, but Elrohir tried to ignore it. He counted on Brys to tell him to stop should the other Elf grow uncomfortable.

 

Having Elrohir dry his skin was a novel experience for Brys. Yes, Elrohir had done this for him in the past, but back then, it hadn’t contained the sensual connotation it carried now. Elrohir’s hands moved all over his body, touching him through the fabric of the towel and, to his shame, Brys realized he was growing erect. “You should stop,” he said and wished his hair was still loose so he could hide behind it.

 

Elrohir had noticed Brys’ arousal as well but had chosen not to remark on it. Now he had no choice, but to address it. “Why should I stop? Is it because you find pleasure in my touch?” Elrohir had finished drying Brys’ skin and now wrapped the large towel around the fair Elf’s frame. He made quick work of towel drying himself and cocked his head to study Brys’ expression. “You did not answer me.”

 

Brys bowed his head and then nodded weakly. “Yes, because I like it too much.” He had seldom grown hard in the past. He had never had an erection when his ‘clients’ had abused him and the only time that he had found himself hard was in the morning after a night’s sleep. “This shouldn’t be happening.”

 

“And why is that?” Elrohir curled an arm around Brys’ frame and guided him back into the bedroom. He led Brys to the bed and pushed down the covers. It wasn’t that warm anymore since the fire had begun to die, but they would be warm in bed. “You should lose the wet towels before we go to bed.” He could see the war Brys waged within himself and was tempted to reassure the blond Elf that nothing would happen, but in the end, he remained quiet. This was a war Brys had to fight himself.

 

Brys’ answer came in the form of towels being dropped onto the floor. He crawled into the bed and waited for Elrohir to join him there. He was shivering, but it wasn’t due to the cold. It was because he was nervous.

 

“Thank you,” Elrohir mumbled, feeling grateful that Brys had decided to trust him. He let the towel fall onto the floor as well and then slipped into bed. He shifted toward Brys and opened his arms. After a moment’s hesitation, Brys slipped into them and Elrohir hugged the other Elf close.

 

“It’s not that bad,” Brys whispered once they were finally skin on skin.

 

“What did you expect would happen?” Elrohir loved the way Brys smelled of roses.

 

“I don’t know,” Brys admitted as he made himself comfortable in Elrohir’s embrace. He rolled onto his side, rested his head against Elrohir’s chest, and cuddled up to him. “I know that you will never hurt me. It’s just the memories which keep me back. I want to…know you…better, but I’m scared to take that step.”

 

“Because of the memories,” Elrohir clarified.

 

Brys nodded against Elrohir’s chest. “Yes, because of the memories.” He draped one arm across Elrohir’s abdomen and pulled the half-Elf even closer. “I love you too,” he whispered and pressed a kiss onto Elrohir’s shoulder. “And I’m grateful that you are giving me the time I need.” Elrohir tightened his hold and Brys didn’t feel restrained at all. Instead he felt safe and cherished. “I’m working hard on dealing with those memories and you’re helping.”

 

Elrohir stroked his lover’s damp hair and kissed the crown of Brys’ head. “I will wait for you until you are ready. There is no need to rush.”

 

Brys however wasn’t pleased with the progress he was making – he felt it was too slow and too little.

 

~~~

 

Glorfindel had long noticed the curious expression in Brys’ eyes, but so far, he hadn’t commented on it.

 

“Where are we going?” Brys was confused. He had never been to the training grounds before. It was a good thing that the snow had melted during the last few days or else they would be fighting themselves a way through the mud. The other day, Elrohir had remarked that spring was on the way and Brys had to concur. The air wasn’t that cold anymore and Arien shone longer and more intense.

 

“It is about time you learned the basic rules of self-defense,” Glorfindel replied and turned around. “Can you defend yourself at all? If I were to attack you, could you fight me off?” This was something Glorfindel had wanted to do for a while. He wanted Brys to stop feeling so weak and helpless and he hoped that teaching his son to defend himself would make Brys stronger emotionally and physically.

 

“Defend myself? Fight you off?” Brys blinked. “I don’t think I got that right.”

 

“You did.” Glorfindel removed his cloak and gestured for Brys to do the same. “I am going to teach you how to defend yourself in case you are ever attacked again.”

 

“But…” Brys cringed. “Bevyn’s the warrior! Not me.”

 

“That is about to change,” Glorfindel announced. “We are going to change that *now*.”

 

~~~

 

Bevyn blinked several times. “What happened to you?” Brys looked like a mess, but his twin was grinning and that reassured him a bit.

 

“Glorfindel taught me how to fend off an attacker.” It had taken Brys some time to get used to the idea of being physical with his father, but in the end, he had realized the benefits of learning how to defend himself. “He showed me what to do in case I’m attacked.” He lowered himself onto a chair and continued to grin at Bevyn. That day had been a good day. “I called him father for the first time ever,” he explained, seeing Bevyn’s puzzled expression. “You should have seen him smile! I made him happy!”

 

Bevyn shook his head in bewilderment. “He’s teaching you how to defend yourself… I should have thought of that!” That way, he could have empowered Brys! “And how did you fare?”

 

“Getting the hang of it took me a while, but in the end, I managed. I didn’t floor him of course. He’s much too strong for that, but I managed to keep him at a distance.”

 

Bevyn felt pleased about this development, but there was something else that he wanted to know. “How are things between Elrohir and you?”

 

“Better,” Brys said while still trying to catch his breath from running all the way back from the training grounds. Glorfindel had dared him and he had accepted the challenge. He hadn’t even minded that much that his father had won the race. “Last night, we went to bed naked.”

 

Bevyn chuckled. Elladan and he had long passed that stage, but he understood how important it was for Brys to have taken that step. “Do you desire him, brother?”

 

Brys grew flustered and tried to avert his gaze, but seeing Bevyn chuckle made him feel less self-conscious. “I do… But I don’t know what to do about it.” Bevyn’s eyes widened and Brys might have thought it comical if he had felt more confident. “Don’t look at me like that! I really don’t know what to do! What those men did to me was a travesty and I don’t know… I don’t know what will please Elrohir… What he wants me to do… or how I’m supposed to react.”

 

An immense sadness overwhelmed Bevyn as he realized that what was so easy for him – to love Elladan – was extremely hard on his twin. “Maybe I can help? Maybe I can tell you things you would like to know?”

 

Brys shrugged and, this time, he did lower his gaze. “Only if it doesn’t make you uncomfortable talking to me about it.”

 

“Oh, Brys, it doesn’t. I just want to help you! I failed you in the past and…” Bevyn grew silent as he saw the surprise in Brys’ eyes. “I did. I’m the oldest brother. I should have kept you safe, but I didn’t!”

 

“That wasn’t your fault!” Brys exclaimed loudly. “I can’t believe you would think that!”

 

Bevyn pulled his twin into a tight embrace and the two Elves held each other tight, each trying to exorcise their own personal demons.

 

~~~

 

Elrohir found a thoughtful Brys standing in front of the mirror upon his return to the suite they shared. He had encountered Glorfindel and the warrior had told him that Brys had learned to defend himself somewhat that day. Glorfindel’s face had been that of a proud father and Elrohir had felt grateful that the Captain was pleased with his youngest son. It was just what Brys needed. “Brys, why are you standing in front of the mirror?” He embraced his love from behind and joined Brys in staring at their reflection.

 

“I’m trying to see who I am,” Brys said, trying to explain. “I’m not the same person who you rescued that day. I have changed. I have become someone else and I don’t know who I am today.”

 

“You are Bevyn’s twin, Glorfindel’s son, my beloved, and well-liked in Imladris. I have heard that you even befriended frosty Melpomaen during your frequent visits to the library?”

 

“He isn’t frosty – he’s reserved. Like me, he doesn’t trust just anyone.” He had taken a liking to the hard-working Advisor and had even seen Melpomaen smile just once or twice at him.

 

“All right, then he is not frosty, but reserved. I trust your judgment.” Elrohir rested his head on Brys’ shoulder and smiled at their joined reflection. “It is true that you have changed, Brys. You have become stronger and I can see the light that burns inside you. It has been gaining in intensity for some time now.”

 

Brys turned in the embrace and looked Elrohir in the eye. “I love you and I want to express my love for you, but I’m nervous. What if I do something wrong?”

 

Elrohir shook his head. “You could never do anything wrong. I welcome any touch you wish to bestow on me, my love.”

 

Brys raised a shaky hand and stroked Elrohir’s dark hair. “Will you make love to me?”

 

Elrohir looked surprised. “Now?”

 

“Now…” Before his courage eluded him. “Please, I need to do this.”

 

Elrohir reassuringly nodded his head. “We shall make love, Brys, and I will do my very best to make it special.”

 

Brys blushed fiercely. “I’m nervous, but not scared.”

 

“Good,” Elrohir mumbled seductively in Brys’ ear. “It would not do for my lover to be scared during his first time.” He leaned in closer and tenderly claimed Brys’ lips, vowing to never hurt him. The younger Elf had already been hurt too much in the past.

 

~~~

 

They lay entwined in the afterglow of their lovemaking, arms and legs wrapped tightly around the other and their dark and golden hair intertwined. They lay on their sides facing each other and both Elves smiled happily at each other. Elrohir had done his best to make everything right for Brys and, judging by the way Brys looked at him, he had succeeded. “I love you,” he whispered and placed a tender kiss onto his lover’s brow. He had been on the bottom during their lovemaking and had enjoyed every moment of it once Brys had shaken off his fears and doubts and took him. “Thank you for making me feel like that.”

 

The blush that still lingered on Brys’ face darkened. “You made me feel good too.” Making love to Elrohir had been nothing like the experiences he’d had with his ‘clients’ and, although he wasn’t over all his fears yet, he was getting there. “I love you too. Will you always stay with me and love me?”

 

Elrohir drew in a deep breath and nodded his head. “I will always love you, I promise.” And with those words, he bonded with Brys.

 

Brys however didn’t know the significance of the words or the bond that came with them and repeated them. “I will always love you too, I promise.”

 

Elrohir smiled. They were bonded now. Brys was his and he was Brys’ – forever.

 

The end!


End file.
